The Things That Can Change You
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: When Gabriella moves to Albuquerque to live with her cousin, and she is stuck with his best Friend Troy Bolton who is a huge player. what if he falls for her? and his not aloud to be with her? and he tries to change.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat on the airplane watching looking at the sky. she was going to go live with her cousin and his family for a little while until her father was out of rehab. "were are now arriving in Alberqurque New Mexico." Gabriella sighed, and picked up her bag and walked off the plane. when she got to the aiprort she looked around for Aunt and Uncle. she found them and ran over to them. "Hi Uncle Greg, Hi Aunt Gina..." she said giving them a hug. "you've grown up so much since we last saw you...are you ready to go.." Gabriella nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be." Chase sat in his room lifting weights. Troy sat on the bed and looked at him, "so when does your cousin come in?" Chase let the weight down, "My parents are coming back with her soon...but umm when you meet her don't mention anything about her dad, his a scum bag.." Troy looked at him, "that's horrible." Chase shrugged, "well the only reason she's here is because of him." then the door opened downstairs, "Chase, get down here Gabriella is here!" Chase looked at Troy, "Time to meet the cousin." when they came downstairs Chase smiled, "Gabriella!" she smiled running to him, "Chase!" she hugged him, 'How are you doing? wow, you got so older, and you got breast." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Chase looked at Troy, "This is my friend Troy." Gabriella smiled, holding out her hand, "Hi Troy."

Troy reached for her hand, gripping it firmly, feeling odd sparks come up his arm but he passed it off as...something to look over later. "Nice to meet you Gabriella." she blushed at his voice, loving how he said her name. "Uhm, my friends call me Ella...you can ca-call me that if-if you want..." He and Chase smiled, chuckling, "yeah well, we'll remember that." Gabriella nodded, looking down at their hands that were still intertwined by the fingers, "uh my hand?" Troy looked, his eyes and smile faltering, "right...sorry." he pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket, "uhm Chase, I'll be uh out side shooting hoops.." Chase chuckled, "what's wrong with you?" Troy looked at him, "Nothing, I just have the urge to you know..uh.." all four them stared at him, "none of your business!" he said running outside. Gina laughed, "Gabriella, do you want me to show you to your room.." Gabriella nodded, "I would like that.." Gina smiled and showed her to the room. Greg looked at Chase, "what's wrong with Troy?" Chase shrugged and ran outside, "yo, pass the ball." Troy passed him the ball and he shot it through the hoop. "so uhh what was that in the kitchen.?" he asked.

Troy licked his lips nervously, "uh I don't know what you're talking about..." Chase sighed, bouncing the orange rock once, twice on the pavement, "Come on dude...she's my cousin-wait, you're not ..like thinking of making her your next 'booty call' are you?" Troy sputtered his water that he was drinking, "a-are you seriously asking me that?" Chase looked at him, "that's not a no, bud...try again. She's my cousin, she's not going anywhere near you..." Troy frowned, "Chase, come on..I wouldn't do tha-oof!" Chase had tossed the ball into Troy's chest, and sneered, "come on...I know you Troy, the girlfriends you've had...hell! They weren't even girlfriends they were booty calls that lasted only minutes to hours!" Troy cleared his throat uncomfortably, and spun the basketball on his middle finger then transferred it to his pinky (Like in Zac Efron in 17again), "Dude, I've had a girlfriend-" Chase looked at him, "Sharpay Evans the show dog doesn't count dude!"

Troy sighed, "ok, look she's really pretty, but she's too innocent.." Chase looked at him, "and those are mostly the ones you go for Troy." Troy looked at him, "look, if you don't want me to chase her, I won't..I'll stay away and just be her friend." Chase nodded, "that's all I ask.. don't ask her out or anything.." Troy nodded, "I promise." and they tossed the basketball to each other. "my question to you is that when are you actually gonna settle down and stop sleeping around with every girl you see?" Troy chuckled, "that's funny Chase." Chase looked at him, "you know, one of these days your gonna fall hard for a girl, and she finds out what type you are, your gonna lose her.." Troy chuckled, "I can't fall inlove Chase, I'm Troy Bolton."

Chase looked at him, "Troy..everybody falls inlove, maybe not now, but maybe in the future." Troy sighed, "look, I can't fall inlove, my dad raised me to just sleep with girls." Chase chuckled, "so you just do the three F's?" Troy raised an eyebrown, "what's that?" Chase chuckled, "Find Them, Fuck Them, Forget Them." "Come on, Man," Troy said shooting the ball and aiming for the net, "I don't do that...I respect them." Chase snorted hiss laughter, and stole the ball away, "yeah right, Bolton, do you...do you even know what respect is?" Troy's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms over his chest, "not funny dude-now come on give me the ball." Chase smirked, and bounced it once or twice, Troy scowled, "I think you need a recourse on the rules of this game-" "Who needs rules?" The boys turned to see Gabriella standing on the back porch, smirking, she began to walk towards them and she stole the ball away from her cousin and shot it into the net without bouncing it first.

Gabriella smiled turning around to face them, Chase chuckled, "wow, when did you get so good at playing basketball?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy began bouncing the ball and shooting it. Chase's dad called for him, "be right back guys.." he ran towards the house. Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy, "Give me the ball." she said, walking over to him, Troy looked at her, "Make me." she tried to grab it from him and she grabbed it dribbling it down the court. Troy tried to grab it from her then she whimpered, "ow, ow, ow, ow.." Troy looked at her, "are you ok." then she shot the ball through the net smirking. "You devious little devil..." Troy said, she giggled, waggling her eye brows, "Ah, soy un diablo? No no no, soy es perfecto angel.." he looked at her confusedly, picking up the ball and twirling it on his fingers, "I have no idea what you said..." she giggled once more, "I'm a perfect angel, my horns hold up my halo." Troy chuckled, "ha ha very funny...seriously, where'd you learn to play?" she stuffed her hands deep in her pockets, "I once scored the finishing point at a championship game..." his eyes went wide, "No way!" She smirked, "uh huh, right after I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." He smirked, "again Montez, haha, seriously-hey!" Gabriella had stolen the ball out of his hands, she was moonwalking backwards, "that's very bad traveling!" he chased after her and caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey Bolton!" it was Chase's voice, "the coach just called, he wants me and you at a special practice tonight with the guys..."

Troy let go of Gabriella's waist, clearing his throat. "uh yeah.." Gabriella tossed the ball to Troy. "I'll see you guys later.." she ran off and ran inside. Troy watched her dissapear, "Troy.." chase called out. no response, he kept looking to where she had disapeared. Chase poured so water from the water bottle down his neck. Troy jumped, "what was that for?" Chase crossed his arms, "I told you, I don't want you flirting with her, she'll get the wrong message, and she'll get hurt, she's been through enough.." "Dude, chill, I was being friendly...I have no intentions of getting with her." Chase crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Seriously!" he tossed the ball at him and grabbed his water bottle, "come on my dad's gonna be pissed if we show up late." They left through the backyard gate, unaware that a certain brunette was watching from the top attic window.


	2. Chapter 2

During practice, Troy could get her out of his mind, she was beautiful. her long curly brown locks that came down to her shoulders, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt into. what was wrong with him? he can't fall inlove, especially with her. Chase slapped him upside the head, "what's wrong with you?" he asked. Troy sighed, "nothing.." and they continued their practice.

The next day was Gabriella's first day at East High. Chase and Troy were already waiting downstairs. Gabriella looked at her aunt Gina, "I'm nervous Aunt Gina.." Gina kissed the top of her head, "you'll be fine, and you'll have Troy and Chase if you need anything.." Gabriella nodded picking up her schedule and her bag and left out the door with Chase and Troy.

As Gabriella walked through the hallways, she tried to find her locker. Troy and Chase had already left for basketball. Gabriella was looking at the locker numbers then bumped into somebody, "I'm so sorry." she looked up, the guy narrowed his eyes, and pushed her against the locker, "Did you just bump into me.." she looked up at him, "I-I didn't mean too-" he slapped her and pushed her on the ground, "no one bumps into me." he grabbed her by the throat squeezing hard, Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "Hey Baxter!" ultimate silence, his gruff voice was heard next. "Sharpay go away, this bitch bumped into me-" the girl, obviously named Sharpay, snorted out a laugh, "puh-lease, it was an accident Baxter, now let her go or I'll tell everyone in this school your first name." Baxter, the giant gorilla like football player, widened his eyes and felt his jaw drop, "uh sorry Sharpay...wo-won't ha-happen again s-s-swear." she narrowed her eyes, "Beat it Troll!" he dropped Gabriella and ran off. Gabriella looked up at sharpay, "th-thank you." she smiled, Sharpay nodded, "No problem, watch out for the football team, their all assholes.." Gabriella nodded, "I could tell.." Sharpay smiled, "I'm sharpay evans.." she stuck out her hand, Gabriella shook it, "Gabriella Montez.." "are you new here?" Gabriella nodded, "i just move in with my cousin, Chase Montez." sharpay looked at her, "as in Troy Bolton's best friend?" Gabriella looked at her, "yeah, why? is there something wrong with Troy? I think his kind of cute, and his so sweet.." she smiled.

Sharpay sneered, "yeah real sweetie pie Gabs." the brunette looked at her curiously, Sharpay sighed, "I'll explain over lunch, me and my brother Ryan are going to Le Chien Yum Yum restaurant, join us?" Gabriella bit her lip, her eyes turning down cast, "uhm well I promised my brother and Troy that I's-" Sharpay groaned, "that ass Troy can last a whole lunch hour with some girl sitting on his lap, please say yes?" Gabriella looked at her, "sure...all right, yeah I'll see you at lunch then." Sharpay smiled, "chow gabs." she blew a kiss and walked off. Gabriella sighed, and went to class. finally, it was lunch time, and Gabriella walked inside the cafeteria and she found Troy and Chase. she walked over to them, "hey guys." Chase pated a seat next to him, "sit gabs." she sighed, "I can't." Chase and Troy looked at her, "why not?" "I promised a friend I would seat with her." Troy kinda felt upset and jealous. "oh.." chase looked at her, "whose your friend?" "her name is sharpay, I met her, she kinda saved me from this asshole who strangled me in the hallway..and she invited me to join her and her brother for lunch." she smiled. Chase sighed, "Sharpay...eh, she's cool...just high maintenance, right Troy?" Troy chuckled uncomfortably, "Uh yeah...very." Gabriella looked from the blue eyed wonder to her cousin, and rolled her eyes, "uhm so I'll see you both after lunch." Troy watched her backside as she left, he vaguely heard Chase between chewing and swallowing chatting to him about ...either Gabriella and basketball, he couldn't tell the difference. How could some one move like their floating? He sighed, "Dude you okay?" Chase asked, Troy jumped when he felt an ice cube run down his shirt, "What was that for!" Chase scowled, "I don't know, why are you staring at my cousin?" Troy sighed, "I'm not staring at her." Chase rolled his eyes, "yeah, and the sky is purple." Troy looked at him, "I don't like her ok...you have nothing to worry about.." Chase nodded, "Better be." Troy sighed, Gabriella never leaving his mind.

**...**

Gabriella walked into the Restruant and spotted sharpay and her brother. she took a deep breath and walked over to them, "hey." she smiled, Sharpay smiled, "Gabi, thanks for coming.." she scooted over for her to take a seat. "Gabi, this is my brother Ryan.." Him and Gabriella shook hands, "It's nice to meet you Ryan." Gabriella smiled sweetly. Ryan nodded, "same." Gabriella looked at sharpay, "ok, can you tell me about Troy?" Sharpay scowled and crossed her arms, "After lunch Gabs, I'm in a good mood now...Bolton will only ruin it." Gabriella nodded and sat down next to Sharpay, across from Ryan. Everything on the menu was in french, "uhm I can't read this..." Gabriella said, squinting at the fancy script. Sharpay chuckled, "you can just have what I'm having...escargot and american french fries...ooh and a chocolate shake!" Gabriella nodded, "Thanks." she smiled. after lunch was over, Ryan scooted out of his seat and left the girls to talk.

Gabriella and Sharpay sat in the booth, "how's your first day been so far?" sharpay asked. Gabriella took a sip of her chocolate shake, "It was very cool." she smiled, "so umm, what do you have against Troy?" Sharpay sighed, "Gabriella-" "no, what do you have against him.." Sharpay sighed, "His a heartbreaker Gabriella, his a player... his dated almost every single girl in the whole school, and slept with half of them.." Gabriella covered her mouth, "but..he..he can't be...not Troy..his too sweet.." Sharpay covered her hand with her own, "Gabs, believe me, I was one of the girls he slept with and I was the freckled face, brace faced freshman and he was a hunk of a sophomore when he did it to so sweet to me yesterday." Sharpay shook her head, "That's the Bolton charm, trust me Gabriella...stay away from him...he's not worth getting your heart broken over."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes looking down at her hands, "I-I thought he liked me.." Gabriella sniffled. Sharpay hugged her, "It's gonna be alright Gabriella.." Gabriella sighed, "I'm not gonna fall for his charm... I've been hurt too much already.." Sharpay sighed, "so what are you gonna do?" she asked. Gabriella sniffled, "I'm just gonna straight up tell him when I see him and his alone that I don't want to be near him cause I don't want to get hurt.."

**...**

After School Troy and Chase walked through the door, Gabriella turned around from the fridge and sighed, "Hey Gabs." Chase hugged her, "how was your lunch?" Gabriella shrugged, "It was nice." Troy looked at her, he was worried that sharpay could of said somethng to her to make her hate him. Chase smiled, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower...shouldn't be long." he ran upstairs. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Listen Troy, I think it would be better if you just stay away from me..." Troy's eyes widened, "w-what?" she sighed, "I'm sorry, but I've been through too much to get hurt.." she sighed, "Cause I like you alot, but I'm not letting myself get hurt.." "Gabr-" Troy started, but Gabriella shook her head and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridgerator, "I'll still you around school...but I just think that we stay away from each other...so uh, I have homework...Chase should be down in a while." With that she walked up stairs, leaving Troy with his mouth fallen open and his eyes clouded over. Only one thought swimming through his head, _what the hell did Sharpay tell her? _He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, he'll have to talk with Sharpay. What was the reason he broke up with her again...?

Chase came downstairs, his heart wet. "hey, you ready to play some b-ball!" he asked. Troy rubbed his hands through his hair, "I'm not in the mood, ok?" Chase looked at him, and took a seat next to him, "hey, what's up?" Troy leaned back in his seat, "nothing." Chase rolled his eyes, "whatever..come on, tell me.." Troy sighed, "Gabriella told me she didn't want me near her.." Chase looked at him, "and your upset about that why? Troy, she's just one girl who doesn't want you, is that too much to handle? it's not like you fell inlove with her or something." he chuckled, and Troy stared at him, his chuckled died down, "oh no..god Troy, no, you didn't fall for her did you?" he said standing up. Troy looked at him, he could lie...risk losing his friendship...oh hell, who was he to care about that? He gulped, "no! Of course not, I was just looking forward to her as a friend." Chase narrowed her eyes, "uh huh yeah, and Austin Butler and Vanessa Hudgens make a good couple, tell the truth dude." Troy sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I just need to talk to Sharpay...she might've told Gabriella something." Chase sighed, "need a ride?" "No." an all too quick answer, "just stay here...I'll walk." Chase sighed and nodded, He knew that Troy had fallen for Gabriella, and who wouldn't, Gabriella is an amazing girl. Troy stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked out the door. he walked down to sharpay's house and knocked on the door a few times.

then sharpay opened it and frowned, "what do you want bolton?" she crossed her arms leaning against the door. he looked at her, "I came to know what you said to Gabriella for her to not come near me!" he teethed. she rolled her eyes, "I told her that you were a heartbreaker, and she should stay away from you, and I told her my side of the story on our break up..why do you care so much? she's just another girl, and a real sweet girl who doesn't deserve to be taking adavantage of, so I was helping her." "Cut the shit Sharpay, I broke up with you because you high maintenance and you complained about everything." Sharpay gasped and stood straight, "that is so not true Troy Bolton, I never complained about our relationship! You were just a player who liked to break hearts! YOU STILL ARE THAT PERSON!" Troy seethed, fisting his hands in his pockets, "Sharpay, just listen to me and you listen good pussycat"- her eyes widened at his old nickname for her-"you have no say in who I am with, we broke up and just because you are a big enough bitch to make some other girls' life miserable-" she wagged a finger in front his face, "I'm not the one who'll hurt her in the end Bolton, all the girls you hump and dump end up hating you with a passion, you want Gabriella to be the same way?" she slammed the door in his face immediately, leaving Troy speechless on the door step. He sighed, turning around and jogging down the driveway. THe anger burning in him and his fist connecting with the Evan's mailbox, hitting it hard enough to knock it down off it's stand and also break a few knuckles. He winced, seeing the blood run between his fingers. "Damn everything to hell.."

**...**

Gabriella sat on her bed studying for chemistry, and Chase came in, "hey can I talk to you." Gabriella sighed closing her book sitting up, "sure." she said, Chase sat beside her. "You know your like a sister to me..right?" she nodded, "of course, and your like my big brother.." he smiled, "I wanna know why you don't wanna see Troy anymore..?" Gabriella sighed, "all his looking for in me is sex, then his done with me..I don't wanna go through that type of pain, I went through it once.." Chase looked at her, "really?" Gabriella nodded, "there was this guy, and he you know, I liked him, and he seemed to like me, but then I found out he was using me for a project... that he had to get an A on or he couldn't be on the basketball team.." Chase sighed, "Gabriella, Troy won't hurt you, he knows better not too since you my cousin.." Gabriella sighed, "I don't know.." Chase sighed, "look, give him a chance, just let him be your friend...that's all he wants.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded, "fine...whens he coming over.." before he could speak, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal chase, "hey is chase-" he saw chase, "oh.." Gabriella stood up and walked over to Troy and shut the door. and she gently wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance...I wanna be friends, nothing more..." she looked up at him, he stared into her eyes, "I just don't wanna hurt anymore." she had tears forming in her eyes.

Hugs. He...well, his mother died when he was 3, barely knew her and his father...well if you call a congradulatory pat on the back after a big game a hug then yeah, Troy's been hugged loads of times, but...okay the hell with it, he hasn't been hugged since his mother died and it kind of scared him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and held her semi tight and semi closely, "uhmm thanks...and I won't hurt you." He inhaled her scent, bananas and pineapple, damn it she smelled good! He gulped, "not ever will I...hurt you." a tough promise, a big word, promise is.

Gabriella smiled softly, "Thank you...I've been hurt like that once, and I never wanna go through it again.." he looked at her stroking her cheek, "what happened?" she sighed, "Well, I liked him alot, and I thought he liked me, so little naive me was like aww he likes me, and I would do anything he asked.." Troy looked at her, "Brie." tears began falling from her eyes, "He told me he wanted me to have sex with him..." Troy's eyes widened, "You didn't did you..?" she sniffled nodding, "yes...and after that, he told me that he loved me, and he would never hurt me, and a couple days later, the project was due, and we got an A... which was awesome, but he dumped me after he got it..." she sniffled.

Troy looked at her, "well, I'm not like that.." she looked at him, "Really? But Sharpay said-" he closed his eyes, damn Sharpay to darkest, coldest pits of Hell and back again, he'll kill her. "Sharpay...I broke up with her because she wanted everything perfect, she complained and was high maintenance, I didn't want to handle her...so I ended it." she sniffled it, "but she said you we-" he really hated her at the moment, was it obvious? "Gabriella, Sharpay is a soul sucking, big assed bitch who cares for shopping and makes her brother her own personal lap dog, she's a monster Gabriella-more so than I am." she sniffled again, looking down at the floor between them, "Everyone is a monster Troy...we just hide it until we can't anymore." Troy tilted her chin and cupped her cheeks with his hands, stroking her cheeks. he gulped looking into her eyes. she had the most beautiful eyes. "Your not a monster...Your Beautiful..one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid my eyes on..." she bit her bottom lip, "how do I know that your just saying that...?" he looked at her, "cause, I would never lie to you...I'm done with sleeping around..I'm tired of treating girls like this, nobody ends up happy in the end..." she looked at him, "what made you change your mind.." he kept stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, "You came into my life.." then he looked into her eyes, "Brie.." she had butterflies in her stomach, "yeah.." he looked down at her lips then to her eyes, "I'm going to kiss you.." she gulped, "Troy, Don't.." she whispered. their faces were inches apart, he leaned in, but rested his forehead on hers, letting out a breath, "I can wait Gabriella..and I can fight." she looked at him, fidgeting with her fingers, "Troy-" He smirked, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "Gabriella, until next time...I'm shooting hoops with your cousin..." and with that he took off down the stairs and outside, Gabriella leaned against the wall sighing. she was actually falling deeply inlove with him. but she didn't want to get hurt. she knew no matter what that he would have to fight for her. she wasen't gonna let him get her easy, if he wanted to be with her, he had to prove he wouldn't hurt her, and that he was done with other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella walked through the hallways of East High. she sighed putting in her combination in her locker sliding it open then her wrist was caught in the middle of the locker and she yelped in pain. Baxter smirked, "hey bitch, we weren't done.." she looked at him, she whimpered "please..just leave me alone..." she felt her wrist throbbing "please, your hurting me.." tears were already rollling down her cheeks. Baxter smirked and took a hold on her throat and banged her head off the locker. she cried biting her bottom lip, "please.." she whimpered. "Yo Baxter!" called a voice, the bulky football player looked over to see the Basketball team standing with their arms crossed, the captain, Troy Bolton standing in the middle. His face set in a glare, "leave the lady alone." Baxter smirked, "and what are you gonna do about it Bolton? Bounce your ball on my head?" Troy smirked, "and kill off what braincells you have left? Why, Baxter, I'd never be that cruel..." Baxter growled, Gabriella whimpered and backed against the lockers; Chase went over and grabbed her shoulders, taking her to the protection of the basketball team.

Baxter stood there smirking, "Fine, I'll leave her alone.." he turned around then stopped, "after this." he turned back around to punch Troy but Troy dodged it and sent a punch sending him to the floor. Baxer looked up at him, "Now, leave her alone... and don't come near her again, or I'll give you something much worst.." Baxter nodded and got up and ran. Troy sighed looking at the basketball team, "alright guys.. it's over.." The basketball Team went back into the gym, Troy came over to Gabriella and Chase, "Brie, is your wrist ok?" he looked down at it, it was bruised black and blue. she held onto it, tears falling, "It hurts so bad.." she cried. He looked over at Chase, "we should take her to the nurse," her cousin nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Troy held her wrist gently,they guided her to the nurses office. "ow...ow...ow..." Gabriella moaned, "I hate Baxter." Troy chuckled, "yeah so does the whole school," They helped her to the nurse and the nurse looked up, "what's seems to be the problem?" she asked getting up. "her wrist is bruised really bad, It might be broken.." The nurse sighed and said, "follow me, we can check it out.." Gabriella sighed and sat on the bed.

Chase and Troy watched the nurse as she examined it, "does that hurt?" she pressed down on it, "ow.." Gabriella cried. "yeah it's broken, your gonna have to wear a cast for about 3 weeks.." Gabriella sighed, "How did you break it?" Gabriella sighed, she could tell the truth, but what if Baxter comes after her for it, she looked at Troy and Chase then back at the nurse, "I umm... I was mad and hit my locker really hard?" she said more like a quesiton. Troy sighed, of course she'd lie, most of Baxter's victims did. He was a raging psychopathic jack ass lunatic, he looked at Chase from the corner of his eyes, he was pinching his nose. Figures, Chase isn't one for lying. Well, neither was Troy, "Mrs. Wilson, it was Baxter...again." she sighed, "thanks Mr. Bolton...and you Miss Montez, are lucky to have two guardian angels at this school." Troy smirked, and chuckled a bit, "yeah real angel, I have horns that hold up my halo." Gabriella looked at him, and giggled. He just quoted her.

They put the cast on her and Troy and Chase walked with her down the hallway. all three of them had free period, so it was great. Chase looked at Troy and Gabriella. "Hey, I'm gonna go call my mom and dad, and tell them what happened." Troy nodded, Chase left. Gabriella turned to Troy holding her cast. "does it hurt anymore?" Gabriella shrugged, "It does a little bit, but I think if I take some tylenol it will help.." Troy nodded and leaned against her on the wall, "I'm glad that your ok.." she smiled at him softly. "me too, I'm glad your ok.." Troy chuckled, "He can't beat me, his a whimp." Gabriella giggled, Troy smiled at this. they looked into each other's eyes. "Troy..I would like that kiss right now.." she smiled. Troy smiled, bringing his hand up to cup her chin sweetly, touching his lips to hers chastely and pressing his lips to hers a little harder. His other hand went around her waist, but he didn't go further in the kiss, she was a nice girl, and he wanted to be patient with her. Gabriella wasn't a random fuck that he'd pick up at a random moment...she was different.

Gabriella wrapped an arm around his neck, of course cause the other one was broken. the kiss was so good, and so sweet. and sent sparks and shivers down her spine, she hoped he felt the same about the kiss, but she maybe wrong. she played with the sides of his hair and he smiled between the kiss pecking her lips on last time. "Brie, I'm gonna fight for you..." Gabriella nodded, "I know...I want you to prove to me that your done with everything" he sighed, "Brie, your sending sparks up my body, and shivers up and down my spine..I never felt like that before.." he held her hands. Gabriella smiled, "I feel the same exact way." he leaned his forhead on hers, Gabriella sighed, "but I need to take things slow, I won't be sleeping with you anytime soon, so you better be sure you want this." Troy leaned his forehead against hers, eskimo kissing her nose, "I'll show you...but first, I want to show you something." she smiled, "what?" Troy smirked, "it's a surprise...I'll show you after school; I have a feeling your cousin Chase is right behind me isn't he?" a throat cleared, "what gave you your first clue Bolton?" Troy backed away slowly, turning to face his best friend. "Hey man, what's up?" Chase scowled, going into protector mode, "uhm let's see, the sky, the clouds, the sun the moon...you sucking my cousin's face off?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Chase, don't be mad.." chase sighed, "I'm not mad..I'm just worried.." Troy sighed, "I know man, your scared I'm gonna hurt her, but I'm not, I know I promised in the beginning, I wouldn't fall for her, but now, I'm crazy about her... and I really want to have her in my life.." he held her hand and kissed it gently. Chase sighed, "fine, but if I find out you hurt her, friendship is over." Troy nodded, "I understand."

**...**

After School Gabriella went to her locker and a note fell out, she picked it up and began reading it, go to the door, down the hall from your locker, and open the large two doors. -Troy she smiled and closed her locker and went to were he told her. she ran up the steps and looked around amazed, "wow, what is this place?" he smiled, "it's the rooftop garden, on top of the school.." he pulled her close to him. she giggled, "so it's on the top of the school?" Troy nodded, she smiled and pecked his lips, and she looked into his eyes, "why are you showing me this?" she asked. He shrugged, "just in case you need a place to think...my basketball 'posse' doesn't know about it, only me and now you...I always come up here to think." Gabriella smiled, leaning on the railing, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the sun that was surprisingly low in the sky.

"I think it's beautiful..." she looked at Troy, "thank you." he smiled, grabbing her hand, and kissing it softly. "Beautiful garden...beautiful girl...just like a Jane Austen novel." she giggled, "I didn't know you read Jane Austen." Troy sighed, "I'm...not as dumb as people think jocks are." Gabriella smiled, her eyes looking downcast, Troy must have noticed, "what's wrong?" she looked up at him, "oh uhm nothing just...hungry." Troy smiled, "well beautiful, I got you something.." he kissed her forhead and went into his backpack, and gave her a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich a bottle of milk, and a blueberry muffin. "aww you didn't have to buy me lunch." he smiled 'I wanted too.." she giggled and sat down on the bench and took off the lid of the bottle and deeped the straw in there taking a sip, "you really want to be with me this bad?" He sucked in a breath, "you have no idea," he walked to the bench and sat on it with his legs straddling it like he was riding a horse. He just watched her eat and drink, her full lips moving as she chewed slowly, she smiled, "this has to be the best PB&J sandwiche I've ever tasted." Troy smiled, blushing, "Yeah i guess their awesome..." she smiled, "it tastes really sweet...what's in here?" Troy smiled, "M&M's...but don't tell anyone, it's my secret ingredient." She giggled, and swallowed her bite, "well it's delicious."

Troy smiled and leaned over cupping her cheeks kissing her on the lips. Gabriella finished her lunch, "Thanks." he smiled, "no problem.." she giggled, "how long can we stay up here?" she asked, "only for a little bit more." she nodded leaning her head on his shoulder. Troy sighed wrapping his arms around her, "People keep whispering about me..and you.." Troy looked at her, "what do they say?" she sighed, "that I'm your next sex toy...and guys ask me if after you have a turn with me, if that can have me.." she leaned her head on his shoulder again, "It's awful."she whispered. He never paid attention to what people thought, he never really thought his reputation meant anything to anyone because it never mattered to him. He sighed, "I'm sorry...but, it was just how I acted...in the past..." she looked at him, "I've had people talk about me Troy, but...this? Not ever." Now he felt shitty.

Troy sighed, and held her hand, "Brie, I am so sorry..." she sighed and looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh baby please, don't cry..please don't cry..I hate it when you cry especially when I cause it.." she buried her face into his chest, "I'm scared of getting hurt again.." she cried. Troy sighed, petting her hair, "shh! brie, it's ok..were going to be ok...were gonna work this out, I promise, I am done sleeping around, after me and you do it for the first time, I'm gonna make it so special for you cause you deserve it..." she smiled, "how?" "A soft bed, rose petals all over the floor, candles lit up everywhere, and romantic music playing as I make sweet love to you.." he pecked her lips, she smiled, "I can't wait.." Troy smiled, pecking her lips gently, grabbing her hands. "We better go...Chase is going to get riled." she giggled, standing up and pulling Troy with her, "we should get going yeah..." her voice was barely there, her eyes concentrated on his lips, he smiled. "what?" she laughed, "just...your love is becoming my drug-like that Kesha song..." Troy chuckled, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around, she giggled.

Gabriella giggled, "put me down.." Troy pecked her lips letting her down but still holding her close, they looked into each other's eyes. "we better go.." Troy nodded pecking her lips and leading her down the stairs. they got into his car and began driving back to her house. Gabriella looked outside her window, a smile on her face as troy held her hand, she turned to him, "Troy, before we you know, have sex.." Troy looked at her, but beack at the road, he cleared his throat, "y-yeah.." she sighed, "Could you possibly go to the doctor and get checked for HIV or any sexual transmitted diseases..I wanna be sure.." Gabriella giggled, "put me down.." Troy pecked her lips letting her down but still holding her close, they looked into each other's eyes. "we better go.." Troy nodded pecking her lips and leading her down the stairs.

they got into his car and began driving back to her house. Gabriella looked outside her window, a smile on her face as troy held her hand, she turned to him, "Troy, before we you know, have sex.." Troy looked at her, but beack at the road, he cleared his throat, "y-yeah.." she sighed, "Could you possibly go to the doctor and get checked for HIV or any sexual transmitted diseases..I wanna be sure.." He smiled, "Brie, this may make you happy, but I get myself checked every saturday...trust me. I'm clean." She smiled, and nodded, looking out the window. Troy chuckled and turned on the radio, knowing full well that he left the soundtrack to RENT in the CD tray and it wasn't long before the sound of 'The Tango Maureen' was playing through his speakers. Gabriella smiled, "You like RENT?" he smiled, "who doesn't?" Gabriella giggled and they pulled into her drive-way. she grabbed her bag and he got out and they walked hand and hand to the basketball court were Chase was. he smiled, "well, look who it is.." Gabriella giggled, and she peck Troy's lips, "I'm gonna go work on some homework..." Troy smiled, "Have fun.." he kissed her lips once more and she smiled walking up the stairs to the house. Chase passed the ball, and shook his head, "Troy, I thought you didn't fall inlove?" he chuckled.

He scowled, "Just pass the ball," Chase chuckled, "did you grow a pair?" Troy growled, and ran a hand through his hair and down his face, "just pass the damn ball Montez!" Chase chuckled once more, dribbled the ball and passed it to Troy who worked on his trick shot-something that he was awesome at, but he always practiced. Gabriella wasn't leaving his mind, but she wasn't distracting him either, "BOLTON! Focus!" okay maybe she was disstracting him a bit. They kept passing the ball, playing one on one. then Chase stopped him, Troy looked at him, "what?" he said trying to take the ball, "No, first off, I want you to admit that I was right?" Troy looked at him, "Right about what?" "that this would come back at you and bite you in the ass." he chuckled, Troy rolled his eyes, "ok, you were right... I fell deeply inlove with her, night and day she's all I think about...and right now I have the urge to touch and make her mine.." Chase raised an eyebrown, "and your not trying anything? that don't sound like Troy Bolton..." Troy sighed, "you think my life is all about sex and food?" Chase shrugged, but nodded, his best friend scowled, "thanks dude...real friend you are." he passed the ball with a little too much force and stalked off. Chase chuckled, "come on Bolton, I didn't mean it! Troy! Get back here!" Troy only continued to walk, flipping the bird over his shoulder and muttering something about friends who didn't act like them sometimes. He sighed, "People are real jerks sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

The next Month was getting better, Troy and Chase were getting along better, and Troy has improved on showing Gabriella that he wants to be with her. he was there for her every single day. right now, they were laying on the bed watching a movie, and Gabriella turned it off. Troy looked at her, "why you turn it off?" Gabriella sighed, "I've been thinking, You have been proving to me that you want to be with me, and I think that were ready for the next process.." Troy blinked, "r-really?" she nodded, "But one thing you have to do.." he looked at her , "and that is?" she stared into his eyes, "Tell me you love me.." Troy looked at her, leaning ontop of her on the bed, "Brie, I've never said I love you to anybody... and it's kind of hard..." Gabriella looked at him, "I know, but You don't have to say it if you don't mean it...I understand.." she smiled.

He bit his lip, grabbing her hand, "I give you my word that as soon as find out how to say it...I'll say the words." Gabriella smiled, it was small, but a smile as she looked up at him, "well, I love you Wildcat." he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. How do you say something that you've never said before? "Uh...can you settle for a 'ditto' for now?" she giggled, "until you actually say it..yeah." He smiled, "Well then, Ditto." Gabriella smiled pecking his lips, Troy looked at her, "so, no making love yet?" she giggled, "No, not until the words 'I love you' leave those gorgeous lips of yours." she giggled, Troy sighed, "Fair enough, I won't push you." she giggled, "Thank you.." and she layed her head on his chest.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair. he loved her, but he had no way of saying it...he hated this so much, why couldn't he say it? Troy sighed, "I..." she looked up at him, "yes Troy.." he smiled kissing her passionately pushing her onto the bed again, he pulled away and connected his mouth to her ear, "I love you." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him, "was that so hard?" she whispered with a smile. "You have no idea Brown Eyes..." she giggled, "come here Blue Eyes.." he chuckled rolling on top of her pecking her lips gently, and tickling her face with his long lashes and featherlight touches down her arms. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, "Troy..." his hands had found their way under her camisole, tickling her navel. "Troy, stop that-that tickles." he chuckled, kissing down her neck and moving his hands to the underwire of her bra. She used her hands to slightly unbutton the frist few buttons on his shirt.

An hour later, Troy had picked up Gabriella and they were now going to his house. he held her hand walking in, and she looked around, "wheres your dad?" she asked. Troy smirked wrapping his arms around her waist, "His out for tonight... I have the house to myself..." she smiled and he led her upstairs. "ready?" she nodded giggling, and he opened his door, her eyes went wide. the bed was made perfectly, rose petals everywhere, even on the bed, candles lit up everywhere, and the song Time After Time by Quietdrive was playing. she giggled, "nice choice of song." Troy smiled, "are you ready?" she took a deep breath, "Take care of me.." she whispered.

He moved a tress of hair out of her face, his lips gently capturing hers and building into a passionate frenzy as his lips devoured hers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tippy toes to give more of herself into this kiss, Troy lifted her up by the bottom and laid her gently on the bed. Her back sinking into the mattress, his hands going to her belt loops and pulling her pelvis against his, she giggled, "What?" he asked, pulling away shortly, "nothing...it's just I never thought that I'd be doing this again..." Troy smiled, "Well, I'm not going to dump you...you're mine Gabriella." She smiled, her hands going to the first few buttons on his shirt and she fidgeted with them. He smirked, bending his head down to kiss her deeper as his hands worked their magic and undid her jeans, slowly sliding them down her legs. His fingers tickling her skin, "that tickles..." he chuckled, "then this just got more fun for the both of us." she smiled into the kiss, Troy started making a trail down her neck, sliding her jeans all the way off, leaving on her white lace panties, her red tank top slipped off easily and her white and pink bra had a zipper in the front. His hands tickled her belly with featherlight kisses, she wrapped her legs around his waist, she had slid off his boxers and his shirt, he was in his boxers.

Her nails dug into his back as he bit into her throat, she moaned, "Oh...Troy..." he loved her voice, it sounded like she was saying his name in a prayer. They were so consumed in their romantic little world of just them, that they didn't hear the front door slam open, or the footsteps pounding up the stairs...or Troy's bedroom door slamming open with the angry, drunk middle aged man standing in the frame. But what made them jump apart was "TROY!" Troy and Gabriella looked over, Gabriella in her bra and underwear and troy in his boxers. "what the hell is going on here!" he yelled drunkly.

Troy rubbed his face, he looked at Gabriella, "Brie, stay in here, I'll be right back." he slipped on his jeans and shirt and pushed his dad out in the hall, "dad, what are you doing-" wham! Troy was against the wall, "what hell do you think your doing!" Troy sighed, "me and Gabriella were about to have a romantic evening, until you ruined it!" Jack narrowed his eyes, "You know ever since that slut came into your life, you haven't focused on basketball.. you a pussy now Troy, you fall inlove with her!" he yelled. His head hurt, but he would worry about it later, "Don't call her that! You don't know here dad!" Troy yelled, shoving his dad twice as hard, but seeing as he's drunk, he stumbled but caught himself. Gabriella curled up on the bed, the walls were the thin, she was hearing this. Jack pushed Troy again, harder this time, "You fucking pussy! Your just like your God forsaken mother! Weak! Believing in 'love'."

Troy narrowed his eyes, his voice low and threatening, "don't...you dare...talk about my mom like that." He pounced on his dad, but Jack [apart from drunkness] dodged clumsily and got over Troy when the 17 year old landed on the floor, the father hitting his face and..every visible part. Till his face was black and blue, "you bastard! Just like your weak mother!" he knew his dad was drunk, he knew his dad was a violent drunk, but he's never been this violent before. "Get off me!" Troy yelled-bam! Jack hit Troy's head into the floor, a sickening crack sounding through the air, Gabriella jumped and ran to the door, opening it slowly; seeing the scene before her.

Troy held his head groaning, he couldn't move. Gabriella stood there, he mouth dropped, "T-Troy?" Troy looked up, oh god he was gonna hurt her. "Brie, run!" she shook her head, "I can't leave you." then Jack smirked, "Troy got himself a pretty one, I might as well have some fun with her." Gabriella's eyes widened. "Troy!" she screamed as Jack pushed her inside the room and locking the door. Gabriella tried to escape him but he lifted her from the waist throwing her on the bed, "just hold still beautiful." he began kissing her everywhere. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "P-Please stop!" she screamed. Troy layed on the floor, he heard her screams, and he got up weakly trying to bang down the door, "Leave her alone!" he yelled. Jack ripped her bra off, Gabriella's eyes went wide, Jack smirked and yelled, tracing his finger over the tip of her nipple, "wow, some huge breast beautiful.." this mad her sick at her stomach, she whimpered, "Troy.." Jack smirked, "Troy, your little girlfriend has some nice breast.." he yelled so Troy could hear him.

He pounded on the door, trying to break it down, hearing Gabriella's screams "TROY! HELP!" he growled, searching frontically for something to grab and use to break down the door. He saw the book case in the hallway, he ran and knocked down all the books, lifting it up and dragging it to the door of his bedroom. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Troy, he only heard his dad's drunk, sick chuckle, his gut twisted, he banged the shelf into the door once...twice...three times...two more times after that, the hinges loosened and the door cracked so Troy could see inside. Jack perked up his head, seeing the door cracked, and Troy trying to break it down and get inside. He smirked, turning back to Gabriella, "I'll be right back...slut." he sloppily kissed her lips, she pushed him off herself grabbing the blanket and holding it to her breasts.

Jack slammed his hands down on the door trying to stop him from coming in. Troy then did a real good push on the door breaking it down sending Jack to the floor. Gabriella yelped, and Troy pushed his dad into the wall, "Stay the hell away from her!" Jack looked at Troy, he guessed Troy was really inlove with her, he wouldn't be this mad. Jack chuckled, "keep your slut...I'm..going back out.." he slurred leaving his room. Troy was breathing heavy and he turned to find Gabriella cuddled into the blanket and she was crying. that broke his heart so bad, he hurt her, and he promise he wouldn't, "Brie..I'm so sorry." she looked at him and held out her arms. he held her close to him, "Troy...I wanna do this...I want to continue.." she sniffled.

"Are-are you sure Brie?" she nodded shakily, Troy went over to her taking her by the shoulders gently, he sucked in a breath, moved a piece of hair out of her face and blew out the breath, "I think we should wait a bit longer..." she looked at him, "what?" he nodded, running his hands through his hair and down his face. "I'm serious...maybe, look I believe in signs...and...this"- he pointed to his busted bedroom door-"was an obvious one that I didn't see coming...I'm sorry, but I think we should wait a bit longer." Gabriella sighed, scooting closer to him [still holding the blanket to her bare chest], touching his arm, "I can wait Troy...I'm patient." Troy smiled, kissing her lips gently and holding her in his arms.

Gabriella layed her head on his chest and sighed. she was ready because he told that he loved her, and that was a big thing for him, especially when he hasen't ever said the three words. Troy played with her hair, what was happening to him? he never wanted to wait longer? he most of the time didn't care...but Gabriella was different, he didn't wanna lose her, and it was weird, because most of the time, he was done with them later on, but he was so far from being done with her, he loved her, he really did. Gabriella looked up at him, "I love you Troy." he smiled kissing her forhead, "I love you too Brie.." it felt so good to say the words, she smiled, "you really wanna wait? I never thought that you would wait this long for me." she smiled.

It was painful for him to wait, but..."I can wait." why'd he say that? He didn't want to wait, it was like his common sense was clouding his lack of judgement, wait, was that a good thing? Gabriella smiled and spun around and adjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her skin was warm. "Uhm..." she mumbled, he rose an eyebrow, "what?" looking at him through her thick lashes, "I read a lot of romance novels-" Troy chuckled, "why does that not surprise me...?" she playfully scowled, "I'm serious Troy, anyway...according to half those books...they uh say that there's more ways of giving pleasure than just sex..." her voice was quiet, timid. Troy chuckled, tightening his hold on her, "would you like for me to show you other pleasurable ways?" she gave a tiny nod, still biting her lip. Troy cupped her cheek gently, bringing her eyes to meet his; he smiled, "well just lay back and I'll show you..." she smiled a tiny smile, Troy began kissing down her shoulders, leaving trailers of heated kisses and butterfly kisses behind, his tongue flicked at her navel and when he came to the edge of her panties, he pulled those down so his tongue immediately attacked her womanly center. She moaned, "Troy...oh..." her toes curled.

Troy smirked and began attaching his lips so he was sucking on them. Gabriella moaned biting her bottom lip. "Troy...please." she moaned. Troy's eyes looked up at her as his tongue did it's magic. he had a smirk on his face. he kissed all the way up to her belly button, stomach, breasts, then up to her neck, which made it's way back up to her lips. Gabriella smiled holding onto his shoulders. she smiled, "That was so nice.." Troy chuckled, "very very much.." Gabriella smiled, "I wanna be yours forever.." she whispered leaning her forhead on his, he smiled pecking her lips, "and you will be baby.." he whispered back. she looked up at him, "what about when I go back home..." she bit her bottom lip.

He frowned, "I'll come after you..." he said that after a moment's three second silence. Gabriella looked at him, blinking a few times, "you'd come all the way to Missoula for me?" he smiled, "Gabriella, I'd do anything for you." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head into his shoulder. "I'd love that..." he smiled and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her shoulder. "you should get dressed...I'll take you home after some pizza? A movie?" she giggled, "M&M's on the pizza?" he smiled, "so I'm not the only one who does that! Finally!" she giggled once more, "My friends call me weird..." Troy pecked her lips, "Your so far from weird baby.." Gabriella smiled, "Now get dress, and we'll go.." Gabriella smiled getting up and putting back on her clothes. Troy watched her do this, and he wasen't gonna deny he was a little turn on by her body. she had the most magical curves. after buttoning up her jeans she looked at Troy, "were you staring at me?" Troy smirked coming over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm aloud.." he cupped her cheeks kissing her lips, "Your mine, and only mine.." Gabriella smiled and he drove her home.


	5. Chapter 5

A week has flew by and Troy and Gabriella were stronger then ever. Gabriella walked to her locker, holding her books closer to her. Sharpay came over to her. "hey.." Gabriella looked at her, "Hi Sharpay, how are you" sharpay took in a deep breath, "Good, how are umm you and Troy.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "were great, thanks.." She turned back to her locker, Sharpay sighed, "Gabs, I still wanna be friends even though you are with that pig.." Gabriella sighed, "well if you wanna be my friend, you got to stop calling him names.." sharpay nodded, "Deal."

The Basketball Team had just now got done with practice, Troy was breathing heavy walking over to the bleachers taking a drink out of his water bottle. Gabriella came over and covered his eyes, "Guess Who." he smiled, "The Most beautiful girl in the whole world.." he turned around placing his hands on her waist, "Hey, I was right.." she giggled, "hey there." she pecked his lips. Troy smiled, "hey, I wanted to give you something.." he turned around and grabbed his wildcat hoodie, no one has ever worn it besides him, it was his treasure. Gabriella looked at it, he smiled, "This is my jacket, and I want you to wear it, so that way everybody knows your mine, and no one can take you from me.." she smiled, "Troy..it's your wildcat hoodie...it's so special to you.." "I know...but you're special to me too," Troy answered, smiling, "I think it'd be a good combination that my too favourite things are together..." Gabriella smiled, setting down her books, "help me?" the blue eyed wonder boy smiled, and nodded, "yeah I'd be honoured ma'am." she giggled again, inhaling Troy's scent that the hoodie held, once she had it around it. It was warm, just like him. "It's beautiful Troy..." she said, turning grabbing his wrists-the sleeves were a little long on her, but physically men are bigger than women. He smiled, "Just like you.." he pecked her lips three times eskimo kissing her nose.

They were in their romantic little bubble, the basketball team walking into the showers dripping with sweat. The gym was quiet, save for the door squeaking silently and the piercing hazel eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the happy couple. Her lips curled in a sneer, her manicured fingers tapping against her elbows as her arms were crossed over her chest. "Troy..." she mumbled as she hid behind the bleachers, "new sex toy? No..."-she was thinking out loud- "girlfriend...Troy Bolton has a heart, who knew?" she smirked, "well, his heart is about to get broken...along miss Priss." she turned around, walking silently as she could-not easy with clacking heels-and she pulled out her cellphone, dialing a familiar number. It rang once...twice. "Hey, Pablo, it's Sharon...I need a little assisstance."

When Gabriella walked to her locker, some guy came over to her, "hey, are you Gabriella Montez?" The guy smiled leaning against the locker. Gabriella nodded, "yeah." "I'm Pablo.." he held out his hand, she shook it, "nice to meet-" before she could finish her sentence, his lips were attached to hers and she tried to pull away, but he was stronger then her. he had tears in her eyes. Troy turned around the corner, and his heart broke. "Gabriella!" he came over to her, Pablo looked at him, Gabriella had tears rolling down her eyes, she looked at Troy, "Troy.." she ran over to him and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy looked at Pablo, he was already walking away. His eyes narrowed he turned his stony gaze onto Gabriella, "want to explain what that was back there?" she gulped, "I-I..don't know what it was Troy, honest, I was just getting books from my locker...and-" Troy sighed, "Gabriella cut the shit, you say you've been hurrt before well so have I...I don't like the feeling, now please just tell me the truth." she gulped again, playing the edges of the hoodie sleeves, "Troy, I'm not lying...I don't know what it was, I was getting books from my locker...I didn't he was going to-" Troy grabbed her shoulders, for some reason she actually felt scared right now, but Troy felt much worse. He wasn't seeing Gabriella, he was seeing his mom...the image of her taking him to every 'meeting' she had at every hotel in Albuquerque and beyond. Lucille thought he was too young, too naive, too stupid to not know what she was doing. He figured out when he saw one of her..'clients' make a pass in front of him. "Stop lying to me damn it! What was that?" she felt tears form in her eyes, Troy's hands started pinching her skin. "Troy yo-you're hurting me."

Troy looked straight into her eyes, "why are you lying to me!" she shook her head, "I'm not, your not letting me explain-" "You have nothing to explain to me Montez! were over!" her eyes widened, "You-You don't mean that.." he sighed nodding, "yes I do." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and nodded sniffling taking off his hoodie and giving it to him, "Fine, but when you figure out that I was telling the truth, don't come back to try to get me!" she threw his hoodie at him, he held it, "Don't worry, I won't!" and with that he walked off. as he walked away from her, sharon made her appearance with a smirk, Troy looked at her, "what sharon!" she smirked, "It's so sad how you didn't believe your girlfriend.." Troy looked at her, "what are you talking about?" she giggled, "I may have called pablo up, the guy she was kissing and told him to kiss her so you two would break up...It was so perfect, cause now were even, your heart's broken, and so now you won't hurt her, or any other girl.." He narrowed his eyes, his temper already flaring was now boiling out of control; he grabbed Sharon by the shoulders shoving her into the lockers. "Why do you have butt into everything that wasn't your business!" Sharon dropped her smirk, crossing her arms,

"things that deal with you Troy Bolton is my business! I make sure you won't hurt anyone! No boys! No girls! Montez girl should be thanking me eventually. I did her a favour." Troy squeezed her shoulders harder, his nails digging into her skin, she winced. "You had no right you fucking bitch!" she smirked, "you already fucked me Troy...no need to say it another time..actually, I think I was the only girl that you came to repeatedly." "what are you talking about?" Sharon smirked, "love to chat some more, but I'm meeting my cousin...you know her, you dated her, fucked her, dumped her. Sharpay, I'm meeting her for lunch, maybe Gabriella would like to join us." Troy growled, "stay away from her-" Sharon tsk'd and waggled a finger at him, "Troy, you should be the one staying away from her...you're the heart breaker here." Troy looked at her, he had to get Gabriella back, "Move out of my way!" he ran down the hallway and to her locker. she was gone. he knew what class she had next, it was Biology, he would have to wait for her until class was over. he was already late for his class, but he didn't care, Gabriella was more important.

Gabriella leaned on her elbow in Bilogy, tapping her pencil as the teacher explained something about how animals reproduce. she sighed, her heart was broken. Troy had told her he would hurt her, and he lied. she should of never gave him a chance, she almost slept with the asshole, he would never change, no matter how much she wanted him too. her thoughts were interupted as the teacher called on her, "Gabriella, your needed in the principal's office.." Gabriella sighed grabbing her books and bag and leaving out of the classroom. as she was out in the hallway she was pulled to the corner. she looked up and saw Troy, "Troy, what do you want?" he looked at her, "I'm so so so sorry Brie, I'm an idiot!" she sighed, "well thanks, but I gotta go to the principle.." he held her back, "No, I told them the principle needed you...I need you, I need to let you know how sorry I am.." he gulped. Gabriella looked at him, "I don't wanna hear any apology.." he sighed, "Brie, please hear me out-" "why should I! you didn't heart me out!" he sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, I should of never assumed something like that, it just made me crazy that you were with another guy.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "my heart belongs to you bolton..but you broke it.." Troy tilted her chin, "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you...as long as you take my hoodie back, and be mine again.." she sighed looking at the hoodie, she looked up at him and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kept kissing each other passionately, Troy holding her cheek with his soft warm hand. Gabriella gripping his shirt. a few seconds later, Troy pulled away leaning his forhead on hers, "I promise, right now, I will never hurt you ever again.." Gabriella looked at him, "You promise.." he smiled, "here's my promise.." he got out his pocket and showed her a necklace with a 'T' on it. she gasped, "T-Troy...is that a promise necklace?" Troy nodded, pecking her lips, "it's a promise necklace.." she smiled, "A promise for what?" "A promise to never hurt you..and a promise to marry you someday.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "m-married? but were only in High School?" He smiled, "That's why I said 'Someday'..." she smiled small, turning around and lifting her hair so he could clip the necklace on and let the T fall in the hollow of her throat, she smiled and turned toward him. "Thank you..." she whispered, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her; bending his head to whisper in her ear, "meet me in the garden...after school." She blushed, and nodded, murmuring a simple love-struck 'yes' as he kissed her cheek and slipped the hoodie into her arms again. She was important to him, a Jewel that must be guarded at all costs, and...God Forbid, he'll guard her even if he had to die for her.

Later, After school, Troy and Gabriella were up on the roof top garden holding each other close. Gabriella looked at the necklace he gave her, Troy kissed the top of her head, "what's on your mind baby?" she sighed, "alot of things...alot of things" she sighed, Troy looked at her, "Like What?" she looked at him, she sighed, "my dad, and how he had to go to rehab, and I had to live here with my uncle, aunt, and chase." Troy held her close, "do you miss home?" she nodded, "More than ever...I miss my best friend Jamie Lynn, and I miss my puppy shadow, and my cat oreo...it's just...not the same without them..." she sighed.

Troy hugged her tight, "you'll see'em." she sighed leaning into him, "but I met you, that's a definite plus." he chuckled, "well I'm glad." comfortable silence surrounded them a moment, they both sighed contently, but Gabriella thought of something else; her memory bringing up when she and Troy fought earlier that day. How is eyes looked, like he was remembering something. "Troy...what happened...to make mistrusting?" he looked at the sky, did he really want to talk about it? Ehh, he could, but...he would skimp out on the details...they weren't worth reliving. 'why are you asking?" there, safe question. She turned her head, staring into his eyes, "I saw how your face looked when we fought earlier"- he winced-" and...the look in your eyes is what kind of frightened me...something happened didn't it? Was it your mom?" She is smarter than she seemed, Troy looked at the sky; unanswering. What should he say? He breathed in a breath and let it out slowly, "yeah...her." safe answer, and he wouldn't say anymore. "tell me." NO! screamed the voice in his head.

Troy sighed, holding her close, rubbing her shoulders, "Brie..I'm not ready to tell you.." Gabriella sighed, but nodded, "I understand.." he pecked her lips, "Thank you.." she smiled, and she looked at the sky, rain was about to pour, she smiled. "we better get going.." she looked at him, "no.I have an better idea.." she got her Ipod out and turned on the song Dela by Johnny clegg. she stood up, "like to dance?" Troy smiled standing up and taking her hands walking down to the center letting the rain fall on them as the music played, Gabriella began singing along, "I've been waiting for all my life, hoping for a miracle, I've been waiting day and night.." Troy smiled, he thought she had the most beautiful voice, they kept waltzing around the roof, like in the Can I have this dance scene.

The rain poured harder, soon it was loud enough that it was drowning out the music and Troy and Gabriella were both soaked to the bone. Troy chuckled, "we should get dry and warm...don't you think?" the brunette beauty giggled, "yeah..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, they walked together down the stairs and then through the empty halls to get to the front door. Troy's beat up white truck was the only car in the parking lot at this hour of the later afternoon. He opened the passenger door, it creaked loudly and half the dogs in the neighboring yards howled, yowled and barked at the irritating sound. Gabriella giggled, "it's an old truck I take it?" Troy chuckled, "my grandfather's...so yeah."

Gabriella giggled getting into the passenger's seat. as he drove her home, he pulled up into the drive-way. Gabriella had fallen asleep. Troy smiled, he was so lucky to have her as his. he jumped out of his truck and went over to the passenger's side lifting her bridal style. her head resting on his chest. he opened the front door and he carried her upstairs and layed her on the bed stroking her hair. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open smiling, "sorry I fell asleep.." she giggled, Troy chuckled, "It's alright.." he kissed her nose, "get some rest.." she nodded, "Troy..this weekend, let's go away for spring break.." he looked at her, "where?" she smiled, "let's drive down to the beach, and get a hotel room...and then.." she pulled him close, "You can make love to me..no interuptions.."

He smiled, "I love the sound of that..." he cupped her face, "but right now you just need to rest and get some sleep." she giggled tiredly, slowly closing her eyes, her lips moving slowly to form sleep morphed words, "Troy...stay..." she lazily held out her hand, gripping his. He chuckled, getting next to her and drapping an arm over her and splaying his fingers across her belly. He kissed her cheek, murmuring soft songs in her ear_, "summer lovin' had me a blast, met a girl crazy for me...summer days' driftin away to those uh oh summer nights." _

**...**

It was finally the weekend now, and Troy and Gabriella got permission from her aunt and uncle to go the beach together that weekend. they were in the car listening to music as they drove to the beach, Gabriella looked at him excitedly. "I'm so excited for this.." Troy smiled, "I am too.." she giggled, as they pulled up to the beach, Troy hopped out grabbing the beach stuff and Gabriella got out. she wore white bikini with a smiled white soft jacket. "Troy, do I really have to take my jacket off?" she asked. Troy smiled, "why not, you look amazing.." she sighed, "I look fat.." "Who told you that?" Troy asked, walking over to her, she bit her lip-hugging the jacket to herself, "Uhm my mirror...I saw my reflection." Troy sighed, grabbing her jacket and loosening her hold as she tried to hold on to it further. but, Troy pulled her hands away gently. "If you keep telling yourself that Brie, then I might lose you...I don't want that..." she sighed, chewing on her inner cheek.

Gabriella looked at him, "You'll never lose me.." he cupped her cheeks, "If you starve yourself, I might..brie, are you starving yourself.." she bit her bottom lip, and nodded. he sighed pulling her close, "I think your beautiful... don't do that to yourself.." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy.." "Brie, please.. you mean the world to me, I don't wanna lose you this way.." she looked at him, she knew something was wrong, "Troy are you alright?" he sighed, "I had a sister who died of anorexia...I don't wanna lose you the same way.." Gabriella gasped biting her lip, "You won't lose me that way, I promise.." she pecked his lips.

Troy hugged her tight, how could he not have noticed? He gently ran his hands down her spine, how long had she been doing this? Her spine was a little visible. It twisted his gut, "Brie..." he whispered, she pulled away to meet his eyes, "what?" it was a whisper, he coughed, "how er, how about we go eat at the hot dog stand...you should try their salt water dogs." Gabriella giggled, grabbing his hand, "yeah...I'd like that." They walked over to the hot dog stand and got some hot dogs. Gabriella took a bite of the hot dog and chewed it slowly, "yum..." she moaned, Troy chuckled, "is it good?" she kept eating it, "it's amazing.." she giggled. Troy smiled, "want another one.." Gabriella nodded, "yes please.." he bought her another one, then they bought some ice cream, and she gulped that down, "thanks for the ice cream.." she giggled as chocolate ice cream was all over her face.

Troy chuckled, "you got something on your face..." she looked at him, lifting her hand to her face, "where?" he chuckled, "I got it.." he secretly dipped his finger in his ice cream, placing it on her nose. She giggled, "Hey!" he laughed, Gabriella pinched off a bit, placing it on his nose as well. "how's it feel.." "on this hot day? Pretty good..." she smirked, "haha well how about this?" she brought her ice cream to his face to smoosh it against his skin, but he dodged and she ended up tossing it on to a cheerleader who freaked out like a snake had crawled up her leg and into her undies. Gabriella giggled, "that wasn't very nice.." Troy chuckled, and kissed her deeply. "You're very nice." Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "oh baby, there's something you need to know about me?" Troy smirked, "and what's that.." she smirked back, "sometimes...I can be naughty.." she giggled, Troy held her close to him, "that's ok...cause babe, I can be bad too.." she giggled, pecking his lips. "wheres the hotel at?" she asked, he looked at her, "It's 5 minutes away, why?" Gabriella pecked his lips, "tonight...is our special night.." she smiled.

It was like a romance novel or movie. Or like that Hannah Montana song, 'if we were a movie you'd be the right guy, I'd be the best friend...' it was like, well if it was a cheesy movie or romantic novel, it'd probably say something along the lines of 'and they fit together like puzzle pieces as he carried her bridal style to the hotel as she giggled into his ear.' but this wasn't a novel nor was it a movie, nope, this was real life and only one thing was similar and that was Troy did carry her to the hotel and then to the hotel room. But, when they got there the room looked like some one had ransacked it while looking for the lost jewels of Peru. Troy's brows knit together, "What the?" he mumbled, setting Gabriella down on her feet, looking around at the dissarrayed hotel room.

Gabriella looked around, "what happened?" Troy sighed, "I don't know.." Troy kept thinking maybe this was a sign, that they weren't ready. "I think this is a sign..that were not ready.." Gabriella stood up, "troy, I am ready, unless your not-" "No! I am totally ready, it's just, everything seems to be going wrong everytime we try.." Gabriella smiled, "well there's just you, me, and the bed, and that's all that matters, and some candles..." she walked closer to him, "But, I wanna wait for tonight, to you know, make it more romantic, it's more romantic at night.." she smiled.

"I can wait that long," she whispered, kissing his nose chastely, "but any longer Bolten and I'll get concerned..." he smirked, his eyes narrowing. "about what?" she giggled like a giddy school girl, "just concerned..." he pulled her in for a short kiss, "I'm gonna clean up, this room is a pigsty." she giggled once more. "I'll help you." Troy smirked, "how about this, you go to the mall, and you buy whatever your little heart desires with my credit card.." she paused for a moment, "A girl, with a credit card, at the mall? hmm.." he looked at her smirking, "see ya." she took it out of his hand and kissed his cheek, "hey, don't be long though.." she smiled, "I don't know, I might be gone so long that you might be tired by the time I get back, and won't wanna do anything.." she giggled.

Troy chuckled, "baby, I will never be tired until after were done.." Gabriella smiled, and pecked his lips, "trust me, when were done, your gonna go straight to bed, cause i'm like a cheetah.." she smirked. Troy smiled pulling her waist to him, "well as a matter of fact, cheetah is my favorite animal in antartica.." she bursted out laughing, he looked at her, "what?" "Troy, Penguins live in antartica, Cheetahs live in Africa." He chuckled, "yeah well, I suck at animalogy." Gabriella rolled her eyes, pecking his lips once more. "Perhaps I'll get a special outfit...for tonight." Troy tightened his hold on her waist, "I'd really like that...actually, no I'd really love that." she giggled and twirled out of his arms. Blowing him a kiss and sending him the I Love You sign as she walked out. Troy smirked, chuckling, as he started picking up the strewn papers and loose leaf pillow cases.

Later that day, it was already night and Troy was worried sick, Gabriella had been gone for 5 hours! he knew that she loved shopping, and that you could never get her to leave the mall, but she would of called if she was gonna be late. Troy sighed and decided to call her phone. when he did all he got was her voicemail. it was odd cause she always picked up at the first ring. Troy gulped, god he was worried sick about her. then right then Gabriella came through the door, "hey." he jumped up and hugged her, "Brie..where have you been?" "shopping, remember..oh and I got a special outfit for tonight.." she pecked his lips.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" Troy asked, grabbing her shoulders gently, "what took you so long?" so obvious that he was worried. Gabriella frowned, and sighed, "the bus ran late, I had to walk-" "Walk? This part of town? It's dangerous!" she sighed, setting down her shopping bags and flexing her wrists to check if the blood flow was still there. "Troy, I'm sorry..I didn't know that-" "You should've!" she narrowed her eyes at him, "don't yell at me Troy...don't you dare yell at me..." he crossed his arms over his chest and 'harumphed' "Maybe you should be yelled at!"

Gabriella glared at him, "just because I didn't call doesn't mean I wasen't alright!" his voice got louder, "then how else am I suppose to know if your alright or not!" "When I come back is when you know!" he grabbed her shoulders, "I was worried sick about you! don't you know how i felt!" he yelled, she pushed his arms off of her, "Get your hands off of me, I didn't come down here to be yelled at! I came down here to have a great time with my old 'boyfriend' " Troy looked at her, "why are you saying old boyfriend?" she crossed her arms, "cause were over!" she yelled.

"Well...FINE!" Troy yelled, backing away from her. "Leave go ahead! See if I care!" Gabriella's chest rose and fell with anger and anguish, her cheeks were flushed and her knuckles were white because her fingers curled tightly into her palms. She jerked up her head, "you don't deserve a goodbye Bolton." with that she left, slamming the door hard after her and Troy kicked the coffee table-thus, breaking it under his foot's impact- out of anger. "DAMN IT!" he yelled, the walls shook and Gabriella-who didn't left, but rather slid down the door and curled her legs into her chest, cried her eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

: Troy was breathing heavy, his nostrals flaring. he never was broken up with, never! he always broke up with them. he sighed laying back onto the bed, how could he be so stupid and let her go like that. he needed her bad, he wanted everything in the world to have her back, he would give up anything, basketball, his scholarship, anything to have her. he would do anything for her.

Gabriella sat at the bar down in the hotel lobby, she couldn't go back up there and face him, she would just stay in the lobby until the next morning and call a taxi. then a guy came over to her and took a seat, "hey sweet thing.." Gabriella looked at him, "Iook, I'm not in the mood.." The guy narrowed his eyes and looked at baxter who was waiting out in the car to bring her out. he turned to her, "look bitch, I can make this easy or hard for you...but it looks like I gotta make it hard.." he grabbed her by the waist pulling her out of the hotel. "stop it! no let go of me! let go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. everyone had their attention to her running over, but before they could help her, they had already put her into the car and took off.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and Troy bolted out to the lobby. His eyes searching everywhere she might be. He found the concierge desk, he cleared his throat, walking up to the desk. "Uhm hey..I'm looking for a girl." The concierge, a pimple faced, blue haired middle-aged, man looked up from underneath horned rimmed glasses. "Aren't we all kid." it wasn't a question, Troy smiled nervously, "I mean that the girl that I was with...did you see her...we had a fight, and I kind of need to apologize." The concierge sighed and lifted up his head, pushing his nose piece to the skin of his face, "I see a lot of people in the lobby kid." Troy sighed, digging through his wallet and pulling out a hundred and handing it to the dude.

The guy held it up to the light, and stuffed it into his pocket and looked at his magazine, "some guy came in here and grabbed her and took off with her in a car.." Troy's eyes widened, and his heart began to pound, "what car? what guy?" he sighed, and slammed his wallet on the counter, "I"ll give you everything I have! just tell me where they took her!" the guy sighed, "well, they took off in a silver truck..." Troy's eyes widened, "did it have wildcats stickers on it?" the guy nodded, "yeah." and with that Troy had taken off out the doors.

Baxter and Gabriella sat in the back of the pick up truck, she was tied down and tape was over her mouth. she narrowed her eyes at Baxter. he smirked, "wow, you look so sexy when your pissed." he came closer to her, her stomach knotted up, and felt sick. "Wow, bolton has him a pretty one here... hey, since he is usually done with them, why won't we keep this one for awhile.." he smirked and his brother Greg chuckled, "hey, as long as we share." Gabriella then kicked him in the stomach sending him into the ground. "you little bitch!" he was about to slap her till he saw Troy's car and him driving after him. Gabriella's eyes widened, he came back for her? "shit..Greg, step on it! Bolton is right behind us." as soon as Greg landed his foot on the gas pedal, it sent Gabriella on the floor.

Troy has never gone over the speed limit in his life, okay that's crap, he's done it only a few times before and only because he was stupid enough to drink and drive. Wow, so brave, but this time he was sober...how he see's it he's love drunk. He stepped on the gas when he saw their car lurch forward, his car was a brand new 2012 ferrari, he could go so much faster. He did. He bumped into the back of their car, pressing a button like in one of those spy movies that unleashed a clamped and attached his car to the bumper of their dingy one, okay that's an exageration..it didn't happen. "Baxter! He's on us!" Baxter sped, unaware that he was literally dragging Troy with them, another exageration. Jumping out of the drivers side, he climbed on the hood, and jumped onto the roof of Baxter's car barely hanging on he pulled himself up, Greg's eyes widened and turned frantically on his older brother, "Bro! He's on top of us!" "I GOT THAT!" Greg growled, "NO! Literally on top of the car!" Baxter growled, telling his brother to take the wheel, but his sentence didn't get out because (since his window was opened) Troy brought his arms through the small opening, "Let her go Baxter!" he'd kill the bastard, he'd do anything to kill the bastard.

Gabriella's eyes widened, and Baxter looked at Troy, "no way!" Troy glared at him, forming a fist, "Don't make me beat the shit out of you.. cause I would hate to do it infront of her.." Baxter smiled, "haha, wow, you little whimp don't wanna beat me infront of your new little girlfriend.." Gabriella watched the scene, she watch Troy getting tense and angry. Troy closed his eyes, "just let her go!" Baxter smirked, "what's a matter Troy..she's just another one of your fucks, I just wanna have a little fun with-" "you can have anything... I'll do anything, just give her back to me.." Gabriella shook her head, her eyes connected with Troy. she kept shaking her head at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Baxter smiled, but he also tried to keep an eye on the road-and he calls himself a bad guy? Greg had gotten up to go the back, picking up Gabriella by her hair. Troy looked at her, but he spoke directly to Baxter, "Just...let her...go." He pretended to think, "mm no." Troy growled, and since he wasn't looking, he yanked at the steering wheel, well, the brake wires underneath-disconnecting them- and then at the steering wheel. "BRIE! Jump out of the back! I'll come back to you!" she nodded, yanking her hair out of Greg's grasp (the coward followed her lead, pfft) Troy yanked at the steering wheel again, this time making the car roll off the side of the bridge they were on. Right in to the Rio Grande river. "TROY!" Gabriella yelled, tears cascading down her face.

When Gabriella landed on the ground, she gasped in pain, but the fall had got the ropes off of her. when her hands were free she ripped the tape off her mouth. and she looked at the river watching the truck sink. her eyes widened, "No...Troy!" she ran towards the river jumping in and going under towards the truck. she held her breath and swam quickly towards the truck. her eyes were burning but she needed to get to Troy. Troy was in the truck passed out. she swam to him, and tugged him hard out of the car.

As soon as she came back up with him, she gasped for air, carrying him out onto the water. she was breathing heavy, Trying to catch her breath, "Oh Troy.." his eyes were closed, and his hands and arms layed on the ground. she gave him CPR and pressed on his chest, "come on Troy...please wake up.." she had tears in her eyes. then Troy woke up coughing up some water. she pated his back, "it's ok.." he looked at her, and spoke weakly, "Brie..what..what happened?" she looked at him, "You saved me.." she smiled, Troy looked at her sitting up, "w-why are you wet?" she smiled grabbing his cheeks with her palm kissing him on the lips, "I jumped in and saved you.." she smiled.

Troy looked at her, "Brie..I'm sorry.." she shook her head, "No, I'm sorry...I should of called you, I am so so sorry Troy..." he looked at her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so worried, you have no idea what was running through my mind, you could of gotten hurt, or killed, if anything were to happen to you..." he stroked her cheek, "I don't know what I would do.." Gabriella smiled, and kissed him passionately, and pulled away, "Take me right here.." he looked at her, "what?" she smiled nodding, "let's make love right here, it's dark, no one is around, it's perfect... and it's just me and you.." he looked at her, "I have a better idea.." he grabbed her hand taking her and walking back up to find is car.

Finally when they found his car he looked at her and smiled, "I have the candles, and a blanket, what about we drive to the beach, and light the candles there..." she smiled wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, Troy...your so good to me...I love you.." she kissed his lips.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms aound her waist, kissing her lips gently and deeply and oh so passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his wet hair, she deepened the kiss leaning against the door of his car. He moaned, his fingers lifting her shirt, and with his other hand he opened the back door and when she giggled, he lifted her up by the bottom and slid them both in to the backseat and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you..." he breathed. His fingers tickled her sides, she smiled up at him, "I don't think we're gonne make it to the beach..." he laughed, kissing her lips and leaving butterfly kisses down her neck as he undid her pants, sliding them down her shapely legs. Suddenly, his chest hurt...like it was on fire. He pulled away, grabbing his chest, Gabriella looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Troy...ar-are you all right?" he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was breathless words that sounded like he had a hard time breathing, "I...Brie...I can't...breathe!" her eyes widened, sitting up bolt straight. Fumbling for her cell phone, but not finding anything. Troy was wincing, grabbing his chest, "Brie...help me...I-I can't breathe..." his eyes were pinched shut.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "it's ok, I'm calling an ambulance.." as soon as she called and got off the phone she helped him out of the car. she was scared and worried, she didn't know what to do. "Troy..please try to breath.." he couldn't breath, he couldn't at all, his chest was hurting, and it was on fire. he shook his head, "Brie...I..I can't." he was able to choke out. she grabbed his cheek and his hand, "look at me, right at me..look into my eyes and try to breath, please...I'm really really scared right now and worried.." she had tears in her eyes.

He tried to just stare into her eyes, tried to let his lungs take in a huge gulp of breath, but it seemed that everytime he tried, it was like his lungs squeezed hard and clogged. Blocking the much needed breath from entering them. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, tensing his body. "I..I can't...I can-can't." the blaring of the ambulance sirens came around them, Gabriella held on to him. "Troy, I'm scared...please, just please breathe." Troy woke up in the hospital, he looked around the room and he rubbed his face. Gabriella smiled, "your awake." she came over to him. he looked at her, "w-what happened?" he asked. "Troy, why didn't you tell you had a heart condition?" Gabriella sighed,Troy shrugged, "cause it wasen't that serious." Gabriella nodded, "it's very serious Troy, you almost died." she had tears in her eyes, "Oh baby, come here.." she came and crawled into his arms, "I don't wanna lose you.." she sniffled.

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "You won't." he said, kissing her forehead, "not ever..." she hugged him tighter, "Troy please...just, why didn't you tell me?" he sighed, "you're not going to give up until I tell you huh?" she smiled sadly, nodding. He sighed again, "I...it wasn't as serious before..I never experienced so bad as not being able to breathe Brie, and when it happened to me...I was scared"- his voice cracked, he looked at the distant wall-"I didn't know what was going on...I was kissing you one second, and the next...I couldn't get a breath to kiss you...and then your face-all twisted and scared...I was scared Brie."

Gabriella looked at him, "well your fine now...but the doctor said you need to take a break and take some rest and you get a week out of school.." Troy's eyes widened, "Brie... whose gonna watch over you?" she smiled, "that's umm something I need too talk to you about..." he looked at her, "what.." she took in a deep breath, "My aunt got a call from the rehab center...about my dad.." Troy looked at her, "and.." she sighed, "he gets to go back home, and he wants me to come back home.. I told him I would think about it.." he looked at her, "why do you need to think about it?" she kissed his lips, "Cause of you." she smiled.

Troy bent his head back against his pillow, closing his eyes. "Are you hurting?" Gabriella asked, concern in her voice, Troy chuckled hollowly, "no...not really." she squeezed his hand, "Troy, what is it?" Dare he say it? "You should go..." her eyes widened, her lips pursed. He said it. "W-why?" he turned his head to look at her, "because...you're safer there...and-and he's your dad." "HE'S A DEADBEAT!" Gabriella yelled, "I'm sorry for yelling like that, but you know he's been in rehab 3 times, I've lived with different family members over a time span of 6 years!" Troy sighed, bringing her hand to his lips, "Brie...please, he's your dad...and he needs you-unlike my dad who...has never been there for me, go Brie...for me?" she felt tears running down her cheeks, but she also couldn't block a small smile, "What happened to the cocky player that I couldn't stop staring at my ass?" Troy chuckled, kissing her hand once more. "I guess love has a way of changing you..."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I don't think I Can leave.." Troy kissed her, "Brie, please...I'll come and see you every weekend, and then after senior year, we'll move in together.." Gabriella smiled, "R-really Troy?" she smiled having tears rolling down her cheeks, he nodded, "yes...cause I love you so much.." she smiled, and whispered, "I love you too.." as they leaned their forheads on each other. Troy kissed her nose, "when do you leave?" she sighed, "Next Week...during spring break.."

"How long am I in here?" Troy asked, holding her waist, she sighed, and then shrugged, "I don't know Troy...the doctor took some X-rays of your heart, they haven't been back yet..." speak of the devil, the doctor walked in with a Michael Jackson swagger, Troy could've sworn he sounded like Michael Jackson too. "Mr Bolton, I have your heart X-rays...and do you know what a defibrillator is?" the blue eyed hottie shook his head, the doctor cleared his throat, "well, aside from your heart condition-which I've discovered is an irregular heart beat- your heart is also enlarged by 35% difference of a normal heart...you Mr. Bolton needs a debrillator to regulate your heart beat."

Troy looked at him, then at Gabriella. Gabriella was silent. "can you give us a minute." Troy asked, The doctor nodded and left the room. Gabriella turned to him, "I want you to do this.." she sighed. Troy stroked her cheek, and nodded, "alright, I'll do it... for you..and only for you.." she smiled and kissed him passionately. "I love you.." she whispered, "I love you so much...you have no idea how much I love you, and how much I'm gonna miss you when I go home..." she sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, but I'll see you after senior year." she nodded tearifully, kissing his nose. "I...I'm gonna save myself for you Troy. I'll only give myself to you." He smiled, kissing her lips softly, building the passion and resting his hands on her hips as she crawled on the bed and straddling his lap.

Troy smiled, "Brie..before I do this.." he whispered, she nodded, "yes troy.." he rolled ontop of her, "let's make love, right here, right now.." Gabriella smiled, "a-are you sure Troy?" he nodded, "never been sure about anything..." she smiled, and looked at the door. Troy chuckled and got off of her and went and locked the door, "now, no more interuptions. she giggled and she slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Troy smirked and slipped off her shirt and kissed all over her neck. Gabriella moaned scratching her nails down his back and made her hands down all the way to his butt and rubbing and squeezing it, "oh Troy..I love you.." she moaned out.

He kissed down her neck, butterfly kisses behind the heated ones he trailed down to her bosom; his chest burned and he felt the pain coming up, but he ignored it...he wasn't sure how much he could ignore it, but he did. His hands worked at her pants, sliding them down her shapely legs and then her panties sliding down, she was only in her bra. Her hands worked at his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers, he moaned in her ear when her fingers brushed against his hard-growing member. "Brie...I love you..." his chest hurt, it was flaring with pain, but he ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him this time...

Gabriella let her hands wander all over him, feeling every muscle that flexed under her touch. Troy let his hands slip under the hem of her panties and tickled the sensitve skin there she moaned and bucked her hips against his little friend. He growled and thrust into her, kissing her more deeply and passionately and hungrily. "Troy..." she moaned into the kiss, Troy groaned, slipping her underwear off her legs so fast that she didn't feel the slick fabric slide down her legs, nor did she mind when the sound of her victoria secret bra ripping sounded in her ears. Gabriella giggled, digging her nails into his back and rolled over so that she was on top of Troy, she rotated her hips on his member. He moaned and tensed his arms and grabbing hold of the sheets, "Oh baby..."

She pulled away slightly, only a milimeter was between them. "Are-are you all right? Hurting?" he shook his head, but his eyes always betrayed him. She frowned, "I don't want you huring-" he kissed her again. Deep. Passionate. Heated.

Gabriella's fingers ran through his hair as he kissed her. her hands roaming his body as he did this. sexual change growl noises were being made as they kissed. and it turned Troy on wanting more and more. Troy rolled back ontop of her, and she pulled away, "Troy, are you sure-" before she could answer Troy thrust his mouth upon hers and kissed her more and more passionate. and then he pulled his member out of her, and collapsed beside her. Gabriella covered up and Troy pulled her close to him kissing her forhead, "oh god brie..that was amazing.." she smiled placing sweet kisses on his chest, "it was..so much better then my first time..and it really hurt, it hurt so bad, it feels like your being stabbed with thousands of needles, and I don't know about you, but I wish I waited for you."

Troy smiled, "well, with me you're stuck...and when we start our life together after senior year...there'll be more." Gabriella smiled, Troy smiled back, kissing her forehead and laying his head on her chest. The burn in his was more prominent, and hard to ignore, his breathing became slightly shaken. She lifted his head, "are you okay Troy?" He pinched his eyes shut, "I could use the doctor right now Brie..." she nodded, kissing his forehead and sliding out from under neath him.

As soon as Gabriella slipped on her clothe quickly, she looked at Troy, "Troy, are you able to get dressed?" Troy nodded gently, still holding his chest. she quickly ran out and started screaming for a doctor. "Doctor, Troy needs you." she ran to him, "what's a matter?" she took a deep breath, "his chest is hurting again.." her and the doctor rushed in, and Troy was laying on the bed gripping onto his chest. and they quickly took him in the back to prepare his surgery.


	7. Chapter 7

Minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like eternity. Gabriella was waiting forever it seemed, and when she called her cousin Chase and her aunt and uncle- ignoring the urge to call Troy's father. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room, Chase had brought the whole basketball team with him. Gabriella sat in a chair, her knees against her chest, "Please God," she prayed (unaware that her family and the B-ball team could hear her), "please keep Troy safe, make him well...I love him..please..."

Chase looked at the basketball team, "I hope Troy is serious when he says he loves her..." he sighed walking over to her, "Gabriella, let's go get some coffee." she looked at him, "but, Troy-" he nodded, "you need some coffee, your worrying too much.." he helped her up and when they turned there stood Gabriella's Father. "d-dad? what are you doing here?" her father smiled, "Gabriella..I missed you so much.." he hugged her, she held onto him tight, "I missed you too.." he smiled, "are you ready.." she looked at him, "for what?" "to go home, I took the first flight here to bring you home, I got your bags in the car.." Gabriella's eyes widened and turned to her and aunt and uncle.

"you k-knew?" she stammered, her aunt sighed, "we didn't want you to worry anymore, but he wanted to come get you as soon as possible.." she shook her head, "but Troy.." Chase pulled her close, "Gabriella, Troy is gonna be fine-" she shook her head, "I can't leave him like this!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks. her dad pulled on her arm, "no!" she screamed as he pulled her, he sighed and he lifted her up throwing her over is shoulders, she began kicking and screaming, "let me go!" and he dragged her to the car to take her to the aiport.

**...**

Troy woke up in the hospital bed an hour later, Gabriella was already gone out of alberqurque, she was probably already halfway back to Lousiana. Chase had to break the news to Troy. Chase walked in, "hey, how you feel.." Troy sighed, "better, wheres Gabriella?" Chase gulped, "umm Troy there's something you should no.." he looked at him, "where is she? is she hurt?" he asked worriedly. "this wasen't her fault, he came out of suprise and took her back home... she is already on a plane back to lousiana..she tried so hard to stay here but he took her home, she wanted to see you, she hated herself.. and she called me and she cried and she thinks your gonna hate her for leaving.."

"No!" Troy yelled, his voice raspy, his eyes darting every which way. "I-I...I could never hate-hate her! I need to speak with her! I need to see her!" he started yanking out the cords to the IV's and kicking off the blankets to his bed, but Chase stopped him. "Dude! She's already there! She's probably already there!" Troy looked at him, "I don't give a fuck! I need to see her!"

Chase held him down, "You need to calm down-" "I'm not fucking calming down, I need her to breath, don't you understand, I fell inlove with her, and I need her!" Chase couldn't believe it, his best friend that he had known for years had never once been this way over a girl. "ok Troy, I'll call her." he got out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Gabriella layed on her bed petting her toy black poodle shadow that she missed dearly. but missed Troy so much more. she stayed in her room, missed dinner and everything. her cell phone began ringing and it was chase she sighed answering it putting it to her ear. "what is it chase? I'm not in the mood?" Chase sighed, "Troy is awake, and he wants to-" before he could finish his sentence Troy grabbed the phone, "hey baby..how are you?" she sighed, "I've been better, oh god Troy, I hate my father, i hate him for doing this making me leave without a goodbye..I'm so sorry... please don't hate me.." she began to have tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey," he whispered into the phone, "I could never hate you...I just expected you here..." Gabriella sniffled on the other end, "I miss you Wildcat." she mumbled, Troy sighed wanting to hold her that moment. "I wish i could be there with you Brie...I love you." she smiled sadly, "I love you too." Troy sighed, "were gonna make this work Brie.." she sniffled, "how? your like all away across the country?" he smiled, "love has no distance Brie, I promise, I'm gonna get the first flight out there tonight.." Chase looked at him, "what!" she smiled, "Really wildcat?" he nodded, "absolutely, I love you, and I'll see you soon Beautiful.." she smiled, "I love you too bye.." he hung up and chase looked at him, "are you crazy? you can't leave! we have the championship game next week, and we have practice, and plus your dad's not gonna let you leave!"

"One, I don't give a shit about my dad, he's a deadbeat dead ass, and two, you're co-captain Chase...you can handle it." Chase stared at his friend like he had a second head and a purple tongue. "Troy, I'm not as good as you!" Troy rolled his eyes, trying to keep calm. "Yes you are...just...Man, I have to do this!" Chase narrowed his eyes scrutinizingly, "why?" "I love her."

Chase looked at him, "Troy, are you serious?" Troy sighed, "I know I told you that I could never fall inlove, but it did, I love her so much, and I'm willing to do anything for that girl..she's the one i want to be with for the rest of my life.." Chase smiled, "I'm so glad, my favorite cousin and my best friend together!" Troy smiled, "so are you gonna help me?" Chase nodded, "of course, you go get your girl."

Gabriella layed in her bed, her head laying on the head post. oh god she missed him so much. there was a knock on the door, "come in.." she shouted. her father opened it and smiled, "hey, I made your favorite, Crab Alfredo." she looked at him, "I'm not hungry." he sighed, "gabi, please.." she shook her head, "just go.." he sighed and left. then the front door someone was knocking and he opened it, and there stood Troy. "Can I help you?" Troy cleared his throat, "I'm your Daughter's Boyfriend, and I came to see her.." her father smiled, "come in.." Troy walked in and looked at her father, "how is she?" he asked. he sighed, "She won't eat, and I made her favorite.. can you try giving this to her, I really would love her to eat.." he gave him the plate of crab alfredo.

Troy nodded, taking the plate in his hands, he walked up the stairs to her door. Knocked three times, Gabriella's voice rang through, "Go away dad!" he chuckled inwardly, "Hey now, that's kind of rude to treat a guest." A gasp was heard and then the door swung open, Gabriella's eyes were a light and nearly golden. "TROY!"

he laughed, hugging her gently, seeing as his chest was still sore from the surgery, but it was good. "I've missed you." she said in his ear, Troy smiled against her cheek, "me too doll, me too-now," he pulled away, the plate in front of him, "what's this I hear about you not eating?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm not hungry." he looked at her, and sat the plate on the table and scooped her up in his arms and sat on the bed with her. "Brie, you gotta eat..please.." he kissed behind her ear. she sighed, "I couldn't eat...I missed you so much, and I was worried about you.." he smiled, "I'm here now, please eat...for me...I don't want anything to happen to you.." she sniffled, "I'm not gonna starve myself Troy...I promised you.." he smiled, "that's good to hear...now eat.." he handed her the plate and she grabbed and scarfed it down, "omg, Crab Alfredo my favorite, do you wanna bite?" she giggled.

Troy wrinkled his nose, "uhm...I've never had it before." she widened her eyes, placing a hand over her chest in over dramatized shock. "It's very good!" she picked up a fork full, bringing it to Troy's lips. "Open up pretty boy." he chuckled, curving his lips around the fork and sliding off the food, "mmm delicious." she giggled, "I know right...what's your favourite food?" he thought for a minute, "Tater tot casserole."

Gabriella smiled, "I will have to make it for you.." he smiled, "that you will.." she finished her plate and sat it on the table, she looked at him and she kissed him passionately. Troy layed ontop of her kissing her passionately on the bed. his lips traveled down to her shoulders and down to her neck kissing there. she moaned, "oh god Troy.." Troy chuckled. then shadow began barking. Gabriella giggled, and sat up as Troy got ontop of her, "who is this?" Troy smiled as the small toy black poodle came over to her and she lifted her up her arms, "This is the love of my life shadow.." she giggled, "isn't she beautiful, I saved her, she was hit by car, and I nursed her back to health.." she smiled.

She giggled, roaming her hands under his shirt, and coming to rest on his pectorals. There was a bump there, "Troy...there's a bump-" "That's the defibrillator." He said, like it was no big deal, continuing to kiss her, his fingers undoing her jeans and sticking his fingers underneath the hem of her lace panties.

Troy smiled lifting up her shirt and kissing down her stomach all the the way to her bellybutton and pulling down her jeans along with her panties. Gabriella smiled down at him as he looked up at her with his eyes, "I love you." he mumbled against the skin. she smiled, "I love you too.." then he brought his lips up to hers as she undid his jeans throwing them on the floor along with his boxers. Gabriella smiled holding onto his back, "I missed this.." she whispered. Troy began kissing from her breasts up to her neck. "oh god Troy.." she moaned out. Troy loved this, he loved her. they were completely naked and under the covers. his muscled body ontop of her. he looked into her eyes and kissed her lips and thrust against her, "oh Troy." she moaned, "faster.."

She dug her nails into his back, wrapping her legs around his hips as he continued to thrust. She made her hips dance on his as he thrust harder and harder, he moaned, "Brie...oh my Gah." she giggled airily, kissing his neck and bring her lips to the hollow of his throat where she bit down and started sucking, marking him as hers.

He groaned, bending his head down to her throat, biting through her skin and kissing and sucking feircely, marking her with the darkest hicky he could make. The biggest one he could give, she moaned, digging her nails harder and deeper into his back. She continued making her hips dance over his hard member, he stopped thrusting, bracing his arms on either side and just loving the feel of being inside her once more.

Soon they had reached their climax, and he collapsed over her laying beside her. they were both laying beside each other trying to catch their breaths. Gabriella wrapped the blanket around her body and breasts and leaned over and layed her head on Troy's chest, "I missed you.." she smiled. Troy held her close to him, "I missed you too.." he kissed her forhead. "That was the best.." she giggled. Troy smiled, "It was... I love you so much Brie.." she smiled pecking his lips, "I love you more..how long are you here for?" she asked. he sighed, "A few days.." she sat up wrapping the blanket around her, "A few days? that's not enough, I wanna spend more time with you..oh god I hate my life... why can't my dad just let me go back to alberqurque.." she sighed looking down at her hands.

"Your his little girl...he loves you." she looked up at his words, his face was impassive. Serious. "Troy, I-I want to be with you." He smiled, kissing her cheek, bringing his lips to her ear, "you know how life can be...it changes over night," she giggled, joining in, "It's sunny then raining, but it's all right." He chuckled leaning his forehead against hers, kissing her nose, "A girl like you can always make it easy." she kissed his nose back, "I know that you get me everytime." He chuckled, "through every up-" "Every down." "you know I'll always be around." they sang together, "through anything you can count on me all I wanna do, is be with you, just be with you." Gabriella giggled, sitting up and holding his arm against her, taking over the singing, "there's nothing we can't do, Just wanna be with you, only you." Troy smiled, "no matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart." She smiled, crawling on his lap, straddeling him, "you know it's true. I just wanna be with-" they sang together for the last part, "you."

Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips. then there was a knock on the door, "Gabriella." her father said knocking. her eyes went wide. "oh no.." she slipped out of bed, "Hold on." she shouted. she looked at Troy, then slipped back on her clothes throwing his clothes back at him and he put his back on quickly. soon she had put on her clothes and so had Troy and Troy made the bed and sat on the edge of it. she opened the door, "yes dad.." she crossed her arms. "it's time for bed, you have school in the morning.." she sighed, "Do I have to go, why can't I go back to new mexico with Troy.." her father sighed, "I'm sorry baby, but no, now, get some sleep.." he left. Gabriella sighed and sat beside Troy.

Troy looked at her, "it's gonna be ok brie.." she sighed shanking her head, "No it's not.." she sniffled. Troy looked at her, "don't cry brie..please.." she sighed, and looked at him, "I have an idea.." she smiled. Troy looked at her, "what?" she grabbed his hand, "get me pregnant, and then my dad would just have to let me go back home with you, he wouldn't let me raise the baby alone without it's father." she smiled.

Troy gulped, "Brie...I don't know-" she sat on her knees, turning towards him. "Troy think about it! It makes perfect sense!" he gulped visibly, his hands shook. He wasn't ready to be a father...he had a life ahead of him. "Uhm Brie I think that-" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Troy, don't you think that it's a good idea?" he smiled awkwardly, "ehh not really, we're still 17 Brie, maybe in the future." She curved her lips down, "en la futura?" she said in spanish, Troy looked at her strangely, she shook her head. "Just get out Troy, God! It was just a suggestion! Get out!"

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" she interupted him, "No, I try to think of something to be with you, and you don't wanna do it!" she sniffled wiping away her tears, "Brie, I'm just not ready.." she looked at him, "Not ready for what?" she looked at him. he gulped, "I'm not ready to be a father yet, I still have a future ahead of me.." her eyes widened, "so, say I got pregnant with your baby! you would leave me cause your not ready?" she had tears in her eyes.

"God no!" Troy said, "I'm just saying wait...until we're ready...we both have lives ahead of us. Futures." she looked away from him, sniffling, she wrapped her arms around herself and sniffled once more. "Just-just get out Troy." she mumbled turning to her bad and grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest, Troy felt a lump in his throat, "Baby, don't be like this-" she screamed, "GET OUT!" tossing a pillow at his head, he dodged but the fluffy projectile knocked a picture of her mother off her bookshelf. Troy sighed, walking towards the door and grabbing hold of the door knob. "I love you Gabriella."


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning, Troy woke up in an unfamilliar place, he was on Gabriella's couch. he sighed rubbing his eyes and sitting up. he remembered the arguement him and Gabriella had last night. he looked around and noticed that her father wasen't home. and then he went into her bedroom. her bed was made and then he realized she was at school. he sighed going over to the picture that she had knocked over. he looked at it, it was her mother and her when Gabriella was probably only 4 years old. he smiled on how cute she was and hoping one day his daughter was as beautiful as her.

He looked at the clock and it was 3:45, Gabriella would be getting home from school any moment. then that was it. he heard her come through the door with her best friend Jamie Lynn. Jamie Lynn and Gabriella walked into the kitchen, "and so I was like nuh uh, and she like yeah huh and I was like what the crap, he had just went out with her an hour ago and they were already over." Gabriella sighed then laughed a little bit, "things happen in relationships that you have no control over.." Jamie lynn smiled, "I guess your right, Hey I gotta go, I'm meeting Casey at the mall, remember, prom dress shopping later.." Gabriella sighed, "I'm not going to prom.." Jamie lynn gasped. "your going..and your gonna have fun.." gabriella laughed, "I'll think about it.."

Jamie Lynn left. and Troy came out of the room and into the kitchen. he cleared his throat, Gabriella looked at him, "hey..how was school?" she bit her lip, "sucky." Troy chuckled, and came closer to her, "I'm sorry about last night.." she shook her head, "it's ok.. things happen.." Troy noticed something wrong, "did something happen at school?" she looked at him, "No.." she said a little bit to quickly. "brie." he turned her around and he found a big bruise on her shoulder and one on her wrist. "Brie, what happened?" she sighed, "Nothing Important." she pulled away.

"Just tell me..." he examined her shoulder closely, it looked like a badly beaten piece of meat. She winced when he lightly poked it. "Brie what happened?" she sighed, "we were playing volley ball in Gym, and the ball kept attacking me." He wanted to laugh. But he didn't. "I can help you clean that up if you want..." she smiled wanly, "It's fine. Gym's not my friend." he chuckled, "Let me help...c'mon." she sighed, "yeah okay."

Gabriella winched as he helped clean up, He smiled softly, "sorry.." he apologized. "It's ok.." she smiled. he looked at her staring into her eyes, and he kissed her passionately. she wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. she jumped up into him as he carried her into her bedroom laying ontop of her on the bed. Gabriella pulled away, "I lied." Troy looked at her, "About what baby?" she whimpered, "I didn'd get hurt in gym.." he looked at her, "but you said-" "I know, I lied.. truth is, you know that guy I told you about who used me?" he nodded, "he did it, he wanted me to help him get an A in Biology or he couldn't get a scholarship, and his gonna keep beating me until I get him an A.." she explained.

Troy's blood boiled and he got off of her, "where does this prick live?" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy No, don't, it's ok, I deserve it, especially the way I treated you last night, I'll just take a few beatings and help him get an A and he'll leave me alone..please, I don't want you to get hurt.." she said holding onto him.

"It's a big deal to me.." Troy said all too calmly, getting off the bed, Gabriella slid off and grabbed his elbow. "Troy please...he's not worth it." He shook his head, "He's not but you are." He kissed her lips gently, "now tell me...where does he live?" She bit her lip, finally sighing after two or three minutes, grabbing her car keys. "I'll drive you." He nodded curtly, not saying anything but following her as he thought up plans to beat his ass.

Gabriella drove down the street and pulled up, Troy looked at her, "I want you to stay right here.." she looked at him, "Troy, don't do this, your gonna get in a lot of trouble.." he sighed, "It doesn't matter." he got out of the car and went up to the house. he knocked on the door, then the guy who had done bad to Gabriella earlier opened up, "can I help-" before he could finish his sentence Troy pushed him against the wall, "Dude, what the fuck are you doing!" Troy narrowed his eyes, "Your gonna leave Gabriella alone, the next time I hear you lay a hand on her, I'll personally come back her and rip your arm off and beat you to death with it... cause right now, I"m just gonna beat the shit out of you until you can't move." The guy looked at him, "get off me!"

Fist after fist...Troy's knuckles nearly bled with the force he put behind his blows, David kept hollering but his mother was at work and his father...was out. Probably fucking some gangly and homely looking whore. "Dude! Seriously, get off of me!" Troy grabbed his shirt front, "Stay away from Gabriella!" "Okay Okay! I will!"

Troy pushed him on the floor, and looked at him, "have a nice night.." and with that Troy walked out of the house and back into the car, Gabriella gasped as she saw blood on his hands, "T-Troy..what did you do.." he looked at her, "I took care of his ass is what I did.." Gabriella shook her head, "I should of never told you..." Troy looked at her, "Gabriella he hurt you! don't fucking tell me that you wanted him to hurt you!" he yelled, she bit her lip, "please don't yell at me again.. please.." she whimpered.

Troy gripped the steering column tight, his bloodied knuckles stinging worse but he bit his lip and backed out of the driveway. Gabriella turned her head away, "Troy...please tell me...what you did." he sighed, not looking away from the road, "I beat his fucking ass." he said through his teeth. Silence the whole way after that, she couldn't stop the knot from tightening in her stomach, and her mind was buzzing wildly with thoughts that didn't make sense. Except for one thing, Troy. He was consuming her...her thoughts, her body...her everying. He was like a virus.

As they walked inside, Gabriella's dad wasen't home and she started yelling at him, "I can't believe you! Why wouldn't you listen to me!" Troy narrowed his eyes, "I was just protecting you-" "No! you have anger management issues! and your way overprotective!" Troy couldn't believe it, "I only do it because I love you! and want you safe!" she crossed her arms, "Troy that's not love, that's taking control.." she turned away. he blinked, she didn't think he loved her, but she was so wrong, "You don't believe I love you? well Gabriella, I'm gonna show you that I love you.." her eyes went wide, "Troy what are you doing?" he gained up on her and pushed her against the wall kissing her, "Troy, stop! please! you don't know what your doing! please please stop!" she cried.

He kissed her hard, separating her lips and plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth, she tried to push him off of her, but physically he was larger than she was. His kisses slobbered down to her neck, it wasn't erotic, it freaked her out. "Troy...please stop...stop!" he shoved her hard into the wall and took his hands to her jeans. Fingering the button and zipper. She felt tears brim her eyes, "Troy...please...please stop." He growled, picking her up by the waist, he carried her over his shoulder-she kicked and screamed- to the bedroom.

he layed her on the bed getting ontop of her and kissing her everywhere. he completely undressed himself and her. her eyes went wide as he thrust against her. she began sobbing. Troy looked at her, "I love you so much Brie.." she began sobbing more and covering her face. it hurt, he was being rough with her. Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Troy please stop..your...your hurting me...please.." she sobbed out, she couldn't take this, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

He roamed his hands all over her. She continued to sob, "Troy you're hu-hurting me." He lifted his head, "I love you Brie." She didn't like the look in his eyes, so animalistic, wild. Her lips were trembling, "your hurting me...please stop it." He shook his head, "I can't...I have to show you that I love you..." his voice sounded different. She continued to try to push him off of her, "Please stop it! Troy, get off of me!" He kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples, "no..no.." he mumbled. She dug her nails to his skin, but that didn't work out that well. "Troy please, if you don't get off of me, I'll hate you forever!" her voice was loud and peircing.

Troy still didn't listen, he was wanting her so much. soon he was done and he wrapped his arms around her and she pulled away from him, he looked at her, "Brie." she shook her head, "No, stay away from me!" she shouted. Troy looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes, "Brie, what's a matter baby?" she looked at him, "you, you..raped me...I hate you.." she screamed. Troy looked at her, his blood boiling, "Brie..don't say that..don't fucking say that..I love you.." she looked at him, "No you don't.. you took advantage of me! I told you to stop and you didn't listen! and I hate you for that!"

He grabbed her shoulders roughly, "I love you Gabriella! I love you!" she yanked herself out of his hold, backing up some feet. "I don't feel the same Troy-maybe I did, but not anymore. I hate you!" his eyes narrowed and darkened, he pulled her so close that his breath hit her face. So, she spat in his face-much rather his eyes, he pulled back and she ran into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Gabriella!" he yelled, going to the door and pounding on it, "Open this door!"

Gabrialla back from the door, and looked around, he kept pounding on the door to get in. she pushed some hard things to the door so he couldn't get in. she then stood on the toliet and lached open the window in the bathroom. she used her arms to help herself up to the window and jumping out of it. and she ran all to Jamie Lynn's house. she needed to be away from Troy.

****

She knocked three times, hugging her arms around herself. "Hey Gabs...you look like shit." said the ever so blunt and rude, Jamie Lynn. Gabriella fought the urge to roll her eyes and swear, but instead she bit her lip and looked away, "c-can I come in..please Jay?" she used Jamie's nickname. Jamie nodded, opened the door wider. Gabriella pushed passed her and instantly collasped on the couch in a ball of tears.

Jamie Lynn came over to her and hugged her, "Gabi, what's wrong?" she asked. Gabriella sniffled, "I'm scared...Troy he raped me.." Jamie Lynn's eyes went wide, "why I Thought he loved you?" Gabriella sniffled, " I guess, I don' t know, can I stay here for awhile..please Jamie Lynn, my dad isn't home and I think he went out for a few days to get some more drugs, and that's when Troy is leaving." Jamie Lynn nodded, "Of course you can stay here, is there anything you need from home?"

Gabriella nodded, "a few clothes and I also need Shadow and Oreo to come here, I don't want them near Troy.." Jamie Lynn nodded, "I'll be right back.." Gabriella looked up, "and whatever you do, don't tell him where you live at, cause I don't want him finding me.." Jamie Lynn nodded, "I promise." and Jamie Lynn walked out the door.

Jamie lynn pulled up the drive-way and she walked inside. and Troy was sitting on the couch, "Gabriella isn't here." Jamie Lynn glared at him, "yeah I know, she's at my house." Troy stood up, "how is she? is she ok?" he asked worriedly. Jamie Lynn glared at him, "she's fine no thanks to you, I'm just here to pick up a few things for her, and in a few days after you leave and her dad has come back is when she is coming home, but for right now she is staying with me. I'm just here to pack her some clothes, and pick up Shadow and Oreo." she said walking pass him and walking into her room.

he followed her, "What do you mean she's coming back till I leave?" Jamie Lynn ignored him, grabbing the leashes for Shadow and Oreo and clipping them on. She packed a small duffel for her, she walked passed Troy again without word. Troy grabbed her shoulders, "What do you mean she's not coming home?" he repeated, she squared her shoulders, looking him in the eye. "She doesn't want to be near you...get over the fact quickly, oh and also she hates you." His lip snarled, "you're lying." she smiled wickedly, "am I?"

Troy stared at her, his eyes brimming with tears, "did...did she say that.." Jamie Lynn looked at him biting her bottom lip, "well, before I left she was crying and told me not to tell you where I live so you won't find her...so it's pretty obvious." she said crossing her arms. Troy looked down at the floor and at his shoes, biting his lower lip, "Take care of her, ok.." Jamie Lynn nodded, "That's why her best friend is here for..." she said picking up the animals and putting them in the little small pink house that Gabriella puts them in for traveling. "I say let her cool off for a couple days, I can till you love her, and she loves you...even though she may say differently.." Jamie Lynn smiled softly.

Troy nodded, letting Jamie walk out. What had he done? Why had he done what he had? He ran his hands through his hair, down his face and only felt a slow frustration build. He punched the wall. "DAMN IT!" his knuckles started bleeding once more, tears streamed down his cheeks. Suddenly he felt like a small child, wanting to be yelled at just so he can stuff down the giant 6 monster and be 6 inches tall. He gulped in a shaky breath, sliding down the wall and feeling his gut twist, saying the only thing that came to his thoughts. "Mommy..."


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella smiled sadly as Jamie lynn gave her the poodle and the kitten, "aww my babies.." Gabriella giggled as shadow licked her. Gabriella looked at Jamie Lynn, "is he still there?" Jamie Lynn nodded, "He loves you Gabriella...and I think his really sorry.." Gabriella sighed, "then why would he rape me?" Jamie Lynn sighed, "I don't know Gabs.. why won't you try talking to him?" Gabriella sighed, "I can't do it alone, what if he tries again?" Jamie Lynn sighed, "what if me & Casey go with you? we stay close by incase he does.." Jamie lynn said sitting beside her. Gabriella nodded, "Ok, call him and tell him."

Jamie lynn took out her phone and Gabriella gave her Troy's number. Troy answered it at the first ring, "Gabriella?" he said worriedly. Jamie Lynn sighed, "It's me Jamie, Gabriella has agreed, she will talk to you, but she will only do it if me and casey are in the other room, agreed?" she said trying to make an agreement and understanding.

"uh yeah...I understand." He hadn't moved from his position on the wall, he felt like a scared child hiding from a clown at the circus. Jamie Lynn must have heard the shakiness in his voice, but she didn't say anything instead she coughed and handed the phone to a nervous Gabriella. "T-Troy?" how is it that the girl he loves can speak but it did nothing to make him feel better. He still heard his mom's voice in his head, screaming at his dad and eventually the sound of his dad beating her against the wall. He swallowed and tried to clear his head and speak, "hey...Br-Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed, "Hi Troy..me and Jamie Lynn are gonna grab a bite to eat first then we'll be right over.." Troy nodded rubbing his hands through his hair, "alright...Brie..?" he spoke shakily. Gabriella noticed it and then spoke, "yes Troy?" there was a long moment of silence until Troy spoke, "I miss you..." Gabriella sighed, "I miss you too.." she bit down on her lower lip, and Troy inhaled sharply, "I love you.." he whispered. Gabriella bit harder on her lip to stop the tears from forming in her eyes, "I'll see you later.." she said.

She didn't say it back. Did he deserve her to say it back? Probably not...not after what he'd done. He still hadn't moved from his spot on the wall. His mind was focusing on his mother's screams, pained and angry. He knotted his hands together in fists and closed his eyes hard, "Mommy..." he said, reverting back to childhood, "Help me...please, I don't know what to do...I did a bad thing." It's so easy how we all can revert back to the neediness of child hood.

****

As soon as Gabriella, Jamie Lynn, and her boyfriend Casey were done eating. they all pulled into Gabriella's drive-way. Jamie lynn looked at Gabriella, "You sure your ready?" Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm sure.." they all get out of the car, Casey opens the door, and found Troy laying on the couch, he looked up and sat up quickly. Gabriella and Jamie Lynn walked in behind Casey. Blue eyes connected with Brown eyes. "Hey Brie.." he whispered getting up. Gabriella stood there uncomfortably. "Hi Troy.." Jamie Lynn looked at Casey, then at Troy and Gabriella, "We'll be in the other room.. if you need us.."

Gabriella shuffled her feet as she bit her bottom lip. Troy stood there, not staring at her in the eyes, but instead at her shoes, "how was your lunch?" he asked. Gabriella looked at up at him, "It was nice.." Troy nodded, "that's...that's..good.." why was it so hard for him? Troy looked at her, "I"m sorry Gabriella...I was selfish, stupid, a prick, and disrespectful..." Gabriella sighed, "Troy...I think...I think we shouldn't see each other anymore.." Troy's heart stopped and shattered into a million of pieces, "w-what?" she sighed, "It would be easy for you, wouldn't it? your used to getting all the girls, and you lose all of them anyway, what's the difference with me? I'm just like any girl that you slept with." she had tears forming in her eyes.

"No," Troy said immediately, walking closer to her. Gabriella stepped back, he paused. She was...afraid of him. "There's no reason to be afraid Brie." she stuck out her lip defiantly, "really?" he nodded, she looked him in the eye as she said, "then why do I feel afraid?"

Troy bit his lip, and looked straight into her eyes, "Cause I hurt you...and your afraid I'll do it again... but I will never ever hurt you again...I will only touch with gentle hands, cause love is a precious thing that needs to be dealt with gently.." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "How can I believe that?" Troy tilted her chin, "Cause I believe in you, I believe in us... if zac and vanessa can find a way back to each other, so can we?" she bit her lip, "Troy.." he tilted her chin with his finger and connected his lips with hers in a heated passionate loving kiss. Gabriella dropped her purse wrapping her arms around his neck.

It felt right...but at the same time incredibly wrong. Gabriella wanted to pull away, wanted to feel disgusted because of what he did. She didn't want to let go of the wrong he'd done, but this kiss, there was something in this kiss that just...just made her melt. But it made her feel different, it didn't exactly warm her head to toe like before. Troy must have sensed this, "what's wrong?" he leaned his forehead on hers, she sniffled, "I-I can't...Troy I'm sorry please...just, I think that we sh-should see other people...take a break." He pulled his head away, his brow creasing and his nose wrinkling, "Brie please-" she didn't say anything. She shook her head, wiped her tears and turned away, "Please just..I think you should go."

Troy shook his head, "come on brie...please.." he whispered still leaning his forhead against hers. their faces were close to eachothers, leaning against the wall. Gabriella gulped, and she sniffled, "Troy, please..go back to Alberqurque...it where you belong.." he grabbed her hand kissing it gently, "I belong, wherever you are.." she shook her head, "Troy please...It's not forever..just a break..." "Brie-" "that's why zac and vanessa are doing, having a break, seeing other relationships, then their finding their way back to each other...the way we should.." Troy sighed, "Brie, I can't stand not being able to be with you, holding you, kissing you, and just keeping you safe, I can't picture life without you anymore, I can't picture any other guy making love to you, holding you, loving you kissing you, telling you everything's gonna be ok, cause I wanna be that guy who does that, I wanna be your everything Gabriella.." he said holding her hand. she pulled it away, "Please Troy...just give me some time, If you love me like you say you do..you'll do that for me.." Troy sighed, if he loved her, he would do this. he looked at her, "Can I kiss you one last time.." Gabriella looked at him, and sighed and nodded, Troy cupped her cheek, stroking her hair and kissing her passionately.

Gabriella let both her hands fall behind his head and making her fingers around his neck. then her hand traveled down to his chest, pulling away, she bit her lip. Troy tried to catch his breath, "Brie.." she looked up at him, trying to hold back her tears, "Goodbye Troy.." he kissed her one last time and then looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Goodbye Brie...I love you so damn much.." she nodded. and he sighed pulling his hand away and going into her room to get his things and get his passport ready to go back to Alberqurque.

****

Two weeks. Troy's been home for two weeks, and...it's miserable. Feeble attempts from his friends to get him out of his room. HIs dad...for once being a dad and wanting to spend time with him-or perhaps in need of a punching bag, Troy's been tempted more than once to piss off his dad, just to feel something other than this sickening miserable, mopiness that engulfed him. Okay, pfft, that was over dramatizing it. He just felt like shit. Worse than that.

Chase knocked on his door, Troy groaned, "Go away!" he shouted. there was another knock. Troy groaned sitting up throwing the pillow on the ground walking over and opening the door. Chase smiled, "well good morning sunshine..." he smiled, Troy glared, "why can't you wake up grumpy and unhappy like normal people?" he said going to his bed laying back down, "you've been living like a caveman for two weeks...get out, get some fresh air, get a date.." Troy looked at him, "I"m not going out with anybody until Brie comes back to me..." Chase sighed, "Dude come on it's been two weeks, she even has a date tonight.." Troy looked at him, his heart pounding, "what!" Chase looked at him, "this guy at her school asked her on an innocent date, she said yes, she's moving on, like you should do.."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "forget it..I'm going back to bed..." Chase sighed out of frustration, grabbing the edge of the mattress and flipping it. Troy landed on his ass, "What the fuck was that-" "Don't even question it Bolton! Now, you're going to get showered, dressed, and"- he sniffed the air around Troy, and wrinkled his nose-"and showered again cause dude your B.O. is nasty!" he smirked, "yeah well I'm not going anywhere..nice attempt." Chase growled, while pinching his nose, picking Troy up by the shirt and tossing him in the bathroom. "You're not coming out until your showered!"

Troy sighed, he smelled under his arm pits and he could of barfed, he might as well take a shower so chase would get off his back. he stripped off his clothes stepping into the shower. as the hot water ran down him, he began rubbing his face, then he froze, laying his hands on the wall, he kept feeling Gabriella's hands all over his body, as they made sweet love to each other. he began to breath really heavy, why did he have to go and fuck things up?

****

Gabriella walked inside her house and slammed her keys on the table, well the date didn't work out, he stood her up. Gabriella sighed, and looked up and saw two cops, her eyes widened, "what's going on?" "are you Gabriella Montez?" she nodded, "yes.." she crossed her arms and they brought her father in handcuffs, she sighed "Dad, not this again.." The cop sighed, "were sorry Gabriella, but we will need you to pack your things, your going back to your aunt and uncles." she sighed and nodded, and went to go back, and of course not leaving shadow and oreo behind.

****

As Troy came out of the shower, and throwing on some clean clothes, he walked into the room and saw chase on the phone, "are you on the plane now?...alright..I'll see you then, and I"m sorry about what happened?..love you too, bye.." Troy looked at him, "who was that?" Chase sighed and looked at him, "Gabriella's dad was arrested for drugs again?" Troy's eyes widened, "what's gonna happen to her?" Chase stood up, "she's on a plane back here to stay at my house again, until her father can handle his 'problem' but umm good news for you, her date didn't go so well...he stood her up...never showed up.."

He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face, "she-she's on a plane now?" Chase nodded, and Troy laughed, screaming in laughter, he dropped his towel. Chase covered his eyes, "DUDE! cover!" blue eyed wonder boy looked down, seeing his towel around his ankles. "Shit." he muttered, lifting his towel and yanking up around his waist, "what time will Gabriella be at the airport?" Chase sighed, "now you're animated?" Troy narrowed his eyes, "shut up and answering the question!" he sighed again, "at 6 tonight-" "WHAT?" Troy yelled, "I need flowers and...balloons and..." "Man, your so whipped."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "roses, white roses, Gabriella loves them.." he said getting his clothes on quickly. Chase looked at him, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean she might just throw the flowers back at you." Troy looked at him, "Can't I just make her feel welcomed?" Chase chuckled, "yeah, ok.." Troy slipped on his jacket, "Pick her up at the airport, I'll be at the house at 6:10." and with that he left out the door to get her the perfect stuff.

****

Gabriella grabbed her bags and her suitcases and she saw chase, she smiled, dropping her bags, "Chase!" she ran into his arms, "I missed my favorite cousin." she giggled. chase smiled, "we missed you too..you ready to go back to the house?" she nodded, "I'm starved, as soon as we get there, I'm fixing some food.." Chase chuckled helping her carry her bags as she held shadow in her arms and oreo in the cat carrier.

As she they got to the house she walked in and let shadow and oreo out on the floor. "I'm gonna go to my old room.." she said carrying her things. as soon as she was upstairs. Troy walked in with a heart shaped candy box, and white roses and a teddy bear. "where is she?" he asked, Chase smirked, "aww for me, troy you shouldn't have?" he said trying to grab the items from him.

Troy yanked 'em back, "shut it man, their not for you." Chase faked pouted, "now I feel bad...damn." Troy narrowed his eyes, "just tell me where she is." Chase chuckled, pointing with his head to the stairs, Troy walked to the stairs as Chase snatched a single white rose. "Hey lover boy!" he called Troy turned as he was on the stairs, "Gabriella...Gabriella! Where for art thou Gabriella!" that resulted in Troy tossing down a single chunk of chocolate, Chase smiled gratefully, "thank you for paying the toll." he winked, "don't have too much fun kiddoes." Troy growled, but quickly smiled, knocking on Gabriella's door as he reached it.

Gabriella layed on her bed lifting weights with her arms, "Busy Chase, come back later, lifting weights.." Troy chuckled silently, and knocked again, Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Chase I said go, you know not to disturb me when I'm having a work out." another knock came through, she groaned getting up, "how many times do I have to-" she stopped as she saw Troy holding white roses, a teddy bear, and...candy? "Hi?" she spoke. he smiled, "hey Brie..these are for you.." he handed her the roses, and the other stuff. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, what's the catch?"

"no catch...just a welcome gift." She lifted a brow at him, he cleared his throat, and nodded. "uh yeah a welcome gift." She smirked, "this isn't a plan to get me back is it?" he frowned, damn she was smart, but he had to fake it. "no...no that's not the reason it's just...a welcome gift." Then came Chases boisterous voice. "GABRIELLA AND TROY! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "well umm thanks.." she said nervously. Troy smiled, "It's no problem at all.." Gabriella smiled warmly. oh god Troy wanted to kiss those lips so bad. "uhh can I come in, and like..we hang out, like friends...?" she raised an brow, "what about chase?" Troy chuckled, "forget him.." chase glared, "hey!" Gabriella giggled and nodded and let him in shutting the door. she went back and lifted up her small handles that she was lifting laying flat on her back on the bed lifting them up, "so what do you wanna talk about..?" she said lifting them up and down, as her breast came together as she lifted them.

Troy sighed, opening his mouth to speak, but a thought occured to him. He put a finger to his lips, shushing quietly as he shuffled to the door. "BACK OFF CHASE!" he pounded on the door once, Chase screamed, "I wasn't eavesdropping-" Gabriella giggled, "Chase do you even know what that means?" Chase thought for a minute, "uh...there's a dictionary downstairs be right back." Troy sighed, "take as long as you need to..." he turned to Gabriella, "does he know how to use a dictionary?" "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" "You want to keep your ears?" Troy threatened.

Gabriella laughed at the dorky boys, "You two are such dorks.." she said still lifting, Troy smiled nervously, wow he loved her body, he loved how she worked out every day, and they way she moves. "Brie...I heard about what happened...about the guy.." she sighed still lifting, "It's ok..I mean, he probably had something more important to do.." Troy shook his head, "doesn't matter. he should of told you if he was busy or not, not just let you show up and wait for hours and hours with no phone call.." Gabriella sighed still lifting, and then she spoke, but it was like a whisper, "I miss you.."

Troy looked at her, "I miss you too...so damn much.." Gabriella sighed letting the weights on the floor, walking over to him, "But it's still not right what you did to me..." Troy sighed and nodded, "I know, i don't deserve you.." she sighed, "Troy.." she held his hands, "You really hurt me, I cried for you to stop, did you care about how I felt when you did that to me? did you care at all? did you even hear my whimpers?" she said looking up at him holding his hands.

"I guess I..I was angry...for what I don't know." she sighed, "Troy, that's not a good answer...I'm sorry but I just can-" Troy grabbed her waist gently, kissing her warmly, she was shocked, freezing and tensing her body. That is until he ran his hands up her arms. "mm Troy please..." she pulled away, "just... not now." he nodded, "someday right?" she bit her lip, afraid to say anything so she just nodded. Troy smiled small, kissing her hand. "I am sorry Brie, and...if you need me to kick Chases ass, just call..." she giggled in spite of herself.

Troy smiled at her giggle, and cleared his throat, "I"ll see you at school tomorrow.." she smiled softly, "yeah..umm see ya.." he smiled closing the door behind him and leaning against it, god he loved her so damn much, this was killing him inside, not being able to touch. oh he wanted her so bad. he lifted himself off the wall, and walking downstairs. Chase smirked, "how was it?" Troy glared at him, "me and her are just friends... and if that's what she wants, then I respect that.." Chase sighed, "but how are you gonna feel about her going out with different guys?" he asked.

He coughed, "don't bring it up...and your ass is safe from my wrath." Chase chuckled, "that a threat?" Troy growled, and pushed passed him walking out the door. Chase frowned, "Hey aren't we playing hoops-" "No." Troy answered quickly, walking back to his house. When he got in, he was bet with a blunt force of his father's fist. He fell back on the door, sliding down to the floor, grabbing his jaw. "the fuck?" He looked up at his dad, who was glowering at him, "you've been where?"

Troy stood up, "at chase's." Jack pushed him against the wall, "You were with that Gabriella slut!" Troy's blood boliled, "Don't ever fucking call her that again!" he said pushing him against the fridge. "Don't fall for her Troy.." Troy growled, "Too late, I've already fallen.." Jack kicked him in the stomach. Troy held his stomach in pain groaning. Jack smirked, "That's what I thought whimp...I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'm going to a party.." and with that he left. Troy rolled over on the floor in pain. Troy grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed chase, "hey Troy." "Dude, I need to stay there tonight...I need Gabriella.." he spoke. chase nodded, "alright, what's up?" "Nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow, I just need to see her.."

Chase nodded, "alright, I'll tell her to come over-" "No! don't, I'm coming there.." and with that he hung up and helped himself up walking out the door and walking to the Montez residence. Gabriella had fell asleep and then Troy walked in slowly. he looked over at her, he smiled softly, and he kissed her cheek, stroking her cheek, "Oh Brie... " he bent down grabbing her hand and kissing it, what Troy didn't know was, she wasen't asleep.

"Oh Brie, I'm so sorry I did this to you...your the most important thing in my life...and I wasen't thinking straight when I did that to you...I just wanted to show you that I loved you, but I think I went to far..." he stroked her cheek, "the point is..is that, if you just wanna be friends, and date other guys, I'll respect that, and be there for you when he hurts you...I love you.." he kissed her cheek. and Gabriella looked at him, "that was the answer I was waiting for.." she whispered.

Troy looked at her, "B-Brie?" she smiled nodding and sitting up and cupping his cheek with her hand kissing him passionately, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he layed ontop of her kissing her passionately, she pulled away smiling, "I forgive you wildcat... and I love you so much wildcat, I never want to be without you...we are one, and nothing can change that..." she pecked his lips.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. When she went to wrap hers around him, he winced. "What's wrong?" he shook his head, "Nothing-" she frowned, "be honest with me...please?" He sighed, standing up slightly and lifting his shirt, there was a blue bruise in the shape of his dad's fists. Of course Gabriella didn't know that, her eyes widened. "Troy, what ..what happened?" honesty, be honest. "My dad...it's not a big deal."

Gabriella gasped, "Troy it's a very big deal-" Troy put his index finger to her lips, "Brie, It doesn't matter...I got you back, that's what is important.." she shook her head, "No, he..he hurt you." Troy nodded, "It doesn't matter, I would be shot 1,000 times if it meant that I was protecting you...I love you so much.." he pecked her lips. Gabriella sighed, "at least let me take care of you.." she leaned him down on the bed lifting his shirt up, kissing up and down his chest.

He closed his eyes, running his hand up and down her side slowly. "Brie..." how he missed her lips, they were warm and soft. She smiled against his bruised torso, "better?" he sighed contently, "much." he said. She giggled, he grabbed her shoulders gently pulling her over him so she was straddling him, he kissed her nose. "I really do love you."

Gabriella smiled, "I know...I love you too.." she pecked his lips. Troy smiled and held her close as Gabriella layed her legs across his lap. Gabriella layed her head on his chest. Troy stroked her hair, sighing, "Brie, I got you something.." she smiled looking up at him, "what?" she asked, sitting up Troy dug through his pocket pulling out two promise rings, Gabriella gasped, "T-Troy?" he smiled, "These are promise rings, I promise that I will one day make you Mrs. Bolton.." she smiled having tears in her eyes as he slipped it on her finger. she pecked his lips, "oh my god.." she smiled, "It's beautiful..thank you.." Gabriella smiled, and looked at him, "Troy.." he looked at her getting ontop of her, "yes beautiful?" he kissed her cheek. "make love to me...hard." she smirked.

He touched his lips to hers, holding her gently in place under him with his caressing hands. She slid hers under his shirt, tickling the skin of his abs and his pecs. He chuckled and slid his hands up under her blouse, tickling her skin until he reached her bra and that's when he lifted up the slight under wire and teased her breasts. She moaned lightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Troy..."

Troy smirked as he unhooked the bra sneaking it under her shirt throwing it on the floor. the kiss became more heated, as their tongues became to fight together in battle. Gabriella looked into his eyes and pulled away biting her bottom lip playing with his jeans and pulling them off. soon their clothes were scattered on the floor and Gabriella had her hands and fingers running through his hair. "Oh Brie.." he moaned out, "oh yes brie, kiss me right there.." he moaned out as she kissing his earlobe. Troy held onto her back as he kissed up between her breast and then up to her neck, "oh my Troy..oh.." she moaned. Troy smiled and he entered her and he began pumping in and out of her. "Troy..oh my...please...that feels so good.." she moaned.

His arms quivered, and glistened with dripping sweat, she wrapped her legs around his waist and squished him further in her. "Troy...pause...I I want to feel you like this for a while." he smiled, kissing her forehead, "me too..." she smiled holding him close to her, kissing every inch of his chest and occasionally biting down on his nipples, he fingered hers which teased her into making her hips dance on his hard and solid member.

Troy buried his lips into her breast and began kissing everywhere. Gabriella moaned, Troy came from there down to her belly button making her moan with pleasure, "Oh Troy..please.." Troy smirked and he pulled out of her and layed beside her, both trying to catch their breaths, Gabriella layed her head on his chest, "...wow..." was all she could say. "I have no other words...to describe how amazing that was.." she smiled.

He chuckled, kissing her temple, "I'm just glad that it was with you..." he murmured against her skin, she smiled, turning on her side and running her hands through his sweat dampened hair. "Troy." "mm?" she smiled wanly, "please...stay with me?" "I wouldn't have it any other way Gabriella."

Gabriella cuddled into him and he wrapped the blanket around them both, he was so happy to have his girl back, in his arms, where she belonged. he loved this girl so much, he never wanted to lose her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella turned on her side to find her wonderful Boyfriend Troy Bolton asleep with his arm draped over her. Gabriella pecked his lips, he looked at her breathing in, "Hey beautiful.." He kissed her bare shoulders. she giggled, "Good Morning Boyfriend.." she smiled as he rolled ontop of her, "I"m so glad were back together Brie.." she smiled, "I am too" she bit her bottom lip. he pecked her lips, "I'll meet you downstairs, you get ready.." she nodded, "Ok." he pecked her lips once more and went downstairs as he got up to take a shower.

After Troy put on his clothes, slipping on his shirt walking downstairs, he saw the whole montez family eating dinner. he dreamily walked over to the fridge, humming a tune, taking out the orange juice. Gina and Greg looked at him, "Good Morning Troy.." he looked at them gulping down his orange juice. "Good Morning everybody! isn't it great to be alive!" he came over sitting next to chase, chase smirked, "let m guess, you and Gabriella got back together? cause last night you were all mopey... and hating life.."

"Was I?" Troy wondered, thinking, then he shrugged. "mm I don't think I was..I only remember Gabriella-she's so beautiful!" Chase rolled his eyes, grabbing the orange juice from Troy's hands. "Yo Romeo, care to shoot hoops in the yard? Or shoot 'baskets' in Gabriella's bed?" Chase always had suggestive language, that's why Gina and Greg were never surprised by anything that came out of his mouth. Troy narrowed his eyes but still smirked, "Mind your business asshole." Chase chuckled, "it wasn't hard to listen in...given how you and her kept 'oh oh oh Troy! I love you!' and you were like 'Brie...Brie...more more OH GOD!'-Ow!" Troy had playfully punched him in the gut.

Gina chimed in, "Boys! not at the table." chase smirked, "sorry mom." and they continued eating. then Gabriella jogged downstairs and hugged her aunt and uncle, "Good morning.." she smiled, her and Troy kept looking at each other smiling, they were so inlove. "Good Morning honey, how was your first night back?" Gabriella smiled, "It was amazing! I-I mean it was great.." she blushed sitting by Troy and pecking his lips. Chase smirked, "aww how cute.." Troy glared at him.

Troy and Gabriella had one elbow on the table facing each other. Troy smiled feeding her part of his toast. she giggled, and pecked his lips, "I Love you.." Troy smiled, "I Love you more.." she shook her head, "No, I love you more.." Troy shook his head, "No, I love you more than you love me more.." Chase rolled his eyes, "I would love more than anything to keep my breakfest down.." Gabriella ignored chase and giggled at Troy as he pecked her lips. The Aunt and Uncle smiled at two young lovebirds.

****

As they walked into school hand in hand walking down to her locker. he smiled kissing her cheek, "I love you.." Troy smiled, she smiled, "I love you too.." "what period do you have now?" she sighed, "P.E. it sucks." Troy chuckled, "hey, I think you'll live.." he wrapped his arm around her, "I'll walk you.." she smiled pecking his lips, "Thank you Blue Eyes.." she smiled as they walked to the gym. nothing could destroy their good mood.

Jack Bolton watched from a distance at the the two teens who were kissing and watching Troy making her giggled. his blood boiled, he hated it. He wanted nothing more then to ruin his son's life. As Troy went to Geometry, Gabriella layed her books down, and she was the only one in the gym. so she decided she would take a shower before any of the other girls got there. she turned to see Coach Bolton. she froze, "Coach Bolton, I'm just gonna take a-" Jack pushed her against the wall, slapping her across the face, "Listen you little whore, I know you've gotten my son inlove with you, so here's what your gonna do, your gonna do whatever he says, whatever he wants, he wants a soda, you get him a soda, he wants to kiss you, he will kiss you, and if you don't do as said, I will punish you.."

Gabriella whimpered, "say something bitch!" he slapped her across the face. she had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she nodded, "I understand.." she cried. he smirked, "Good, now, have a nice shower.." he turned to walk but then stopped, "and here, while you do it, I'll watch you... I wanna see why Troy likes to keep you around to fuck.." her eyes widened, "please, I don't feel comfortable-" then she yelped as he pushed her against the wall, pinching her arm, and pulling her hair taking her to the bathrooms.

Gabriella began crying and whimpering, "p-please stop.." he pushed her up against the wall kissing her on the neck. she whimpered more trying to push him away. "Please stop-ah!" he banged her head off the wall and that made everything go black.

****

Troy sat in geometry tapping his pencil, one more period till he gets to see his favorite girl in the world. then the door flew open and an juinor gave the teacher a note, "Troy Bolton.. The nurse will like to see you.." Troy got up and walked down the hall to the nurse..very very confused. when he went in and saw Gabriella and she was laying down, he rushed to her, "Brie, baby what happened?" she whimpered shaking her head, tears coming down her cheeks. The nurse looked at him, "Your father said that she had slipped and fell on her head, and she passed out.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip sitting up, "yeah yeah, you know me Troy, I'm such a clutz.." she couldn't tell him, he would just get in more trouble with his dad.

He cradled her head gently, "you have a really big bump on your head Brie." she sighed, her eyes were swollen and rimmed with drying and crusting tears. She sniffled, "Y-yeah..I-I know." she grabbed onto Troy's hand, squeezing tightly, "please don't leave me..." Troy smiled, running his fingers through her hair and down her cheek, "I'd never leave you." He meant it sincerely, but the way she said it...there was more to the story of her just 'falling, hitting her head, passing out..' and if his dad was the on to bring her to the nurse office. He looked at the nurse, "uhm Miss Scott?" she smiled wanly, "yes dear?" "can I talk to Gabriella privately for a second?" she nodded her pudgy head, and twiddled her chubby thumbs, walking through the door. Gabriella bit her lip, looking at Troy, "Troy-" "What happened Brie?" it was gentle, protective, but not overboard protective. She sighed, shaking her head slowly, "I-I can't tell you.." he grabbed her chin gently, noticing for the first time a bruise on her lower lip. Her nostrils had a bit of dried blood on them. "It was my dad? What'd he do to you?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "n-nothing-" "Gabriella, don't lie to me, tell me, what did he do to you." she looked into his eyes, tears forming in her eyes. she covered her mouth with her hand to stop the sobs from coming through. Troy held her close, "Brie, baby, it's ok..his never gonna hurt you again.." Gabriella cried into his chest, he stroked her hair sighing, his dad went to far, when he hurt Gabriella, that was it. Troy was pissed but he stayed calm for Gabriella. he didn't want to lose her again. "Brie, baby what did he do?" she looked up at him, "He pushed me, slapped me and said that I had to do whatever you wanted me to do..if you wanted to kiss me, I had to let you.. then he made me..." she looked away, choking on her sobs. "Brie, baby, it's ok..take deep breaths.."

she took in a deep breath, and looked at him laying her head on his chest, "Brie, your gonna be alright, I'm here to protect you, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.." she sobbed out, "he took me into the locker room and he told me he wanted to.." she sniffled, Troy didn't like the sound of this. "he wanted to see me take a shower, and see why you kept me around... and he began kissing me, then I tried to fight back and he banged my head on the wall...and that's what happen...Troy, please...I don't want nothing to happen to you..just stay away from him.." she sniffled.

Troy clenched his teeth together, sucking a breath in through his teeth, "He's my father...he did this...I have to handle it." she looked at him, her lips trembling, she held onto his shirt as hard as her shaking hands will allow. "Troy please..I don't want anything to happen to you." He kissed her nose gently, "and I hate it when he treats you like shit so I'm doing something about Gabriella...don't stop me." his voice was soft, gentle, but at the same time commanding.

Gabriella sighed laying her head on his chest. he wrapped his arms around her, "Brie, I love you so much.." she nodded, "I love you too.." she smiled softly. "I feel whole lot better.." she smiled. Troy pecked her lips gently and then it became more heated as he stood up and she wrapped her hands around his waist as he cupped her cheeks and both of his hands. soon she was up against the wall as he was ontop of her still kissing, with his hands still cupped to her cheeks. he eskimo kissed her and she giggled, "Troy..." she smiled, and looked at her, smiling, "yes lovely?"

"will you mar-" before she could finish her sentence her phone rang. and she sighed, and answered it. "Hey Jamie Lynn..what's up?" Jamie Lynn sighed on the other end, "Gabs, I'm freaking out.." Gabriella looked at Troy, "can umm I talk to her privately?" Troy nodded pecking her lips, "I'll go find my dad.." she grabbed his hand, "be safe..I'll meet you up front in a little bit, they said I can go home early.." Troy nodded and went to find his dad.

Gabriella turned her attention to jamie lynn on the phone, "ok, so what's up?" Jamie Lynn took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant.." Gabriella smiled, "Congrats...I'm so happy for you!" Jamie Lynn sighed, "I'm scared, I-I don't know what to do?" "does casey know yet?" she asked, "Yes, and his happy, but I'm not sure if his really gonna go through with it.." Gabriella sighed, "I think he will, his a sweet guy, he loves you, and I'm sure he'll love the baby just the same." she smiled, Jamie lynn smiled, "Thanks Gabs." gabriella smiled, "no problem."

Gabriella smiled, snapping her flip phone shut and stuffing it in her pocket. She grabbed her head, feeling a slight head ache come on, but she bit her lip and walked slowly toward the door and opened it. The halls were silent, smelling of poster paper being painted with acryllic paints. She smiled faintly, loving the smell, but hating the fact that it heightened her headache. She turned to go to the receptionists office, to sign out. She'd wait for Troy there.

****

Troy walked down the locker room searching for his dad. he was pissed, angry, aggervated, he wanted nothing more then to strangle his dad. Jack Bolton sat in his office chair reading the school newspaper. Troy came in and slammed it down, "what made you think! you could put your hands on her!" Jack smirked, "I have no idea what your talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about...you hurt her again, I swear to god I will kill you!" Jack laughed, "don't make me laugh Troy.." Troy pounded his fist on the table, Jack actually felt threatened by his son, but he would never let Troy know that. "let me make this fucking clear, touch her again, and I will fucking tear you apart!" and with that he slammed the door shut and walked out of the locker room.

****

Gabriella waited in the office and Troy came towards, "let's go Brie.." he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around protectively walking out and kissing her lovingly on their way out. he opened the door for her, and she smiled getting in. as they drove home, Gabriella wanted to know what had happen, "so, what happen?" Troy sighed, "nothing..his not gonna bother you again...ever.." she sighed, "oh.." she jumped up, "Jamie Lynn Is pregnant...isn't that great!" she smiled. "I love kids, there just so precious." she giggled.

Troy laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and scooping her in his arms to carrier bridal style. She giggled, "and you're carrying me why?" he chuckled, and kissed her cheek, "cause you're my girl and I want you near me." she smiled, "your girl?" he nodded, she rested her palm on his cheek, "well your my man, and I want you near me." he smiled, walking to his beat up truck.

Troy layed Gabriella in the back seat of his pick up truck getting ontop of her. Gabriella let her hands roam up his shirt taking the edges of the bottom of it lifting it up throwing it on the ground. Troy fiddled with her jeans as she did the same with his. soon clothes were off and the truck became steamy and heated as they made passionate love in his car. sweat dripped off his hair, he began sucking on her neck and she moaned, "Oh Oh Oh Troy, I love you.." she wrapped her legs around his waist. he smirked biting down harder making her his.

She dug her nails into his back, making him groan in complete ecstacy. "Brie.." he moaned into her shoulder, she wrapped her legs tighter around him, causing him to smoosh against her. She let her hands travel down his back, to his defined abs and down his happy trail where his member was stiff and hard and slightly inside her. She brought her lips to Troy's ear, "Troy...please...cum with me." he smiled, thrusting hard and harder each time. She arched her back and danced her hips to his rhythm.

Troy pushed her up against the wall of the truck and began thrusting against her. she moaned, "oh Troy...mm.." she scratched his back with her nails which made him moaned louder, "Brie..oh Brie..please.." their tongues started a battle, as Troy's member pulsed inside of her. it was a battallion of twisting tongues and pelvic thrusts, Gabriella dug her nails deeper into Troy's skin which only made him thrust harder, "Troy..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling to her. "Right there...stay right there..." Troy laid his head on her shoulder, kissing the skin there and suckling on the skin hard enough to mark her. She moaned lightly, They stared into eachother's eyes as Gabriella's nails were dugged into his shoulder.

She kissed his sweaty, glistening shoulder with hot kisses and soft frail butterfly kisses, along his collarbone. He shuddered, his pelvic thrusts slowing down to a more intimate rhythm. Gabriella matched his pace, they've made love before...but, this felt different. Intertwining fingers...entanglement of their legs...the rhythm of their bodies becoming one was just-different. And when they both cummed, their juices blending together, creating a warmth that filled them both, that seemed almost...musical.

They stared into eachother's eyes breathing heavily, both trying to catch their breaths. "wow.." Troy breathed. Gabriella nodded, "wow is the word for it...that was.." Troy kissed her lips hard then pulled away, "Just don't say anything..let's just lay here..." he stroked her hair, "I just wanna hold you forever.." Gabriella smiled kissing his lips and leaning her head on the seat. Troy kissed her neck up and down and to her breast. Gabriella smiled as she played with the tuffs of his hair bringing him up, "I love you.." she said holding his hand.

He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He was sure that his heart was matching to her heart's rythm. Gabriella sighed, running her hands through his hair, his sweat dampened hair. She smiled, "did...did this feel any different to you Troy?" He lifted his head slightly, smirking he said, "what do you mean?" she traced his face with her index finger, "out of all the times we've made love...this felt different...more special." He smiled, sliding a little ways so his face was aligned with hers so he could peck her lips before full out kissing her hotly. "It was special...I felt it too."

Gabriella smiled, "I never wanna share this with anybody else..." Troy kissed her passionately. "and you don't have too...cause your mine forever, and I'm yours forever, I will never ever sleep with any other accept for you...never..." she smiled, "I"m glad to hear that..." she sighed biting her bottom lip. "Brie, baby what's a matter?" she began to have tear well up inside her. "I miss my mommy..I wish she was here to meet you..she would of loved you for treating me good.." He sighed holding her close to him, "how did she die?" he asked hoping it wasen't to personal. she looked into his eyes, "she was murdered.." she sniffled.

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry ..." he whispered, she lifted her eyes to see him clearly through blubbering tears. "I was only 12...but I was there." he listened, how she saw her mom killed, how she wished she could've done something to stop the disaster from happening. How she still blamed herself. "Brie...it wasn't your fault...you were a kid." she sniffled, hugging herself to Troy, by now they were lying side by side-however squished tightly against each other. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "you were a kid...Gabriella..my mom left me with my dad when I was 8...he was abusing her, she grew tired of it and she just forgot about me when she left."

Gabriella sniffled, looking up at him, "do you miss her?" she asked. Troy sighed, looking away from her, "There's sometimes where I do miss her, and wonder why she had forgot about me and left me with him...but I make a point in time to forget and move on from it.." Gabriella nodded, "why did you start doing what you did.." he looked at her, "sleeping around, why did you do it all the time?" Troy sighed running his hand through his hair, "sometimes I thought it was an escape... maybe a distraction, I don't know, my dad taught me that's how you do it, but I realized he was wrong... and that Love is better then anything.." he pecked her lips, Gabriella sighed, "Do you wanna find your mom? find out why she left? we can find her easily, we just have to go through yellow pages, facebook."

He smirked, eskimo kissing her nose, "hon, there's a lot of Lucille Bolton's out there...I've looked, and that's when I was 10 to 13 when I really wanted my mom." There was more, definitely, she could sense there was more. She cupped his cheek, he looked her in the eyes, "there's more...Troy tell me." he sighed, grabbing her fingers and kissing her fingers. Each individual one. "I found her late July...when i was 13-she didn't want to be found..Brie, she had another kid...had another husband. She clearly moved on."

Gabriella sighed looking down, letting her hands rest on his chest. "really?" Troy nodded, "yeah, a little bit after she left she found a man and had another baby with him, she was clearly done with me.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, as her dangled down infront of her, "That's not right...I could never do that to my child... " Troy sighed, "for some people, it's that easy Brie, but I learned to move on, cause as long as I have you, that's all I need..just you.." she smiled pecking his lips, "what about a baby?" she smiled.

He looked at her, "maybe in the future..." she grabbed his hand, "Troy...when I said that this...today's love making felt different...I meant it." he looked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, she kissed his lips softly, "I feel like something is gonna happen...something good." Troy chuckled, leaning his forehead on hers, "then we'll be prepared for it, take it head on...and if it is a baby...then we'll be damn good parents. Better than mine anyway." she giggled, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Troy smiled pecking her lips, "I mean every single word Gabriella.." she smiled, "are you ready to be a father?" she asked him. Troy sighed, "to be completely honest, were not ready at all to be parents..but whatever happens, will happen, and there's nothing we can do to change it, cause there is no way in hell I'm letting you get an obortion or making you.." Gabriella giggled, "don't worry, that thought would never cross my mind..." he kissed her lips passionately. "You know, ever since the incident between Baxter and us, the football team hasen't even came near me once.."

Troy chuckled, "as it should be...if they did come near you again...I'd kick their asses." she giggled softly, to Troy her laugh sounded like angel's music to him. "I love your laugh." She pecked his lips, "and I love you...everything about you."


	11. Chapter 11

After A few months of being back at alberqurque, Gabriella had to go back to Lousiana to support Jamie Lynn cause Casey was leaving for a few months. but she has not mentioned it to Troy. Chase looked at her, "Just tell him.." he told her while she kept packing, she sighed, "can you tell him?" Chase sighed as he heard the front door open and he knew it was Troy. "Fine, but if he kills himself of depression, I'm blaming you.."

Chase walked downstairs, and Troy looked at him, 'hey what's up?" Chase sat him down, "You might want to sit.." Troy sat down on the kitchen chair and Chase grabbed a dishtowel from the counter, "here, bite on this." Troy chuckled, "come on what's going on." Chase sighed, "well.." "wait! I'll tell him." Gabriella said coming in, Troy stood up, "brie, what's wrong?" he grabbed her hands and asked her with full worry. "Troy, I'm...I'm going to Lousiana to help Jamie lynn with things while Casey is away...I hope your not mad..." she said.

Troy sighed grabbing her hands, and looked at chase, "Privacy?" Chase nodded and went out back to shoot some hoops. Troy sat down in the chair, taking her hand. she looked down, "Troy..please...say something.." Troy sighed, "how long will you be gone?" she sighed, "I'm not sure.. all I know is that umm I'm gonna be missing prom and graduation here...which sucks so bad cause I was looking forward to it with you.." she sighed.

He smiled, "I'll come with you then.." it was a simple decision. For him to make. She bit her lip, "Troy...Jamie Lynn...she's a little sensitive of you." he frowned, "Brie...do I look like I care about how she thinks of me?" she smiled a bit and shook her head. Troy smiled, "good, Brie...I want to be with you...I'll have a mini prom for both us, just us..." her eyes twinkled and sparkled, "Troy...I love that..how it sounds coming from you." He smiled fully, kissing her lips gently but the passion built, and then, "eugh! Guys! Come on! I want to eat a sandwich!" they pulled apart, seeing Chase with his face scrunched up in mock disgust.

Troy glared at him, "Then go in the other room.." Chase rolled his eyes, "Your whipped." he said walking into the other room stuffing the sandwhich in his mouth. Gabriella giggled, "I love your arguements." she giggled. Troy smiled holding her close to him, "so, when do we live.." she giggled, "Troy, your not even packed yet.." he looked at her and shrugged, "so.." she rolled her eyes, "My flight takes off in 2 hours..." Troy looked at her, "Then let's get to the airport." she pulled his hand back, "Troy, don't you wanna do a lot of thinking about this one?" she asked.

He looked at her, "all right..." he tapped his chin, looking elsewhere, pretending to think. He smirked, "done..." he grabbed her hand pulling her to his truck, "let's go." She giggled, curling her fingers around his hand. "That's a lot of thinking for you? 5 seconds?" he laughed, starting the car, "With you Brie...yes."

****

After a long flight to Louisana, Troy and Gabriella drove down to Jamie Lynn's. as they went inside, Jamie lynn was about 7 months pregnant now. Gabriella gasped, "oh my god, Jamie Lynn! you look so great!" they hugged, "are you kidding, I look like a fat whale." Gabriella shook her head, "No, you look perfect.." Jamie lynn looked at Troy, "Hi Troy.." He smiled, "Hey, congrates on the baby.." she smiled, "thank you..I found out it's a girl.." Gabriella gasped and began jumping up and down, "no way! no way!" Jamie lynn laughed, "and your the god mother..and I want you to name her.." Gabriella smiled and thought for a minute..."Maddie.." she smiled, "what do you think Troy?" she asked.

he chuckled, "Sounds good to me." Gabriella smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. She turned to Jamie, "so...where are we staying?" Jamie frowned, biting her inner cheek. "uhm Gabs, you're in my room with me, and Troy...guest room...it's last minute..I didn't know you're coming." Troy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Fine with me...as long as I get to spend summer time with my girl." Gabriella giggled.

Jamie Lynn smiled, "well umm if you guys are hungry, I made some lasagna.." Gabriella jumped up and down, "I love your lasagna." she smiled at Troy, "It's the best in the world." Troy chuckled, "I bet it is." as they all sat down and ate lasagna, it was already time to go to sleep, cause yeah they were all pretty tired.

Gabriella pecked Troy's lips, "Good night." she smiled, he smiled back, "Good night Beautiful." they couldn't say goodbye to each other, they didn't want to be apart. Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "for christ sakes, you can sleep in the guest room with him gabs." she smiled. Gabriella looked at Troy wrapping her arms around his neck, "fine by me." she giggled.

Jamie Lynn looked at the two and rolled her eyes, "goodnight." she said walking up the stairs. Gabriella shut the door behind her as her and Troy began kissing passionately. she let her hand rest on his chest. and she fluttered her eyes open looking at him, leaning her forhead on his, "I'm exhausted Troy." she yawned.

He chuckled, "we can at least spoon.." he grinned, his voice sounding really cheeky. Gabriella giggled, "you know how bad you make that sound?" Troy chuckled again, kissing her nose, "I know...everything that comes from my mouth is 'bad'." Gabriella giggled again, "and oh so suggesstive." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "spoon with me?" she giggled and nodded, "yeah...I'll do that..."

As they layed together in bed, Gabriella layed close to him, her butt up against his groin. Troy smiled wrapping his arm around her, "Brie baby.. I love you.." she smiled turning around kissing his lips, "I love you too wildcat.." she smiled, and yawned. Troy smirked, "you sleepy baby?" Gabriella nodded, her eyes getting heavy, "very very tired...I haven't had any sleep for the past week.." she admitted sighing. Troy looked at her, "why?" she sighed, "I was too worried about my dad... but I'm so tired Troy.. but I can't help but worry about him.."

He kissed her temple, whispering in her ear against her skin; his warm breath tickling, "it'll be fine..he'll be fine...just as long as he has the help he needs." she sighed again, playing with his fingers that were splayed across her tummy. "Troy..he's been in rehab multiple times...I'm starting to lose faith that he'll never get over this." Troy's turn to sigh, curling his fingers in her hand, "hey...as long we're together, everything's cool, right?" she smiled sadly, turning her head to look at him, "I hope so..." Troy smiled, kissing her nose, using his other hand to dig in his pocket. "I got you something..." she looked at him, "What?" Troy grinned ear to ear, pulling out, and holding in his palm, a necklace. A silver 'T' with a red ruby at the left corner. Gabriella gasped, "T as in Troy?" He chuckled, "well...yeah."

Gabriella pecked his lips, and looked at the necklace, "Put it on me?" Troy smiled nodding and slipping the necklace around her neck. she traced the 'T' as it came around her neck. she looked at him, "I love it.." she smiled. Troy pecked her lips as she leaned her head on his chest. she yawned, "Brie, go to sleep you'll be fine.." Gabriella sighed, "will you hold me and sleep with me?" she asked looking up at him as she held the 'T' Necklace in her palm tracing it.

"I'll always be with you.." he promised, intertwining their fingers together, laying his head on the pillow next to hers. He scooted closer to her, she snuggled deeper against could feel the rhythm of Troy's heart, it was like a song to her ears, a song that played only for her. "Troy.." she mumbled sleepily, "mmm" Troy said, his eyes were already closed, but he was still responsive. "Will you marry me?" he mumbled a quiet 'yes' she wasn't sure if he meant it cause he was half asleep, but if he didn't remember, she'd ask him again tomorrow in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Morning was saturday, and Troy woke up to find Gabriella gone. he got up and he walked out. he found Gabriella in the living room playing on the guitar, drinking some coffee, and began singing,_ "I wait for the post man, to bring me a letter, and I wait for the good lord..to make me feel better..." _she stopped and kept written down the lyrics quicky, and began playing again, _"and I carry the weight on my shoulders, family in crisis, that only grows older, why'd you have to go? why'd you have to go? why'd you have to go!"_ she got really into the song,_ "Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father, I don't know you but I still want to, Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father, tell me the truth did you ever love me, because these are, these are, the confessions, of a broken heart!" _

she stopped breaking down into tears laying the guitar down on the couch beside her curling up on the couch holding her knees to her chest, sniffling her tears, "Did you ever love me?" she cried.

Troy sighed coming over to her wrapping his arms around her, "Oh Brie." she buried her face into his chest just sitting there sobbing, "Troy...I." "shh! it's ok, I'm here." he rubbed her back solemnly. Gabriella looked at him, sniffling up her tears, "Please..please don't ever get on drugs, can you promise me that?" she asked, heated tears made trails down her cheeks.

"I've never had the idea of it..." he rubbed her back soothingly, she sobbed into his shirt. Troy kept whispering things in her ear, rubbing her back, smoothing down her frizzy morning hair. His shirt was completely soaked when she pulled away finally, sniffling. "I'm-I'm sorry for your shirt." He chuckled softly, "hey it's just a shirt." she smiled sadly, looking down at the paper that had a few lyrics written on it. Troy cleared his throat, "I didn't know you played." She smiled sadly, "uhm yeah...I'm a little rusty...but yeah I do." Troy smiled, "play me something Brie." she smiled, nodding but just as she was about to strum the guitar strings, Jamie Lynn and her mother walked downstairs-the latter of the two being the coldest bitch ever to walk the planet. Gabriella smirked, "Jamie!"

she called, the teen mom and her mother stopped, "I wrote a song about your mom." Jamie smirked, her mother however narrowed her eyes. They never liked each other, "Let's hear it 'Chica Gorda'." Gabriella gave her a nasty look, then smirked at Troy and Jamie, began singing, "Like a malignant tumour, she's got no sense of humour, just like a swollen blister, it's best to just resist her, she's not exactly a witch, she's just a terrible bitch-" "Well!" Jamie's mother-Cora Beth- walked up and ripped the guitar out of Gabriella's hands.

Gabriella giggled as her mother walked into the other room as Jamie Lynn followed her. Troy kissed Gabriella's forhead, "Everything Is gonna be fine Brie...I promise you that.." Gabriella sighed, "I hope your right Troy.." he tilted her chin kissing her on the lips, "I promise with my heart and soul." Gabriella smiled kissing his lips gently. "I love you Troy." she smiled. Troy smiled back, "I love you too." "Gabs!" Jamie lynn said coming in, "come on! were gonna be late for school!" Gabriella nodded, and looked at Troy, "you'll be here when I get back from school...right?" she asked.

Troy smiled, "yeah. I swear by everything that makes it possible for a human to live...I'll be anywhere where you are." Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips tenderly, but passionately. He rested his hands on her hips, but he pulled his lips away after three minutes, "you should go...I'll be here when you get back." Gabriella nodded, "I love you Wildcat." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "I know..I love you too, have a great day at school.." she smiled and sighed, "I'll try.." Troy smiled, "I'll take you to see The Vow this weekend, and buy you dinner, and take you shopping." Gabriella smiled jumping up and down, "do you really mean that?" Troy nodded, "every single word." Gabriella smiled hugging him, "I love you so much.." she smiled.

"So," Jamie started, her hands on the wheel of her Audi. Gabriella smiled like a love sick puppy, she slid her eyes to her left to see Jamie biting her lip. "You like Troy huh?" Gabriella sighed, "yeah...I love him." Jamie scoffed, not thinking before the words came out of her mouth, "You don't know what love is Gabs." Gabriella looked at her, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest, "what is that supposed to mean Jamie?"

Jamie sighed, "Look, Troy seems like a nice guy, but you know his reputation and how much of a player he is gabs, I just don't want you to get hurt...like if you get pregnant, I'm afraid he'll leave you, and I just don't wanna see my best friend get hurt.." Gabriella sighed, biting her bottom lip, "I know it's risky, but I can't help it, I fell inlove with him...I love him so much Jamie.." Jamie smiled, "I know, I know.."

As Jamie lynn pulled into the school parking lot. her and Gabriella got out, Gabriella looked at the big school and smiled, "wow, It feels weird to be here.." Jamie Lynn smiled, "hey, you'll get used to it again." Gabriella smiled before they walked up then David pulled Gabriella, "Hey you.. how ya doing?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Bye David" he narrowed his eyes, grabbing her arm, "hey, I'm not done with you...and your man candy ain't here to save you, so your all mine." Jamie lynn pulled him away, "Just leave her alone David!"

David scowled at her, "don't touch me you whale!" Gabriella widened her eyes, putting herself between David and her best friend, "you don't call her that!" David smirked, "and what you gon' do bout it ho?" Gabriella bit her lip, her nails biting into her palms hard enough to draw blood. She fought to keep her cool, but her cool was lost as soon as David said: "You know what...you don't put out anyway...I'll just leave you to your new man candy." Gabriella pounced on him, tackling him to the ground and clawing at his face. Leaving red marks on his skin.

A little bit after an hour, Jamie Lynn and Gabriella walked through the door. "Gabi, are you ok?" Jamie Lynn helped her on the couch getting an ice pack. "I'm fine..David is just an ass.." Jamie Lynn gave her the ice pack and Gabriella put it on her bruised eye, she smiled, "Thanks.." then Jamie Lynn's eyes widened, "Gabs, how are you gonna hide that black eye from Troy?" Gabriella gasped, "your right, oh god, uhh.." then she heard Troy's voice behind her, "hey, your home early." she froze in her spot, she couldn't turn around. Jamie lynn bit her bottom lip, Gabriella sighed turned around slowly, "Hey." Troy looked at her, "B-Brie, your eye-" she nodded, "I know.." he narrowed his eyes, "who did this!" she shook her head, "it doesn't matter, it's done. let's move on with our lives, ok."

Troy sighed, looking at Jamie, "uhm can I talk to Gabriella in private for a second?" Jamie bit her lip, but eventually nodded and went into the kitchen, and started raiding the fridge. Damn pregnancy cravings. Troy looked at Gabriella, taking her hands in his, "Brie...tell me who did that to you?" Dare she tell him? "I got into a fight...with David..." The answer? Yes she dares. Troy sighed, "you got in a fight?" She looked at him, her black eye throbbing. "Why the tone of surprise? No one insults my friend..." Troy smirked, "I take it David got his ass kicked?" She bit her lip again, and smirked along with him, "He was sent to the nurses office pretty banged up." Troy chuckled, kissing her nose, "I know the perfect cure for that shiner, but it'll sting a bit." Gabriella frowned, "what is it?" Troy smiled, "peroxcide."

Gabriella scoffed, "There's no way in hell I'm doing it." she crossed her arms, he sighed, "come on brie, it will make it better.." Gabriella sighed holding out her arms, "carry me" he nodded lifting her up in his arms, and carrying her to the bathroom getting the peroxcide and and began taking care of her. "ow.." she hissed, "sorry." he apologized. then he was done and pecked her forhead. "there..all better." Gabriella rolled her eyes jumping off the counter but Troy held her in close, she looked at him, "can I go?" he smirked, placing his hands on her hips. "no." he said simply, she sighed, "Troy come on, what do you want from me?"

He smirked, "I can tell you...but it's better if I show you." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, but Troy just chuckled, picking her up by her bottom and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he pressed her up against the bathroom wall. Good thing the door was closed. But was it locked? Troy smiled into the kiss, breaking apart, "you know what I want now..." she giggled, then her stomach growled, "Food?" she wondered, Troy smiled, "food." he agreed. Carrying her the way he held her, he took her to the kitchen and began rampaging through the fridge-Jamie had gone out on the back porch with a big bag of cheese puffs.

Troy grabbed a banana from the counter pealing it open. Gabriella grabbed it from him smiling as she sat on the counter and he looked at her holding his arms around her waist. she picked off a piece of banana and fed it to him. he smiled pecking her lips. after they ate the banana he lifted Gabriella off the counter and Gabriella held onto the back of his neck. "Troy... I love you.." he smiled, "I love you too Brie.." she smiled, "really.." he nodded, "of course.." she sighed, "you would never hurt me? not even on purpose?"

"Brie..I'll never hurt you. Not even on purpose-no, never on purpose nor accidental." Gabriella looked at him, then moved her eyes to look out the small kitchen window, "but what about-" Troy pecked her lips, "I'll aim my fist at the drywall next time I lose it." She looked up, pecking his nose then kissing his lips deeply. "I love you Blue Eyes."

Troy smiled, "I love you too..so much.." Gabriella kissed his lips gently, wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the tuffs of his hair. Troy wrapped his hands around her small waist moving them up to the back then to the bottom of the shirt pulling it up. Gabriella layed her hands ontop of his moving them away, "Troy..not here.." Troy was breathing heavy, leaning his forhead on hers, "Bedroom?' she giggled, "nah, the bed is so random, we always do it there...what about...the shower?" she giggled.

Troy smiled huger, "Kinky...I love it." Gabriella giggled and tightened her legs around his waist and her arms entangling themselves around his neck, he carried her up the stairs to the main bathroom. He pushed the door open with her back, and kicked it shut with his foot. He kissed her deeply and passionately, she moaned softly into the kiss and Troy set her on the counter next to the sink.

He began stripping off her shirt throwing it on the ground. Gabriella smiled through the kiss, biting on his tongue that was inside her mouth. he moaned more, and let his hands go behind her back and unhook her bra throwing it onto the floor. Gabriella pulled away looking at him, "Shirt off.." Troy smirked slipping off his shirt that revealed his six pack. she hopped off the counter opening the glass door that led to the shower and shutting it behind them, of course with all their articles of clothing off on the floor. Gabriella pulled away from him as his arms were wrapped around her waist kissing down her back. she moaned as she bend over turning on the shower and letting the hot water pour on them.

He kissed her neck while her back was turned, his big hands splayed over her skin which was misting over with sweat that the building heat from the shower was bringing. She moaned when she felt his stiff member poke her backside, she moaned and straightened herself and turned to face him. "That isn't fair Bolton." she said with an evil gleam and a smirk, Troy chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"And you're gonna do something about it?" She smirked once more, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him against the wall and kissing his full lips passionately and dragging the kiss to his throat, then down his chest and down the happy trailer that led straight to the hard member that was welcoming her like an opened palm. She got down on her knees and wasted no opportunity as she connected her lips to the tip of his little friend. He lulled his head against the wall, "Brie..." he moaned, however it came out a growl. She giggled and bit down just a bit hard. He growled once more, moving his hands to her breasts and squeezing her nipples and massaging them gently. She moaned as well.

he grabbed her shoulders bring her back up to his lips, and she kissing him passonately as he rolled ontop of her pushing her against the wall. she smiled between the kiss. he held onto her waist, kissing from her neck, down to her breast sucking on them. Gabriella leaned her head back and moaned, "Oh Troy.." Troy smirked as he thrust his member against her, sending her pleasure with every thrust he brought to her. Gabriella dugged her nails into his back, licking behind his ear. Troy moaned, "Oh God Brie." she giggled.

He kissed her shoulder and collar bone, she lulled her head back to give him more room to feast on her delicious skin. "Troy...oh my-" Knock. Knock. The couple in love paused at the slight interruption, listening for any further sounds. Only Jamie Lynn's mother's voice, "Gabriella-Troy!" she yelled, the couple rolled their eyes, "I know you're both in there! I can hear you from my office next door! AND I DON'T ALLOW SEXUAL CONTACT WHILE I'M HOME!"

Gabriella smirked as her and Troy were breathing heavy. Troy layed his head onto her chest and Gabriella ran her fingers through his wet hair. "We'll be out in a minute!" she yelled. then Jamie Lynn's Mother yelled, "I WILL NOT APPROVE THIS GABRIELLA!" and with that she walked on. Gabriella turned off the water, and looked at Troy, "We have to get out Troy... or were gonna get in trouble.." she giggled.

Troy sighed, "I laugh at the name of trouble." He kissed her neck gently, occasionally nipping at the skin. Gabriella moaned slightly, but cursed Jamie Lynn's mother under breath, "We-we...T-T-Troy...we need to get-get out...oh..." there was things this boy could do to her that was just...sinful. He chuckled, "pity."

Gabriella pulled away and smiled at him, "come on Troy, we really have to get out." she giggled getting out and wrapping a towel around her body and throwing a towel at him as she gathered her clothes up. Troy smirked, instead of wrapping the towel around his waist, he twisted it into a knot, and slapped her butt with it. she yelped jumping up and turning to him, she glared, "stop fooling around Troy, and help me find my underwear... your the one who threw it somewhere."

Troy smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now...who says I care about where I throw things like that?" Gabriella sighed, turning her eyes on him, her lips quivering cause she was trying so hard not to smile. But it proved to be impossible...for Troy. Gabriella scowled perfectly, and her lips curled teasingly as she said, "no help?" Troy shook his head, still smirking, but that smirk fell off his face when she said, "no sex."

Troy's mouth dropped, "fine! I'll help you find it." she giggled as they searched around the bathroom for 5 minutes until Troy had found her underwear in the hamper. "Found it beautiful.." he teased letting the fabric dangle on his fingers. she narrowed her eyes grabbing it and sliding it up her legs. Troy smirked, "You have an attractive little ass there montez." she glared at him, "It would be such a shame if you couldn't have it." Troy smirked, "wow that hurt.." she giggled, "good!" she crossed her arms, then Jamie Lynn screamed and they ran out the room. "Jamie what's wrong!" Jamie Lynn began to breath heavy, "my water broke."

Gabriella's widened, "But...you're only 8 months." Jamie looked up at her, "Gabs...you wanna tell that to the baby?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and went over to her best friend, she looked at Troy, "Troy call the hospital please, I'm gonna get Jamie in the car, Troy-you drive." He nodded, calling he hospital to let them know they were coming. Obviously Jamie Lynn's mom wasn't coming...strict religious upbringing, she thought her daughter's baby was an abomination.

When they got there, Jamie Lynn had to have an emergency C-Section because the baby was coming in a different angle. Troy and Gabriella would have to wait outside in the waiting area until she has gone through labor.

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella walked into Jamie Lynn's Room, and Saw Jamie Lynn holding a beautiful infant baby girl. Gabriella smiled, "she's beautiful.." Gabriella went over to the infant and Jamie Lynn. Jamie Lynn looked up at her, "You wanna hold her, since your her Godmother?" Gabriella nodded holding the beautiful infant. Gabriella smiled holding the infant in her arms, Gabriella didn't want to give her back. "I'm keeping her, she's so precious.." Gabriella said, "Hi there Maddie..." she smiled and looked at Troy, "Look how beautiful she is Troy.." she had tears in her eyes.

Troy looked at Gabriella then at the small baby. Gabriella was right she was beautiful. he smiled, "she is.." Gabriella smiled at the infant, Troy smiled at her, wow, she was a natural. Gabriella looked at Troy, "do you wanna hold her?" Troy looked at her, licking his lips, "I don't know how." Gabriella giggled, "sure ya can..here.." she slipped the baby into Troy's arms and Troy propped the baby's head in his hand, The baby looked up at Troy smiling at him.

It was like his arms were made for that little girl, he couldn't remember anyone staring at him with such innocence as that little baby girl had. He smiled, his eyes shing with...well, Gabriella thought they were tears. "Wow...she's..." beautiful doesn't even begin to describe this baby girl. Gabriella giggled, "beautiful." Troy looked up, smiling, "that'll have to do, I can't think of a better word at the moment." Jamie Lynn admired the two together, she had to admit they looked good together, and with a baby, the picture seemed complete. She made the right choice in namiang Gabriella Maddie's godmother, cause it seemed that Troy and Gabriella would be together for a long long time.

Gabriella grabbed the little infant from Troy and handing her back to Jamie Lynn. "You two are naturals.." Gabriella smiled up at Troy, and Troy smiled back. was he actually having thoughts of wanting to be a dad? Gabriella looked at Jamie Lynn, and she was about to fall asleep. "well, I bet your wore out, so were gonna go, and leave you too rest.." Jamie Lynn smiled, "thanks guys.." she whispered sitting her baby down in the crib next to hers.

Gabriella and Troy walked down the halls and Gabriella had a smile on her face, "wow, I never thought that a baby could make you that much happy.." Troy sighed pushing her against the wall, "Brie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he pecked her lips, she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, "let's have a baby." he whispered, Gabriella looked at him, "But I thought you wanted to wait?"

He leaned his forehead on hers, "I can change my mind if I want to...come on," Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now?" Troy smirked, "well not in the hall way obviously...but we could get a hotel in town..." a suggestion. Gabriella smiled huger and kissed his nose with a peck, "I'd love that..." Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist, picking her up and twirling around. She squealed, "Let's make a baby.."


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Morning, Gabriella woke up to find Troy's arm draped over her naked body, in a hotel room. she turned around and saw him sleeping with a smile on his face. she giggled pecking his lips, and he woke up rubbing his face, "Hey." he kissed her rolling ontop of her. she giggled, "Hey, last night was amazing.." she smiled remembering last night of love making, he made it so special, candles lit up around the room, romantic music, and rose petals everywhere. Troy smiled, "It was.." she smiled, "you think we did it?"

Troy smiled, "I don't know...I hope so..." Gabriella leaned over, kissing his lips and tickling the back ofhis ear with an index finger. He chuckled, his hand laying on her bare stomach, "I hope there's a little life in there." Gabriella giggled, putting her hand on his and playing with his fingers. "Let's hope." She smiled into the kiss, a thought occured to Troy, "uhm Brie." he pulled away slightly, Gabriella frowned, "what?" he looked at her biting his lip. "uhm..how do you know if you are...pregnant?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Mostly after a month, you start having morning sickness, then you have to take three home pregnancy test, and then have an doctors appointment, oh and also I hear that if you have food cravings your most likely to end up with a boy, and if you have morning sickness, and moodswings.. your most likely to end up with a girl." Troy smiled kissing the top of her head, "I want you to know, that I'm gonna be right here for you and the baby, through mood swings and all.." Gabriella smiled, "Your not gonna walk out on me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "never..." she smiled, rolling over and straddling his stomach, her hands making circles on his barechest. "Never?" He chuckled, shaking his head and resting his hands on her hips; bringing her down to touch his lips to hers, he murmured breathily, "I'd never leave you...not even when you grow green scales and a spiky tail." he paused to think, "actually i'd think that'd be a turn on..."

Gabriella giggled, "Wow Troy.." she smiled pecking his lips, "your so corny.." then Gabriella gasped jumping off of him, "I got you a suprise.." he looked at her, "what?" she smiled jumping out of the bed, of course still naked, and slipped her hand into her bag grabbed two pieces of small paper holding them behind her back getting ontop of him, "Happy Birthday." she smiled showing him the LifeHouse Tickets. "You can take who ever you want to the concert, it's your birthday present from me to you.." she smiled pecking his lips.

Troy smiled, taking the tickets from her, "Wow..." he chuckled, looking up at her with a big grin. "Thank you Brie." Gabriella smiled, getting next to him and cuddling into his side, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her forehead, "I think I know who I'll take..." she smirked, "who?" Troy laughed, rolling on top of her and laying his chin on her stomach, just below her breasts by an inch. "Will you Gabriella Montez...go to see Lifehouse with me? And slow dance in the rain with me?" Gabriella giggled, "it's not gonna rain silly." Troy smiled, "never say never Brie...will you?" Gabriella giggled once more and sat up on her knees-making Troy be in the same position on the bed. "Of course I will. Dance in the rain...concert...hot love making afterwards?" Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I wouldn't have it any other way Brie." Gabriella giggled, kissing his nose, "I'd be honoured."

They sat there ontop of each other kissing passionately, Troy moving her hair up behind her kissing her lips passionately. oh god he loved this girl so much, and she was all his. Gabriella pulled away layed her head on his chest, sighing. Troy held her close, "I love you." he whispered. she smiled, "I love you too.." she smiled and yawned, "what time's the concert?" he asked, she smiled, "at eight." Troy looked at the clock, it was only two, he sighed wrapping the covers around her, "we have a little while.." she smiled, "yep.." she paused for a minute, "wanna do it again?" she asked.

Troy smiled, running a hand through her wild hair. "In the shower?" She giggled, "what a perfect way to wake up." he wrapped her legs around his waist and held her tight as he carried her to the bathroom. Good thing they were in a hotel.

****

That Night, they were at the concert and found their seats and sat down listening to the band. Troy and Gabriella held hands, and she kissed his lips. and then the song first time began playing, "You like to dance?" he asked giving out his hand to her, she nodded, "yes." and they began slow dancing as the other people did too. _"looking at you, holding my breath for once in my life"_ they looked into eachothers eyes, she smiled at him, "Your Beautiful Night Brie.." he whispered. she giggled, "Thanks..your not so bad yourself.." she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, and he kissed her passionately. she looked at him, "We go back to Alberquerque tomorrow... and it's a week till we graduate...any plans after graduation next week?" she asked as they danced.

Troy shrugged, "i don't know..." thunder sounded in the distance, but it was still faraway to reach where they were. Gabriella looked at him, "well what about college?" Troy shrugged again, "I ...my dad has a plan for me but...I just want to follow my own plans...I can't even remember the last time I had a plan Brie." she smiled, but it was kind of also a half frown. "Troy, what about if and when I do become pregnant...what then?" Troy smirked, twirling her in a tight circle-keeping her close to him. "We'll raise him or her like the best parents we know we are."

Gabriella smiled pecking his lips and laying her head on his chest, "I feel so safe with you.." Troy held her close to him, "Your always safe with me brie... cause I'm never gonna let anything harm you...never.." Gabriella smiled, "same here." he smiled kissing her forhead.

Gabriella and Troy sat in the car on the way back, as Troy kept driving Gabriella was looking out the window, watching the lightning. she whimpered, "Brie, it's ok...I'm right here.." she smiled at him, and looked out onto the road her eyes widened, "Troy! Watch out!" he turned his head, and stepped on the gas pedal, and it spinned around then stopped. Gabriella held onto to her jacket breathing in and out. Troy looked at her, "baby, are you ok?" he said unhooking his seat-belt grabbing her hand. she nodded, "I'm fine..just was a little scared." Troy nodded, and looked back to see the fallen Tree that was on the road. Troy sighed, "that was so close.." she nodded, "yeah..."

****

As they walked inside the house, Gabriella tossed her bag into the room, and Jamie Lynn came over to her with Maddie in her arms. "hey guys, I can't get maddie to sleep...and I am so tired." Gabriella smiled, "I"ll take her." Jamie Lynn looked at her, "You sure? you need sleep for tomorrow-" "No, it's fine, I wanna watch her." Jamie Lynn smiled, "thanks." Gabriella walked into the kitchen getting a bottle out of the fridge as Troy followed her, she smiled at him, "you can go to sleep Troy..I can take care of her.. besides, I have to have some practice.." she smiled feeding maddie her bottle.

Troy smirked, walking over to Gabriella and sitting down next to her on the couch, "hey I need practice as a dad too." Gabriella smirked, "well yeah..." she thought for a minute, "I feed Maddie and you can burp her." Troy frowned, his brows knitting together, "how do I-?" Gabriella giggled, "my mom showed me before she was...before she died, I can show you." Troy smiled, kissing her cheek, "I'd love that...teacher." Gabriella giggled and looked back down at Maddie, the infant girls face serene and peaceful, _"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea..."_ She sand softly, Maddie let go of the bottle and Gabriella handed her to Troy and showed him how to burp her.

Troy began pating her back lightly for a couple of minutes, then she burped and was slowly falling to sleep on his shoulder. Gabriella smiled, "You got her to fall asleep." she whispered. Troy smiled holding baby maddie close, "I guess I did." as they walked upstairs into maddie's room, Troy sat her in the crib lightly, stroking her baby cheek, "she's so innocent." Troy whispered. Gabriella nodding wrapping her arms around his waist, "I know...do you think were ready?" she asked, looking at the sleeping baby in the crib.

He looked at her, "as ready as we'll ever be right?" he was nervous, no mistaking it. But, still..they both wanted this. Gabriella looked back at the sleeping infant in the crib, she reached in and stroked the little girl's cheek and then her small tiny hands, "I wonder what our's will look like." Troy smirked, "I'm hoping he or she will like you." Gabriella giggled, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck pecking a kiss on his nose, "and will have your eyes."

Troy smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and walking into their bedroom, she sighed, "I'm actually thinking about baby names right now." he smirked, "share with me." she laughed, "well for a boy I was thinking Aiden, Jayden, or Caleb..and for a girl well, Caylee, Rylee, or Cassie." Troy smiled pecking her lips, "doesn't matter to me, as long as it's with you, but we have alot of time to pick out names." she nodded, "your right...but I definetly want Aiden if we have a boy.." she giggled.

"Aiden Michael." Gabriella said, Troy looked at questioningly, Gabriella giggled, "Michael was my grandpa's name...he was a terrific person, and... I just want to honour him." Troy smiled and hugged her tight, "I love it..." she giggled once more and kissed his cheek, taking his hand in hers, "we should get out now...Maddie's gonna wake up if we keep talking here." Troy smirked, his eyes gleaming, "and getting turned on." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, he shrugged, "don't know about you...but me, yeah I'm getting a little warm here..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Were gonna skip a little bit were she is 9 months and is about to have the baby. The chapter is mostly gonna be about how their gonna handle being parents for the first time. **

**A little bit of drama, but hey, it's got to be done. **

****

It was already 9 months, and Gabriella was about to give birth anytime now. Troy walked into the room and and was ready to put her under the blankets, and then Gabriella held onto his hand squeezing it hard, "Troy, the baby, it's coming.." she gripped on tighter. Troy's eyes widened. "Oh my god, we have to get you to the hospital.." he grabbed the bag that had been packed for months now, and led her to the car.

As they arrived at the hospital, They had taken her back into the room and she was holding onto Troy's hand. "It's gonna be ok Brie..I promise.." he held onto her hand back, he didn't care that she was squeezing the day lights out of his hand, he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, "Troy..your not gonna leave..are you?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Never, I'm not gonna leave Brie." He was by her side as they wheeled her into the delivery room. Both were anxious of knowing what they gonna have, they were scheduled for a ultrasound, but both being busy...they missed it. That's when they decided to be surprised at the sex of the baby, Gabriella wanted to smile at Troy's words but the pain of the contractions made it impossible. Troy rubbed her forehead carressingly, "It'll be fine...it'll be fine." The doctor was 35 minutes late.

Troy growled, "Where the hell is the doctor!" he growled at the nurse. she looked at him, and sighed. "His running a little late-" "A little? 35 minutes isn't a little! she's in labor, and we need a doctor now!" Then the doctor came, "I'm sorry I'm late Miss Montez." she looked at him, "It's ok, just please, I need to have this baby, and have it fast.." The doctor nodded and checked to see how far she was. "Gabriella, your only 7 cenimeters." Gabriella groaned leaaning her head back, she looked at Troy squeezing his hand harder "Brie, It's gonna be ok, I'm right here, I'm gonna coach you.." she nodded biting her bottom lip.

As she was ten cenimeters, she was ready to give birth. "ok Gabriella, were ready." Gabriella gripped onto Troy's hand harder, "Just keep squeezing my hand baby, I'm right here.." he whispered into her ear. god how much he wished he could do this for her. "one...two...three...push.." she pushed with all her might as sweat began to fall from her forhead. she began breathing heavy, and squeezing harder, "Come on Gabriella, you almost have it..I see it's head.." Gabriella pushed much much harder, and squeezed so hard that when the baby came out, blood came in contact with the doctors face. Troy turned around to not look, and Gabriella looked at the doctor, "I am so sorry.." she apologized. The doctor smiled, "no worries..it's a boy." he lifted up the baby boy that was crying.

Gabriella smiled, crying tears of joy, "my baby..my boy.." she smiled at the little boy. Troy smiled, "you did so good Brie.." Troy smiled at her, kissing her forhead. The doctor handed the scissors to Troy, "would you like to cut the cord?" he asked.

Troy smiled, not saying a word as he placed the blades of the scissors around the cord and with a snip, it was cut and the baby boy-Aiden Michael- was cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket. Gabriella reached out her arms to take him, and the nurse placed the sleeping baby boy into the mother's arms. Troy smiled, taking hold of his son's tiny hands, "he's so tiny..." Gabriella giggled tiredly, "of course he is...he's a baby...but he looks like-" "You. his mama." Gabriella smiled, "I bet he has his father's eyes." Troy smiled, "you need to rest."

Gabriella looked at him, shaking her head, "No, I just got to hold him.." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "Baby, you need to sleep, he'll be here when you wake up..." she sighed and looked down at the sleeping infant that was in her arms, he was so tiny and precious. "ok.." she smiled and handed him to Troy. Troy held him in his arms. he loved him already, and he vowed he would never ever leave his son, like his mother did him, and he would never hurt him like his father did him. he would be the best father to the little boy. Aiden yawned, and layed his head on Troy's chest, wanting to be more warm. Gabriella had already fell fast asleep.

Troy smiled, sitting on the leather chair that was in the corner, "Hi, Aiden..." Troy whispered, to the sleeping baby boy. "I'm your daddy..." a silent 'coo' was heard from his small mouth. Troy kissed his forehead, "you know, I only knew my mom till I was one, and that's when she left...and my dad, well he wasn't much of a father. But, Aiden...I promise to you that I'll be there for you all of the time and everyday. I will never leave you." Aiden, the little blessing, cooed again and then let out a little snore.

Troy smiled kissing his forhead and laying him in the crib next to Gabriella's bed. he watched them both sleep peacefully. Aiden reminded him so much of Gabriella.

****

Three Days Later, Gabriella was released from the hospital. and was already back home. as she sat on the couch feeding Aiden his bottle. she smiled at him as she held the back of his head with her hand. Troy came in and sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "hey." she smiled, "hey.." she put down the bottle and began burping Aiden.

Troy loved watching mother and son, it was a perfect picture. But occassionally, "Can I finish?" Troy asked, occassionally he loved spending time with his son. Gabriella smiled, "yeah..." she handed Aiden over and Troy gently put him over his shoulder; gently patting his back and then rubbing it. Aiden fell asleep-or rather, closed his eyes. Gabriella smiled, "you're a natural daddy." Troy chuckled, "so are you momma." she smiled brightly, Troy got up and placed Aiden in the bassenette that Gina and Greg had gotten them-bless them, they were supportive and helped the young couple, where as Troy's dad...well, after Jack Bolton trying to run down an 8 month pregnant Gabriella and thus attempting to kill the little life that was growing inside her, Troy got a restraining order against him.

Haven't seen him since. "He should be asleep for a few min-" Aiden awoke wailing, Troy chuckled, "you jinxed it babe." Gabriella rolled her eyes, turning around and picking him again, but everything she tried didn't quiet him down. "Can I try?" Gabriella sighed, "yeah..." Troy took his son and held him in his arms, his left hand going the spot above the belly button. Aiden quieted down instantly, Troy smiled, "hey look, our kid comes with an on/off switch." He joked, Gabriella couldn't help but feel...strange, a strange feeling creeping in her veins. 'Am I a bad mother?' she thought, watching Troy with Aiden. Why couldn't she quiet him?

"why don't he quiet down for me?" she asked Troy. Troy layed Aiden back in the bassenette and looked at her smiling, "I don't know..I guess it's just a natural thing going on.." she crossed her arms, "Oh a natrual thing? you saying that I can't naturally get him to be quiet!" Troy looked at her, "shh! brie, don't yell, your gonna wake him-" "what? you can obviously do better then me!" she walked away from him, he sighed following her, "Baby, don't be like that." she narrowed his eyes, "Just go Bolton! I can take care of Aiden by myself! without you!" Troy blinked, "Brie, his my son too..I don't mind taking care of him-" "His my son! I gave birth to him, he don't need you...I can take care of him!" she crossed her arms.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "What the hell do you mean he don't need me! I'm his father!" he yelled, that pissed him off more then anything, saying his own son didn't need him, that hurt him more then anything. he loved that child more then anything, besides Gabriella, he loved them both more then anything. "He don't need you! I don't need your help! I can take care of him without you! I'll show you I can take care of him without your help!"

Troy sighed, but it did little to calm him. Grabbing Gabriella's shoulders, gently, he brought her so close that it'd look like a kiss-from a very far distance- and spoke to her. His voice low and...well, he wasn't meaning to sound threatening. "Brie, get this...I would never never leave my son. He's my ***damn son too!" Gabriella squirmed, but he held her in place, "let go of me Troy! Just go!" Troy grimaced, "no...I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you go-" pfftooie! Gabriella spit in his face, that caused him to let go and Gabriella to shove him out of the room and lock the door. Troy was standing in the back yard. "Brie! Gabriella! Open this door!" Aiden had started screaming, Gabriella ignored Troy's protests of wanting to come in and she went to her son and picked him up.

she held him how Troy did and tried to rub his belly like Troy did. No availl, Aiden still screamed. Still wailed. It was like he was screaming in her ear 'DADDY!' she felt tears in her eyes, they stung and burned. Swallowing,_ I'm a bad mother. _she thought, walking to the door of the backyard and opening it. "Here! Obviously he loves you more!"

Troy looked at her, "Brie, he loves you too" she shook her head, "No he doesn't..I m a bad mom, and he knows it.." Troy looked at her, "Brie, you just have to have more practice-" she glared at him, "so your saying that I'm not smart enough to take care him!" Troy's eyes widened, not this again, "No, no, no-" she glared at him, "Fuck you Troy! I'll take care of him by myself! stay away from me and Aiden! I never want to see you again!" she slammed the door in his face and running up to her room with Aiden.

6 hours had passed, and it was 4 in the morning, and Gabriella had not gone to sleep yet, bags were under her eyes, and Aiden's screams were still being heard. she sighed cradling him back and fourth in her room, "Aiden, Please..please go to sleep for mommy.." Aiden kept screaming and crying.

The Next Morning, Gina, Greg, Chase, and Troy all sat down to eat breakfest. Gina and Greg yawned, "when will aiden sleeping?" Gina rubbed her forhead, Chase smirked, "I slept like a baby last night.." Gina and Greg looked at him. Troy sighed, Why was Gabriella being this way? Gabriella came downstairs with the screaming Aiden in her arms. Gina sighed, "Gabriella, you look awful.." Gabriella had bags under her eyes, and looked like she was about to pass out. "I'm fine.." yawn, "Really..I'm..I'm gonna go take a walk..with him.." she yawned.

He needed to let her cool off, he didn't want to make her more mad. But the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. "Maybe I should do it." Lord...help him. Gabriella scowled at him, and with the bags upon bags under her eyes she looked like the living dead. "I can take care of him myself." Troy sighed, turning his eyes back to his breakfast, Gina sighed as did Greg, Chase was stuffing his face with turkey bacon and eggs. "Gabi, please," said Gina in a tired yet entirely pleading voice, "you need to sleep, let Troy take Aiden for a walk...please...a boy needs his father-" Explosion; nearly 2 minutes to come. "I can take care of him." Gabriella repeated through clenched teeth, Troy sighed. 'Nice try Gina.' he thought, Gina sighed and rubbed her forehead as she focused on her food.

Greg sighed, "Gabriella Annalouise Montez, you will let Troy take Aiden to the park..you need to sleep and that is the final word." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but her uncle stopped her, "no buts. no if's or ands. Final word." Gabriella scowled, but her face was obscured when she yawned and rocked the screaming Aiden, who screamed...and screamed...when breakfast was over everyone seemed to scatter. Troy and Gabriella were the only one's at the table. Aiden was still screaming. "Brie...I'll take him." she couldn't go against her uncle. Unless she had a death wish. Gabriella looked at her food, and nodded; handing him to his father, Troy held him like yesterday and rubbed the spot that was 3 inches above the belly button; Aiden quieted slowly and started cooing.

Troy smiled softly, looking at his son, Gabriella looked up when there wasn't anymore screaming. She wanted to ask him how he did that? She wanted to know what he was doing to keep him quiet, but the stubborn and angry part of her jutted out her lower lip and stood abruptly from the table; she walked back upstairs to her room and slammed the door loudly. Troy followed her with his eyes, but otherwise didn't go beyond the kitchen door. He looked back down at his son, "It's all right...mommy is just going thought some stuff." Sometimes kids are the easiest to talk to when you have no one else. "Let's go to the park."

Gabriella slammed the door behind her, and began crying, she hated this so much. why didn't her son love her? what was she doing wrong? she went through all the pain, she carried him for nine months, Troy just gave her the sperm, and was there to hold her hand. she didn't wanna live like this were Troy was the only one taking care of their son.

Troy pushed Aiden through the park and held onto the handles of the stroller. he sighed, he wished Gabriella wasen't so stubborn. Aiden is his son too. he sighed, and then looked up when he heard someone's voice. "wow, look, Bolton is a daddy now.." It was one of his enemies from west high. Troy glared at him, "what the hell do you want Drew?" he teethed. Drew chuckled, "Just been wondering what the man whore of East High has been up too..oh and how is Gabriella by the way? do you think if she isn't busy later if me and her can shoot some baskets in her bed later? maybe see why you keep her around." he smirked.

Troy bit his lip, "just go to hell Drew." Drew kept smirking, "aww I hit a nerve?" Troy said nothing. Drew went on, "seriously though, you think she's busy?" Any closer, and Troy would kill the bastard. "Just go away Seeley." Drew smirked, "you know what...I think I'll just suprise her." he tapped Troy's cheek, but Troy caught his wrist and landed a punch to his face. Drew went sprawling and before the douchebag could get up, Troy grabbed the stroller and ran for it to the otherside of the park.

Gabriella waited for Troy to come back with Aiden, she needed her son. as the door flew open and Troy lifted Aiden out of the stroller, Gabriella rushed over, "my baby." she held him close. Troy looked at her, "Brie..are you ok-" she glared at him, "Just go Troy." Troy looked at her, "Brie, I need to stay here with you...please.." she shook her head, "No, I don't need you." she said, bags still under her eyes, "Brie, why won't you let me help you...I'm trying my best to be the best Father I can be, but your not letting me do that!" she glared at him, "Just go Troy... I can take care of Aiden by myself...why won't you just...just go sleep around, it's what your good at.." she said holding her son close, she didn't mean to say that, but her moodswings and hormones are making her this way.

Troy blinked, "Brie, I have been faithful to you, and I'm not gonna ruin it by sleeping around, I have a responsibilty now.." she sighed holding Aiden close to her, and she smiled, "Hey, I got him to go to sleep.." she said excitedly looking at Troy.

Troy smiled, knowing truthfully that it was the run back home that got him to sleep but he wouldn't tell her that. Not when she was smiling...finally. Troy touched her arm with his hand gently, "Brie...please...let me stay here." Gabriella looked up at him, then at the sleeping baby in her arms. "uhm..." dare she say no to those big blue eyes? Answer is obvious. No. "yeah...you can stay." Troy smiled, kissing her cheek with a light peck, she breathed in his scent. "Uhm I'm gonna go lay him down..." he nodded, watching her walk, and starting to follow her up the stairs, but Gabriella stopped him. "You stay here...Troy." Why was she like this? What was wrong?

Troy looked at her, "Brie..I-" she sighed, "I'll be back.." and with that she walked up the stairs. she walked back into Aiden's room and layed him down. "I love you baby..so much.." she kissed his forhead, and walked back downstairs. Troy sat on the couch and then stood up quickly as she came back, "Brie-" "Troy, I'm fine..I'm just tired.." Troy sighed, and stroked her cheek, "Then get some rest.." she sighed, tears coming down her cheeks, "Brie, baby, what's wrong?" she looked at him biting her bottom lip, "I don't want to be with you anymore.." she whispered.

Troy's eyes widened, "what?" Gabriella didn't look at him, she stayed quiet and bit her lip. "Brie...tell me why? Give me a reason..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip harder but otherwise still said nothing. Troy sighed, "please baby...Gabriella, tell me a reason why?" she looked at him, but it was more like looking through him. "I just...I need a break...I don't want to be with you anymore." Was that a reason? It didn't sound like it, not to Troy's ears at least, "Gabriella please, there has to be something-" "You can see Aiden...but I just...I don't want to be with you ..."

Troy sighed, "Brie, I love you...don't do this to me, please..." she bit her lip, and looked away from him, "I can't...I don't want to be in a relationship right now...I need to take care of Aiden.." Troy looked at her, "Baby, his my son, or son, us being together will make it best for all of us... Brie, he needs both of us..together..it's for the best.." Gabriella sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Troy...I-" before she could finish, his lips were on hers in a passionate fiery. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands rested on her hips. he leaned her forhead on hers.

"Don't do this Brie..I need you." she looked at him, "We need to take a break Troy..." Troy looked at her, "For god sakes brie! we have a baby together! we can't take a fucking break! your pushing me away, and your using Aiden as part of your plan to push me away!" she glared at him, "I love him Troy, and I would never use him! how could you say that!" "Cause it's true! your to stubborn to admit it, your to stubborn to admit to anything! I know you want to be with me, your just too stubborn right now!" Gabriella glared at him, and she didn't not at all mean to say this, but she is so pissed right now, "Oh I'm stubborn? at least I'm not like your fucking mother Troy! have I left with Aiden yet, or have I left him yet? No I haven't, but you know what, If I'm so fucking stubborn, then maybe you don't need me, and I'll just pack my things, and leave with Aiden! like your mother did you!"

Troy saw red, and his mind blurred and turned hazy. There many things he swore he'd never do...one of them was become his father. But when he slap! his hand leaving a stinging mark on Gabriella's cheek, he immediately became his father. And he broke his own promise to himself. "You aren't leaving me you fucking bitch!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing her tight enough to leave bruises. Gabriella whimpered, "you're hurting me." Troy growled, he'd gone beserk, his sanity and common sense had left him completely, "I don't fucking care! You're aren't taking my son away from me! You aren't leaving me!"

Gabriella looked at him, with fear in her eyes, he was breathing heavy. she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy's blood was boiling. he hated when people tried to leave him, he hated it so much. it still hurt. Gabriella looked at him, she couldn't move, she was scared to death to move. she was shaking and trembling. they stood there staring at each other. Gabriella gulped. Troy looked at her, "Promise me right now, your won't leave.." Gabriella remained quiet, "I'm leaving you! I'm not taking this abuse...not again.." she spoke confidently.

His mind was gone...his common sense and his sanity was gone. All emotion was gone except for burning hate. He squeezed her shoulder's harder, definitely leaving a bruise, "no, you're not..I'm the man...what I say goes." Tears burned her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Her lips trembled, "Troy you're hurting me." Her voice was a quiet sob, Troy growled, "you're aren't leaving me!" he shook her "you're taking Aiden! You're not leaving!" "Oh my!-what...what is going on here?" Troy turned his head to the stairs seeing Gina and Greg descend, not easing his grip, he straightened himself, "I'm just talking to Gabriella." Gina looked at Gabriella's arms, then straight at her neice, "a loud talk...Troy, let go of Gabriella's arms." Troy didn't listen. Gina walked down, "Troy let go of Gabriella...or I will get Chase and he can deal with you." Troy didn't listen, instead he turned his attention back to Gabriella, bringing his face so close to hers and hissing venomously, "You won't leave me, I'm staying..." the threat was there, Gabriella couldn't tell what it was at the moment, but it was there.

She gulped, "Troy...you're hurting me." The air was so tense and thick that the crying of Aiden didn't break anyone's focus until Chase came down the stairs holding the crying infant in his arms, "Hey Aiden was crying..and...whoa what's going on?" Gina went to Chase, holding her arms for Aiden. "Take care of Troy, he needs to leave." Troy heard that, "I'M NOT LEAVING!" Gina looked at her son, nodding, Chase handed Aiden to his mom and walked slowly and carefully down the stairs, he grabbed Troy's shoulders, "Come on Troy...let's go...get some fresh air." Troy glared at Gabriella and didn't move. The viens in his neck and head were about ready to burst.

Chase sighed, "Troy man, come on...you're hurting her." he pulled harder, but that only cause Troy to shake him off, Chase nearly growled, yanking at his shoulders-both of them- and pulling back, Troy shook him off and Chase reacted by punching him in the jaw hard. Troy hit his head on the coffee table. Chase took a step toward Gabriella, embracing her in a hug, "it'll be all right kay?" she gulped and nodded, her eyes overflowing and spilling over with tears. Chase kissed the top of her head and sent her to his mom and dad with Aiden. Chase looked at Troy and started dragging him to the pool house.


	15. Chapter 15

The two boys were in there for a week, Chase was like a guard, he didn't allow Troy to leave and most definitely didn't let him see Aiden. Not after that stunt with his cousin. Troy kicked the door, "Let me out!" Chase sighed, "not a chance dude..and you don't have to yell, I'm right in the same room as you."

Troy sighed, and Chase looked at him, "what the hell were you thinking is all I wanna know, you could of hurt her!" Troy looked at him, "I know..I know, I am the most stupidest idiot ever, I just...I love her so much, and she was gonna leave like my mom did, and...and I just couldn't take that man, she was gonna leave with Aiden too...I couldn't afford losing him either... I'm crazy about both of them." Chase sighed, "You could of seriously hurt her though Troy... she doesn't mean anything she says, she's just...moody, I mean she just had a baby, things aren't gonna be the same.." Troy sighed, rubbing his face, "I know..it's just...I love her so fucking much, and when she said she was leaving..I couldn't handle it...I love her, and I love Aiden..."

Chase sighed, "Aiden is my little cousin, and I want what's best for him, and I'm sure you do too..I also want what's best for Gabriella, and I am sure you want that too... I'm just saying, If you love them like you claim you do, then you need to let them go... let her go, let Aiden go... " he said.

Crap, Chase is on Gabriella's side. Troy blew out a puff of air, but said nothing. Chase tapped his knee like a big brother would to a little brother and stood up from the pool house's couch, "Just think about that 'kay?" Chase went to the door and slowly unlocked it, Troy looked up, "can I get out now?" he sounded like an eager younger child. Chase smirked, turning toward him, "not a chance...you're still on house arrest." Troy sighed, not waiting for a snappy and smart ass remark, cause honestly he just didn't want to hear it. When the door clicked and locked once more-figures that you need a key to open both sides of the door. Probably Chase's idea. Troy flopped back onto the couch,

Rubbing his eyes that started to leak with tears. Quiet sobs escaping his chest, "God," he hadn't prayed in a while, but...he just felt like it now. "I know..that I haven't talked to you while...but...I just need you..need your help. I'm sorry for all the things I've done in the past but...I just need your help, I've never felt so lost before now. I know you sent Gabriella to me...you gave me and her Aiden..and he is a beautiful baby boy, but...I need your help right now...please."

After his solemn prayer, the pool house was quiet, save for his occasional sobs. He looked at the clock that was above the door, he sighed. It was only 4:00pm, his eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were puffy. He sat up, rubbing his splotchy face as he stood and walked to the mini fridge that he knew for a fact that Chase had booze in there. He needed a few cold ones.

Before Troy could open the fridge The door flew open and Gabriella stood there, "Troy.." she whispered. Troy looked over at her, his breath caught in his throat, "B-Brie.." she walked over to him slowly, she looked beautiful as ever. then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around him, crashing her lips onto his. he held her firmly kissing her gently. she looked up at him, "I Missed you much, and Aiden misses you too.." Troy cupped her cheeks with his hands, "I am so sorry about everything!" she shook her head, "No! I'm sorry about everything...my moodswings are the ones that cause this to happen..and I lost you..."

Troy held his hands around her waist, "No..I'm sorry, I hurt you...I love you so much Gabriella, and I never want you to be afraid of me, I never want that...when I heard you say you were leaving with Aiden...I thought about my mom, and how she left me...and I couldn't go through the pain again.." Gabriella wrapped her hand around the back of his head, playing the with his tuffs of hair. "I never meant to hurt you...I was just..afraid that if he hated me, that..that you would be raising him alone, and I didn't want that, I want him to like me..." she cried.

He rubbed her back soothingly, "He will love you Brie...cause you're the one that actually squeezed him into this world-I have the broken fingers to prove it." Gabriella giggled hollowly, and sniffled twice, "I'm-I'm sorry Troy..." she didn't finish, Troy pressed his lips against hers and moved hair behind her ears, he rested his forehead on hers. "you'll never lose me Brie."

Gabriella smiled, "I hope not..I love you.." she smiled, he kissed her lips, "I love you so much more.." Gabriella giggled, "and I love our son... his the most important thing in our life right now Brie.." Troy said holding her close by her waist, Gabriella sighed, "It's gonna be a challenge, for the fact that our son doesn't sleep.." she giggled, Troy smirked, "don't worry, were gonna get through this Brie..." she nodded, "I know we are, but umm no more kids for awhile."

Troy smirked, "I can promise that." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist in a soft hug, "Just hug...hugs from you make me feel good." Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head repeatedly. God, he missed her. He rested his cheek on her head, closing his eyes and murmuring a silent 'thank you' to God. He really does listen when you want him to. Gabriella sniffled, burying her face deeper in his chest, she whiffed his plain soap scent and just wanted to stay there in that position all day.

As they walked back up to the house, hand in hand. they walked back into her bedroom and she smiled as their infant son had woke up from their nap. "well look whose up." she picked up Aiden from the crib, "Did you miss daddy?" Gabriella pointed at Troy, Aiden's eyes looked over at Troy, and his hand reached for him, "Hey buddy." he lifted him up from Gabriella, "I missed you.." he kissed his forhead, and pulled gabriella close, "I missed both of you.." she smiled, but sighed once more, "Can I ask you something?" Troy nodded putting Aiden back into the crib, "anything Brie.." he replied not taking his eyes away from the sleeping infant, "Can I go talk to your mother..?"

What does one say to that? Troy looked at her, then back at Aiden. "I don't know...I think that-" Gabriella pouted, batting those eyelashes, "she has the right to know about her grandson..." Troy sighed, "she probably has one already...with her other kid." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, please...please." Troy sighed again, looking at Aiden his big blue eyes seemed so pure and just so blue. He smiled wanly, "yeah...but I'm staying in the car...with Aiden." Gabriella smirked, "I can deal with that."

Troy nodded holding Aiden close to him, "when do you want to leave.?" he asked. Gabriella sighed, "we can go right now.." Troy sighed, looking at her and wrapping his arm around her, "I love you.." he whispered. she smiled, "I love you too."

****

As they drove up in the drive-way, Troy looked at her, "please hurry Brie, I hate being here.." Gabriella sighed, and looked in the back-seat at little Aiden who was looking around, she smiled, "Can't I bring Aiden in, to show her-" "Hell no, I don't want her near my son, your lucky I even brought you here." Gabriella sighed slipping out of her seat-belt and opening the car door slamming it. Troy watched her go onto the porch, he sighed.

Gabriella knocked on the door, and A Guy, about the same age as Troy's Dad, he looked at Gabriella. "Can I help you?" she smiled, "umm yeah, I was wondering if Lucille was here?" The man looked at her, "for what reason?" "I need to speak to her.." he nodded and let her in. Gabriella looked around the house, and then man brough Lucille in, "May I help you miss?" she smiled, "I"m Gabriella Montez, Your Son Troy's Girlfriend.."

Lucille looked at Gabriella, then at the man who answered the door, "Pete can you leave me and Miss Montez alone for a minute." 'Pete' nodded and and barely said that he'd be picking up 'Drew' up from football practice. Gabriella looked around awkwardly, Lucille gestured for her to sit. "I don't have a son named Troy. Drew yes, but not Troy." Wow, she really wanted to forget the past didn't she? Gabriella cleared her throat, "no you do"- she wouldn't give up that easily- "and he's the perfect gentleman...with a bit of a temper but I have a temper too, but anyway...I just thought that-" Lucille stopped her, "I'm sorry miss but you have the wrong house...there is no Troy. I have only one son, he goes to West High and his name is Drew."

Gabriella gulped, "D-Drew?" she nodded, "As In Drew Seeley.." Gabriella froze, and her breath got caught in her throat. but shook it off, "I just came here to tell you that...that you have a grandson, his name is aiden..I would of brought him, but Troy didn't like the idea...but here's some pictures.." she got out her cell phone and showed her pictures of Aiden. Lucille sighed, "His a beautiful little boy Gabriella, but I"m sorry, Troy isn't my son anymore.." "How could you do that? I could never do this to my son, Troy was right, It was a bad idea to come here..I'll be leaving." when she turned she came face to face wtih Drew. "well look, it's Gabriella, how's Troy doing?" Gabriella tried to run from him but he grabbed her, "Oh no princess, let's have some fun."

Troy sat in the car impatiently, he was getting extremely worried about her, she had been in there too long. then all of a sudden, he saw her running towards the car but saw Drew pulling on her arm. "Come here Gabi, I'm not done with you!" he pulled her hair back, and she yelped.

His eyes widened, "Aiden stay here...Daddy'll be right back." He took off his seat belt and made sure to keep the keys in his shoe as he locked all the doors. He took off at a sprint, knocking Drew off of Gabriella and going straight for his fists hitting his face, but Drew was in shape as well, and it was an even fight. Gabriella shook, screaming at the top of her lungs, "TROY! STOP! TROY STOP IT!" but the two boys were fighting, They weren't paying any attention, Gabriella sighed in frustration,

turning to go back to the car and seeing the keys that had fallen out of Troy's shoe when...well they must have fallen out when he tackled Drew. She picked them up and unlocked the back door, shutting it and locking it. She turned to Aiden and picked him up, "it's all right baby boy...mommy's here..shh mommy's here." He wasn't crying, but saying sweet words to her baby calmed her down too. Tears flooded her eyes and poured out, she was crying. Aiden sensed her distress after a minute, and started softly wailing. She rocked him back and forth gently, "Shhh it's all right...I got you..mommy's here." Again she heard the tiny make believe sounds of Aiden screaming 'daddy!' but she kept rocking. "It's fine..it's fine...daddy will be here...he will be here."

Troy and Drew kept fighting and rolling on the ground punching each other in the face. Troy rolled ontop of Drew pushing him further into the ground, "what the hell do you think your doing! putting your hands on her!" Drew smirked, "Hey, I'm just trying to get to know my sister-in-law" Troy looked at him, "what?" soon, Lucille and her husband ran outside, and saw the scene. Gabriella ran up holding Aiden, she pulled Troy from the group, he looked at her, "Brie, what's he talking about?" she sighed, "Troy..his your half-Brother.."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Gabriella sighed, closing her eyes and holding Aiden closer to her chest. That little infant boy was her rock right now, "Troy...Lucille told me...and I was on my way to tell you...but then, all of this happened." Troy looked at her then Drew-who was nursing a bloody nose back to health. He frowned and sneered, "Well like my so called 'mother' I don't want anything to do with you." Drew sneered, looking up with a bloody nose that was gushing, "Yeah well I'm not looking forward for brotherly love from you either Bolton!"

Gabriella stood there, holding Aiden close to him. Troy snarled and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Come on Brie! were Leaving!" she stopped him, "Troy, I want you to get along with your family.." he looked at her, "Their not my family! You and Aiden are my family! all I need is you and Aiden Brie...that's all I need.." Gabriella sighed hugging him and Troy wrapped his arms around her and Aiden kissing his son's forhead.

Drew smirked, "Wow, how sweet, maybe me, and my nephew, and my soon-to-be sister, should all hang out pretty soon.." He walked closer to them and smirked at Troy. Gabriella glared at him, and so did Troy, "You know what I mean by that Troy... Brothers are close...real close.."

He snarled, Drew kept smirking, "wipe that smirk off Seeley or I'll do it for you..." Troy's voice was low and threatening. Gabriella had experience with Troy's temper. She knew what that voice meant, she backed up slowly a few feet. Troy seemed to sense this, "Brie...why don't you and Aiden go to the ice cream parlor downtown...I'll meet you." Smart man. Gabriella murmured an all right-knowing again how when Troy was close to losing it, he was impossible to stop. Troy turned back to Drew as Gabriella carried Aiden down the sidewalk, sending up a silent prayer in Troy's favour. He needed peace with his family, it didn't matter what he said or how he said it...it didn't matter that Lucille left Troy. They were apart of each other and they needed to talk. And damn it, Gabriella will make them sit down and talk like civilized beings even if it killed her. Drew as well, half brothers or no, all of them needed to talk. And as much as she hated it, even Jack Bolton needed to be included in this pow-wow. Gabriella sniffled but smirked, an idea forming in her head. An idea that would be put to action immediately. By immediately, meaning starting the next day first thing at the crack of dawn.


	16. Chapter 16

Troy glared at all three of them, he hated them all so much. he shut his eyes, and then opened them, "Don't come near her, or my son, or I'll fucking kill you!" and with that, Troy ran off to find his 'Family'. Drew grew a smirk, he had a plan. Troy walked inside the restruant and Gabriella was feeding Aiden his bottle, and she smiled. "Hey.." he sighed smiling softly taking a seat across from her, "Hey." Gabriella layed Aiden down in the carrier, and she held his hand, 'You ok?" she asked worriedly. Troy sighed, "I guess..." she sighed, "I want you to know that I love you Troy, and I won't ever hurt you like that...I care about you so much Troy, and I will never leave with Aiden, even though I have been a bitch these past weeks, but I apologize for it."

Troy smiled, reaching across the table and taking Gabriella's hand in his. "I love you too Brie...so much." he looked over at Aiden who was sucking on his thumb and murmuring sleepily in babytalk. He smiled, "he looks peaceful." Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hand, "want some ice cream?" he chuckled, and kissed her knuckles. "I'd love some." she giggled and ordered some chocolate brownie ice cream. They spent the rest of they day walking around while avoiding a peculiar house where a specific confrontation took place. They were almost home when gabriella realized something, "Troy, tomorrow is Valentines Day!" Troy chuckled, "yeah I know...I have a plan...its just a surprise."

Gabriella smiled,"hmm a suprise, wow, so romantic.." He chuckled looking back at the sleeping infant, "even though I love the little guy, he won't be able to join us.." she sighed, "yeah, because our little evening might be innapropriate for him.." he smirked, "You mean your actually ready to start sexual activity again?" she giggled, "Well, You've gone without sex for about 9 months now, and plus my boobs have became bigger since I've had Aiden, so I might as well apologize, and award you.." she giggled.

Troy smirked, "don't tease me...that's not very nice." Gabriella giggled, and interlaced their fingers. "I find it rewarding in the end." she winked, but then grimaced when a spell of lightheadedness came on, she grabbed her head. Troy grabbed her shoulders, "Brie, you okay?" she nodded, "yeah...uh yeah I'm fine..." Liar. Her subconscious told her. Troy frowned, but otherwise nodded, "how about I take Aiden, okay?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah...I just have a slight headache." Troy nodded, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as they walked home.

When they walked inside, Gabriella looked at him, "Hey, I'm gonna go lay down.." Troy smiled, "alright.." he kissed her forhead, she smiled slipping from his hands and walking upstairs. Troy sighed watching her dissapear, then chase walked over to him, "so what's the beautiful evening you have planned for you two..?" Troy sighed, "I have something, I just need you to watch Aiden for me?" he said holding Aiden in his arms. "Nuh uh, I was no part of the deal when you decided to get her pregnant.." Troy sighed, "come on man..." Chase sighed, "Fine!"

****

Troy and Gabriella held onto eachother's hands as they had a romantic dinner. They were laughing together, and then the room became dizzy and Gabriella became light headed. Troy looked at her worriedly, "Brie..are you ok?" she looked at him, "Troy...I feel really..dizzy-" before she could finish her sentence she collapsed over and fell onto the floor hitting her head on the floor and passing out.

Troy panicked, going to her and picking her up by the shoulder's gently, "Brie...Brie! Gabriella!" he felt her forehead, no fever, but her skin was cold. He bit his lip, bring her to his chest, "It's fine...it'll be all right." he reached into his pocket and called '911' the machine got it. "Hello you have reached Albuquerque 911 hotline, no one is able to get to the phone or is on another line, please hold while we find someone to connect you to." Troy growled in frustration and threw his phone to the side-it hit the wall and smashed. "I'll take you to the hospital." he lifted her up gently and got her in the car, laying her head on his lap, he sped to the hospital. The mechanical doors swung open as he carried her in and he started screaming, "I need help! A doctor!" what he got was not what he was expecting. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He stiffened at the voice, holding the unconscious Gabriella to his chest like he did with Aiden. He didn't turn. He knew who it was. "Go away Lucille." She wasn't worth being called mom or mother.

She looked at him, then at Gabriella, "The doctor will be with you in a moment.." he didn't trust her, "No, I need the doctor now!" he yelled holding Gabriella in his arms bridal style. Lucille sighed and went to get the doctor. as they worked on Gabriella, Troy waited in the waiting room, then the doctor came out, Troy rushed to him, "how is she?" The doctor sighed, "We had ran some test and the results that made her past out was that she has became anorexia for a long while, and was very close to dying..." he told him.

His eyes widened, "what? I don't believ- How can that...you're lying right? This is just some sick joke right?" The doctor sighed, "Mr Bolton, you're not the only one to ask that question, but I'm sorry but it's neither of those things..." Troy felt a lump form in her throat, he cleared it with a cough but the lump quickly formed. He looked at the doctor, "can-can I see her?" The doctor shook his head, "she's in critical condition now, we'll keep her over night and call you tomorrow..but in the mean time only her family can see her." Troy felt the vein in his neck pulse, "I'm her family." again, the doctor shook his head, it made Troy want to knock it off his neck, "I mean parents, aunt's and uncles...like that. Mr Bolton...you don't qualify for 'family' right now. Maybe in the morning." Troy sighed heavily, a sob threatening to escape his throat, and it did. When he sat down in the waiting room chair and his face was in his hands. Lucille was watching from the reception desk, she had to admit that her heart went out to him right then. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and walked over to him, her hand hesitating as she placed it caringly on his shoulder. He jumped at the movement and when he saw it was her, he stood up and pushed passed her. Wanting nothing from her...not even her sympathy.

Lucille looked at him blinking, "I'm sorry about her.." Troy sighed, not looking at her, "Just go, ok, I don't need your sympathy.." she sighed, "I'll be taking care of her." Troy stiffened, and turned around, "I swear to god, if you do anything that will harm her, or make her sicker, I will kill you..she's the only thing left I got besides Aiden, your not taking her away from me!" Lucille gulped, "I won't...I"m not cruel like that..Troy...and I'm sorry I left you..." Troy shut his eyes, god he hated her so much, why did she bring this up, "you don't care... you let him abuse me, and left me...I don't fucking give shit about it... she's the only thing I need in my life, her and my son... so leave me alone!" she sighed once more, "Troy, I'm trying to help you."

"I don't fucking need your help." He pushed passed her again, she didnt' follow but she watched him leave until she couldn't see him no more. She sighed, running her hand through her ebony hair once more, she walked back to the reception desk and started going through files. Going through...organizing. She sighed, her mind kept focusing on her...first born son, Troy, instead of her work. Life used to be easier...but then all of this had to happen. Sighing, she threw down the files and picked up the phone, calling Drew's cell number, he answered on the third ring. "Yo!" she sighed loudly, "don't talk like that...listen, I need you to talk to Troy." Drew made a grunt of distaste, "yeah...right after I chop off my tongue." Lucille pinched her nose, "Drew, please...your brother, he's going-" Drew interrupted her, "He ain't my brother! I'm an only child!" Lucille pictured herself saying a lot of things to Drew, but this wasn't one of them: "YOu talk to him right now! He is your brother! Yes it is true! He's your half brother, otherwise a brother! Treat him like one and go talk to him! Be someone other than a spoiled selfish brat!" she hung up.

****

The Next Morning was the day Troy was able to see Gabriella. he walked into her room shutting the door behind him. she looked at him, she smiled softly, "Hey.." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "hey." he breathed. she sighed, "I'm sorry.." he looked at her, taking in a deep breath, "Just tell me why Brie.." she sighed looking at her hands, "I...I wanted to be skinny.." Troy sighed grabbing her hand, "Brie, your already skinny enough...and if you wanted to lose some pounds, continue working out..." she sighed, "I didn't like the baby fat I had after I had Aiden...I wanted to be skinny and perfect...for you..." she sighed.

He grabbed her hand, "You are perfect." Troy said, kissing her hand, "Brie...I almost lost you...I was so close to losing you-like I lost my sister...I don't want to go through that again." Gabriella sighed, squeezing his hand weakly, her skin was still cold. "You're shivering." Troy said obviously, Gabriella bit her lip, "I know...I feel it." Troy looked at her, opening his mouth to say something when Lucille came in talking on her phone, "No Drew you may not touch the power tools," a pause, and Drew's whining voice on the end, Lucille sighed, "yes I would consider the lawn mower to be a power tool."

Troy sighed holding her hand, he hated this so much, why did she have to be a nurse. Lucille sighed writing down on the clipboard, not look at Troy at all, "How are you feeling gabriella?" Gabriella sat up sighing, "I feel better, I think I'm ready to go home soon.." Lucille nodded, "well we'll see." there was silence, Gabriella looked at them both. Troy looked down at Gabriella's hand, she sighed squeezing his, he looked up at her and she smiled, and mouthed, 'I love you..remember that.'

Troy smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips, "I love you too," he whispered softly against the skin of her lips. She smiled, Lucille busied herself with tidying up the little things around the room until they pulled away. The feeling that twisted her gut was wrenching, her mind buzzing with second thoughts of...leaving him. She sighed heavily, clearing her throat softly, "Gabriella I think you should rest a bit before the doctor comes in yeah?" Gabriella nodded small, but squeezed Troy's hand. One message canceling out the other. Troy smiled, "I'll be in the waiting room, "the doctor is too big of an ass to let me be in here with you...I'll bring Aiden to see you later..." Gabriella smiled, and kissed his lips.

Troy smiled, "get some sleep.." she nodded, "I will.." he smiled pecking her lips one last time and walking out. Lucille walked behind him. Gabriella sat up and watched her chase after him. she began fiddling with the cords and IV's. Lucille caught up with him pulling his arm back, he growled, "what!" she stood there, "I'm sorry for leaving you...I was stupid, young..I'm sorry.." Troy laughed at her, "well thanks for the apology, but no thanks, Don't you have a husband and a new 'Son' to take care of and leave me the fuck alone..I'm finally happy with Gabriella and my son...just stay away from my family.." she looked at him, "I don't understand why your so jealous of Drew! his your brother! why would you let a girl get between you two!"

He wanted to laugh, he let out a huff of a sarcastic laugh. "Jealous? Of that spoiled, no balls between his thighs, throws like a girl freak boy? Why would I be jealous of him?" one would think that Lucille would slapped Troy for saying those things about her 'other son' but the thing is...he a bit right aside from 'no balls' comment, but other than he was on the marker. She cleared her htroat, "Please just talk to him...sometimes' brothers have the most impact-" Troy huffed out another laugh. "Yeah right...I don't have a brother, and..I most certainly don't have a mother! So back off and leave me alone!"

Troy walked away from her, leaving to go to the waiting room and sliding in his seat covering his face with his hands. he sighed, he needed to go see his son, he needed to talk to him. He jumped out of his seat grabbing his keys from his pocket and walking out of the hospital. when he pulled up, he ran out of his car and into the house. he quietly walked into the bedroom to find Gina playing with the 3 month baby. Troy smiled, "Hey umm I can take it from here." she smiled nodding and leaving. Troy walked over and saw the infant looking up at him holding his hands across his chest. "Hey buddy..mommy is doing really well, she's getting better, she misses you.." Aiden just stared at him.

Troy smiled, sitting on the floor and setting Aiden on his knee, bouncing him lightly. "You look like her, you have her hair and her skin...it seems the only thing you have of mine is my eyes." Aiden cooed and clapped his hands together when he got edible playdough on them. Troy chuckled, he grabbed Aiden's little hands and started playing a kiddie game. Aiden laughed and giggled cutely when his father bounced him on his knee,"you wanna see momma?" Aiden cooed, but looked up at him with glistening blue eyes.

Troy smiled, "Let's go see momma." Standing up, he placed Aiden in his carrier and strapped him in, taking him down the stairs, Chase was watching T.V.-with a cheerleader on his lap and his lips glued to hers. Troy rolled his eyes, Gina and Greg were in the backyard sipping tea and coffee. Troy smiled, he walked out the door with Aiden and to the car. He was strapping Aiden in the backseat when a voice was behind him. "So mom told me to talk to you...yesterday." Troy groaned inwardly, but otherwise said nothing and ignored him. Drew continued, "and I don't want to be here, and I know you don't want me here...but my mom said I had to do this." Troy scoffed. Silence for a few minutes, Troy had finished strapping his son in and he shut the door and locked it. He turned to face Drew, "what the hell do you want?" Drew didn't even smirk, "oh he speaks..." Troy groaned and opened the driver's door, Aiden fussed. He was impatient...for an infant.

Drew smirked looking at him, "How's your beautiful beautiful girl." Troy growled, "Leave her and my son out of this!" he was gettting angry and furious with this ass who claims to be his brother. Drew chuckled, "aww what's a matter big brother-" Before he could finish his sentence Troy pushed his on the ground, "I'm not your brother! just leave me alone! and leave my family alone!" and with that he got in the car shutting it, and Aiden began crying. Troy looked back, "no, no, no, it's ok Aiden, wanna go see mommy.?" Aiden couldn't stop crying, he was having trouble breathing, and be began choking.

Drew stood up, "always so violent aren't you?" Troy ignored him, he unstrapped Aiden from the car seat and put him in the burping position. But that wasn't the problem. Troy started panicking, he didn't want to let his son out of his arms. He turned to Drew-as much as it wounded his male pride and ego to ask something of him. "I need you to drive." Drew widened his eyes, "what?" Troy scowled, "just drive, get me and Aiden to the hospital...now!"

Drew looked at him, smirking, "now you need my help.." Troy glared at him, "Just do it!" pushing him into the car as Troy held his son in his arms, "Come on Aiden, please be alright.." Drew smirked, "wow, you actually care about people.." Troy looked at him, "what's that suppose to mean?" Drew looked at him, "Well for starters, you used to be the best man whore in town, was a fuck in a dump, I looked up to you, and now your a totally different person..she's fucking changed you!"

Troy didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. He shrugged it off, "just drive..." Drew sighed dramatically, "fine fine I will, but I better get something for this-" "you'll get nothing." Troy had gotten in the back seat, bouncing and rocking Aiden to calm him down, the gasping choking for air didn't cease, Drew was on the highway, "can't you drive any faster?" Drew narrowed his eyes, "my mom doesn't allow me to drive any faster than the speed limit-" "MOM'S NOT HERE!" Troy didn't realize what he said, he had so much on his mind that he didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

Drew looked at him, "what?" before Troy could answer they had pulled up to the hospital and Troy rushed inside holding his choking son, "I need a doctor! please!" The nurse came over to him, "what's wrong?" Troy took a deep breath, "My son, his choking, and I don't know what's wrong...please.." he was scared to death, he couldn't lose his son. The nurse had took the infant from his arms and they took him into the prepare room quickly strapping him on the bed, putting the breathing mask over his face, Troy had tears in his eyes, The doctor's holding him back, "let me go.." The doctor looked at him, "You can't be here, you can't see them do this to him, but his getting all the help he needs.." Troy sighed running his hand through his hair, and nodded walking to Gabriella's Room.

As he walked in, she was sitting up in her bed reading a magazine, she smiled at him, "Hey." he smiled back softly, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Hey..how you feel?" she shrugged, "better...I just can't wait to get out of here." troy sighed, "I hope so too.." Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sorry for ruining our big romantic valentines day dinner and evening."

Troy grabbed her hand, "it's fine," he kissed her knuckles, "Brie...something happened..." she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath in, "to Aiden." her eyes went wide and her heart fluttered, "where's our baby?" Troy rested his palm against her cheek, "he-he's fine...I brought him here." Gabriella puckered her lips, "I want to see him." Troy sighed, "you can't-the doctor won't let me see him." Gabriella sighed, "I hope he's all right." Troy kissed her hand, "Me too honey, me too." Silence for a few minutes, "Troy..." "mmm" "how'd you get here." He sucked in another breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Drew drove the car.."

Gabriella just stared at him, "H-He did.." Troy nodded, "I paniced and he was there, and I was to worried and nervous to drive, and I had to stay calm for the baby's sake-" she shook her head, "No..I'm glad you did that...our son's health is the main important thing right now.." Troy nodded, "absolutely.." Gabriella smiled, cpped her cheek in his hand, and stroked her cheek, leaning in and connecting his lips with hers in a fiery passion. he leaned his forhead on hers..."I love you Brie...so much.." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too..." Troy sighed looking away from her, "what's wrong?" he bit his lip, "Do you think I've changed?" Gabriella smiled nodding, "To me I think you've changed for the better... when I met you, you were a girl crazy guy who couldn't keep his penius out of every girl he saw..then, you proved to me that you loved me, and would do anything to have me..and that made you a better person I think..and a better father for that baby...unless you don't like the change?" she frowned.

Troy smiled, "No, I love the change...it's definitely for the better." Gabriella squeezed his hand, and played with his fingers. "Can you do me one favour today?" he looked at her, "what?" she sighed, hesitating at first and looking at him, "I don't know if you asking Drew to drive you here means you guys are 'cool' now, but...can you please go talk to him." Troy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair-like mother like son. Gabriella put grabbed both sides of his face with her left hand, "please, he's family, like it or not...he's Aiden's uncle like it or not and he's your half brother like it or not." She had a point.

Troy sighed, "Brie, I just.." her eyes froze him, and he grabbed her wrist, kissing her lips, "If I talk to him, will it make you happy?" she nodded, "Very much." Troy nodded, "fine, I'll go talk to him.." she smiled, "Be careful.." she whispered.

standing up from the chair, he pushed himself to walk out of her room. Drew was talking with his mom, the rat was probably telling Lucille of Troy's slip of the tongue. The way that the two turned their heads when he shuffled his feet as he walked toward them confirmed it. He kept his eyes on Drew, that's the one that he told Gabriella he'd speak to. "uhm...can I talk to you for a second?" he expected a lot of things, but Drew nodding his head slightly and following him to the waiting room with his hands stuffed his pockets wasn't one of them. "What?" It wasn't rude or snide. Troy sighed, saying the first long schpeel of words.

"It appears that your mom-" Drew looked at him smirking, "you called her mom...in the car." Troy fought the urge to sock him in the face, "anyway, your mom and my Gabriella wants us to talk...so let's talk." Drew shuffled his feet, it was an awkward silence for 2 minutes-longer witht he buzzing sound coming from the light above them. "So...what do we talk about?" Troy sighed, huffing out air. "Gabriella wants you to be apart of Aiden's life...your his uncle and...yeah."

Drew looked at him chuckling, Troy raised an eyebrow, "what are you laughing about?" Drew smirked, "The fact that you keep saying Gabriella wants...what does Troy want.." Troy sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I could care less if your in my son's life or not or mine, but I'm trying to make her happy, and if you being in Aiden's life makes her happy, then I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen.." Drew laughed, "Don't make me laugh with all the lovey dovey shit..." Troy glared at him, "I love her alright.." Drew laughed, "Aww Bolton finally falls inlove, this is rich.."

Troy bit his bottom lip and balled his fists inside his pockets. "Just...what do you say, do you want to be in Aiden's life or not?" Drew chuckled, "Okay dude, I know what I want, I know who I want to make happy...but you..I think you are still confused and all that shit, seriously bro, what do you want?" Troy sighed, pinching his nose and running a hand through his hair. "I'm wasting my time." Drew chuckled, "Naw man, you're wasting opportunity.." Troy raised his head, "opportunity for what?" for once Drew had a serious look on his face, "Opportunity for knowing what you want, what you know you want to have for yourself and others...please, my mom taught me that when I was 8." Troy frowned, "at least you had a mom."

Drew looked at him, "hey, it's not my fault your dad was an abusive drunk!" Troy glared at him, "You seem to have it so fucking easy don't you! have this perfect life, with this your perfect parents! I didn't have it so easy, I had to work for what I had, I had to work to survive beatings from my dad, work hard to forget about how my mom abandoned me, work hard to get Gabriella, and work hard to take care of my son! what you have is handed to you! and I can't fucking stand it!" he yelled breathing heavy, "let me tell you something! I will never leave my kid like she left me, she's a cold hearted bitch who don't care for anyone but herself!" Drew stood there, "Troy, I..I didn't know-" Troy growled, "well now you do!"

Troy paced back and forth, Drew looked from left to right as Troy stopped pacing after a while and sat down in a blue pleather chair. Drew huffed out a breath, "hey man...I didn't know, I'm sorry...but life hasn't been all that easy for me either." Troy looked at him, "don't lie..." "I'm not," another breath. "It's just...look mom isn't a bad person, I have a dad who stays late at work and my mom refuses to see that he keeps hot secretaries for things that have nothing to do with his line of work...but she won't leave him, I wish she would."

Troy scoffed, "yeah well, she won't take you with her if she did." Drew frowned, "I can survive on my own...but c'mon she's not that bad..." more silence, Troy wasn't gonna say anything more. Drew sighed again, "look I'll be in Aiden's life... an uncle, and I won't harm Gabriella...but start thinking about you for awhile. I mean, I don't know if you noticed, but Gabriella can kick some ass by herself sometimes." Troy couldn't but smirk at that comment, Drew smiled, "ah I see the start of a smile!"

Troy sighed, "I guess we can give this a try..." Drew nodded, "how old is Aiden?" "his only 3 months.." Drew nodded, "Well, I guess we have another basketball player coming into the family.." Troy chuckled nodding, "yeah I guess so.." Drew nodded, they stood there uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go, and check on Aiden.." Drew nodded walking away. Troy sighed walking over to the glass window and seeing his son hooked up to wires, and on a breathing machine.


	17. Chapter 17

It was rude to pry, but...she couldn't help it. Lucille hated eavesdropping, it made her feel very low. But...her two...sons talking kind of had her concerned. But, when she saw that they hadn't killed each other [yet] she calmed slightly, but then Troy raised his voice. And she heard what he went through, she couldn't listen to that anymore, but she also couldn't stop herself from backing away and leaving them in peace. Hey, it must be a mother thing. Watching Drew walk off to ...wherever, she followed Troy to where Aiden was; perhaps now he'd listen to her. "Uhm...I know you're angry with me." her voice was timid. Troy didn't turn away from his son, but he didn't ignore her either, "Not angry." well that was good, Lucille sighed, "then what are you feel-" "Don't shrink me all right."

She bit her lip, "I just...I want you to know how sorry I am." he, again, didn't turn, but at least he acknowledged she was there. "I don't want an apology." she nodded, that was fair, she thought to herself. "Then what do you want...Troy?" he bit his inner cheek, why is everyone asking me that? he thought, he slid her a sideways glance, "I just...I want to know why." he said, again it was a fair question and he deserved more than a fair answer after 18 years. Lucille nodded, "Troy...it's a long story." Troy crossed his arms over his chest, and finally turned to look at her. "Try me, I've dealt with enough shitty 'long stories'." Lucille sighed, "walk with me?" she held out her hand, Troy looked at it and just pressed on in front her. She would need to build a relationship with him. It'd be a while before he could trust her.

"Troy...you have to understand me and ...Jack, we were kids, barely out of college...he was 21 and I was 19...and-and it was great at the beginning and when we had you that just seemed to make it better. At least I thought so." Troy frowned, "what do you mean you thought so?" Lucille frowned, staring at the tiled floor, "Troy...when you were younger, it was...oh god, I swore to myself I'd never relive the day." Troy sighed, "you don't have to tell me-" she looked at him and smiled sadly, "I want to Troy, it's just hard is all"- a deep breath- "your father just had this really bad temper and one day when you were about 3 or 5 I can't remember he came home in a bad mood, and I don't know what happen but...Troy it's just so horrible, I didn't mean to leave you behind ...I just..I was scared Troy."

Troy looked at her, stopping in his tracks and stuffing his hands in his pockets. The only sound seemed to the buzzing lights. "Why were you scared?" Lucille looked at him, "Troy...when Gabriella told you that Drew is your half brother she's only half right...honey, Drew is your brother." Troy's eyes widened, "what?" Lucille bit her lip and nodded, "your father...Jack...he..that day when he was that bad mood he was also very drunk, he raped me Troy."

Troy ran his hand through his hair.. and looked at her, "was Victoria yours too?" Lucille shook her head, "No, Jack had her with another woman.." Troy sighed, running his hand down his face. "I..I need time to think this through... I need to talk to Gabriella-" "why not me?" Troy looked at her, "Because she's the only one I trust with anything..." Lucille nodded in understandment and Troy walked off.

He walked into Gabriella's room and found her sleeping peacefully. he shook her gently. "Brie, baby..wake up.." she stirred in her sleep then fluttered her eyes looking up at him, "Troy?" he smiled scooting her over and hold her close, "I need to talk to you.." she nodded yawning, "alright..what's up?" he sighed, "Drew is my real brother...not my half." she looked at him, "but your mom said-" "she lied, my dad raped her, and well..that's how Drew got here..a little bit after me." Gabriella played with his fingers, "are you ok?" he sighed, "I will be, it's just..alot to take in right now Brie.." she sighed, "I know what you mean... but I'm here for you if you need anything...you know that right?" she tilted his chin with her finger.

Troy smiled, "yeah ..and I thank you for that.." Gabriella smiled, rubbing circles on his chin as Troy rested a hand on her stomach. She smiled, "How's Aiden?" Troy frowned, "he looks like an inside out robot Brie, I'm..I'm scared." she looked at him, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his back soothingly, he let out a choked up sob. "Troy, I think you need to finish that talk with your mom...Aiden needs all the family we have right now..."

Troy sighed nodding, "Brie..I'm scared to death though for him..his just so small..so helpless..." she sighed, 'I know how your feeling, you feel like you wish you could take his place but can't? I feel it too..but I have faith he will be ok...do you have faith?" Troy nodded, "Absolutely.." she smiled, pecking his lips, "please go talk to your mom...I love you.."

Troy sighed, "I will, I just want to be with you right now." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips, "Troy Bolton, you have all our lives to be with me, but how long will your mom be here? When you basically just got her back...please." Troy sighed, she once again had a point. "Yeah, I'll talk to her." He kissed her gently as he stood up and pushed a tress of hair behind her ear, "you are so beautiful."

Gabriella smiled biting her bottom lip. he smiled leaning in and kissing behind her ear. she giggled, "Troy." she pulled away from him, he raised an eyebrow, "what baby?" he asked, she laughed pecking his lips, "your distracting yourself..go talk to her...please." he sighed, looking out the door then back at her, "If I talk to her, and when we leave, will you let me have you, all to myself, no interuptions." Gabriella giggled and nodded, "Absolutely.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "see these lips..there only for you to kiss."

Troy smiled, "That's what I love to hear." Gabriella giggled as she watched him slowly leave the room, she sighed leaning against her pillows. She wanted her family and her extended family to be close, and...she felt today that was going to happen. She fiddled with the cross necklace around her neck, closing her eyes and sending up a silent prayer for both Aiden and Troy.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, walking to the reception desk and tapping the surface out of sheer boredom. "Troy..." he turned at his mother's voice. He sighed, "uhm...I think we need to finish our talk." Lucille nodded, "there's a court yard...and I'm on break in 2 minutes, but I can start early." Troy nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, Lucille lead the way.

They walked into the court yard sitting down on the bench. Troy took in a deep breath, "Umm.. Gabriella, she wanted me to talk...to you.." His mother sighed, "what about?" Troy bit his lip, wow this was hard. "I think she wants me and you and Drew to be a family...not for me...for Aiden...what's best for him.." he bit his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks as the thought of his son having a breathing machine on him going through his mind. Lucille smiled, "I would like that..Troy... I really want us to become a family again.." Troy sighed, "Gabi wants it too..." Lucille sighed, "what is she like? I barely know her, but she seems like a sweet girl.."

He smiled sadly, tears still rolling down his face and his mind still buzzing about his son. "She's-she's the best." He drew in a shaky breath, Lucille hugged her arms around his shoulders in a maternal gesture, and rubbed his back soothingly. Troy stiffened, "what-what are you doing?" Lucille shushed him, "don't ask Troy just hug." Troy hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mom's waist and let the tears roll down his cheeks. His body shook some with a few sobs. "I can't lose my son...he's...he hasn't begun to live yet, he's only three months." Lucille continued rubbing his back.

Troy kept sobbing into her shoulder. he kept thinking about his son, why was god doing this to his son? he needed his son to be alright. he couldn't live without his son being alright. since the day Aiden was born, he never wanted to protect someone besides Gabriella in his life. his life and responsibility was surrounded by that little boy. Lucille sighed, "Troy, his gonna be fine." Troy looked at her, "how do you know?" she smiled softly, "when you were a baby, you did the same thing.."

Troy wiped his eyes, "Really?" Lucille nodded, rubbing his shoulder and tousling his hair. "He's in good care, I'm an onsight nurse almost 24/7 around here." Troy felt some what relieved, he drew in a breath but it was choked. Lucille smiled warmly, "Drew can probably take your mind off Aiden, but remember he's in good hands...you can visit him." Troy nodded, but he bit his lip, "I kind of just wanted to..uh...stay in the waiting room...I'm not in the mood for much of anything." Lucille sighed, "I mainly want you to chaperone Drew...he's immature if you haven't noticed." Troy smirked, "I've noticed."

There talk was interupted as Gabriella came walking out with her blanket wrapped around her. Troy looked up at her, "Brie.." he came over to her. "Troy..I need to show you something.." Troy nodded looking back at his mother, "we'll umm be back.." they walked into the waiting area, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked holding her close to him. she felt smaller and lighter, he sighed. she had tears in her eyes, "I feel so weak Troy...I feel so weak, my body is so small, and I can't eat anything cause it makes me sick..." she sniffled looking up at him, "I'm scared of dying Troy.." she whispered.

"Brie...your not dying." He wanted it so bad to be true. Gabriella sniffled, "Troy I-I just feel..I don't feel like myself." she lowered her head, she hated people seeing her cry. Troy wrapped her in his arms again, "I won't let that happen." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Troy...I don't want to die." "You won't." "How do you know?" he sighed, "I just have faith...do you?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, holding her arms, "Yeah...a.. bit.." Troy sighed, "You have to fully have faith Brie...you have to be strong.." Gabriella sniffled, "I do.." Troy hugged her gently, and he ran his hand down her back feeling her spine close to her skin. closing his eyes, holding back the tears, this was just how his sister was before she...he couldn't even picture it happening again he couldn't let it happend. Gabriella sighed, "It feels gross..right?" she looked up at him.

Troy looked at her, opening his eyes, "Brie...it's just, my sister-no, I'm not thinking that way, you aren't gonna die. I lost Victoria...I'm not losing you too." Gabriella sniffled, Troy shushed her, attaching his lips to hers and gently kissing her passionately. She felt every ounce of him in this kiss, she pulled away, "i don't want this to be goodbye." Troy looked at her, cupping her cheek. "It doesn't have to be." she bit her lip, leaning into his hand and sniffing his plain soap scent. She smiled sadly, "only you could make plain soap smell so good."

Troy smiled sadly, kissing her lips gently, "I love you so much...I'm not gonna let anything happen to you..." Gabriella wrapped the blanket around her tighter, wrapping it around the both of them leaning her head on his chest. "I love you too..' Troy lifted her up gently and she layed her head in the crook of his neck. he brought her to her bed laying her down gently, "Brie..you tired?" she shook her head, "I'm just..." she sighed, "scared."

Troy kissed her cheek, "nothing to be scared of...I'm here...everyone who cares about you is here." she smiled, her eyes glassy. "does that mean you worked things out with your brother and mom?" Troy smiled, "It means it's a start...but there's a way to go." she grabbed his hands in hers, her skin was still ever so cold. "It's a start." she repeated his words, he smirked, "get some rest...I'll be in there." she nodded, kissing his knuckles and backing up slowly, until she reached her door and disappeared inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Soft Breathing was being heard all around the room, machines running fast. the beeping sound ringing every 3 seconds. Aiden Michael Bolton laying in the Incubator fighting for his life, barely catching his breaths. Troy sighed looking at his son, "come on Aiden...please wake up for daddy.." he whispered. The little boy's eyes were weakly shut, and he was barely breathing, his soft breaths coming in and out of his nose, and his hands scrunched up.

Troy placed his hands on the glass of the incubator. "Please...Aiden...please for daddy. You are like your mommy..strong. The strongest I know." the machines beeped faintly. Troy let out a soft sob, shutting his eyes and leaning his head on the glass. He kept murmuring 'please wake up' to the infant boy. The other babies in the room were cooing softly, but oh so faintly. Troy didn't like to see that his son was one of the babies in the room and in an incubator. "Aiden...please...for daddy." A soft coo, but his eyes were still weakly shut.

Troy placed his hands on the glass of the incubator. "Please...Aiden...please for daddy. You are like your mommy..strong. The strongest I know." the machines beeped faintly. Troy let out a soft sob, shutting his eyes and leaning his head on the glass. He kept murmuring 'please wake up' to the infant boy. The other babies in the room were cooing softly, but oh so faintly. Troy didn't like to see that his son was one of the babies in the room and in an incubator. "Aiden...please...for daddy." A soft coo, but his eyes were still weakly shut.

"Troy." A voice said behind him, he turned to find Gabriella and her blanket wrapped around her. he sighed grabbing her hand bringing her to him, and kissing the top of her head, "hey brie, how was your sleep?" she sighed, "Couldn't sleep...too worried about him.." Troy held her close to him with his arms around her chest. "Me too..I've been sitting here all day waiting for him to wake up.." Gabriella sighed, and placed her hands on the glass of the incubator, "Come on baby boy...mommy needs you to wake up.." still..nothing.. she sighed, "Oh Troy..this is all my fault.." she buried her face into his chest.

Troy hugged her gently. She felt so fragile in his arms, he was afraid of breaking her. "No it's not...I...I just wish I knew what was wrong. It's killing me not knowing." Gabriella sniffled,"Troy, if I do die"- he opened his mouth to interrupt by Gabriella stopped him. "If I do die...it's better me than him. I mean, look at him." Troy sighed, looking at Aiden and then at Gabriella, "it's better me than either of you." Gabriella looked at him, "what?" Troy bit his lip, "nothing it's just...I love you both."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, what do you mean?" He sighed holding her closer, "I love you so much, and I love Aiden...I love you both more than anything in this world...you two are the best things that's ever happened to me...I would die for you.." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I love you too...but don't talk like that please.." he grabbed her wrist, "then don't talk like your gonna die soon, cause I have faith that you won't.." she sighed, "You always have ways of making me feel better...I love you Troy..."

Troy kissed her lips gently. "Brie...I don't want to hear any more of you dying okay...I just can't bear the thought." She bit her lip but nodded, "okay, I'll stop...but I'm scared." "And I'm not?" he held her chin gently, staring into her eyes, "Brie...I'm terrified."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm terrified too...I'm really weak, and I'm dizzy and tired...and my son his.." she turned to Aiden who was laying in the incubator...she had tears falling from her eyes. she covered her motuh to stop the sob that escaped her throat. Troy pulled her close, "oh brie..don't cry.." he kissed the top of her head, she held onto him, "I'm so scared..." she cried. Troy sighed stroking her hair, "I know baby, i know.." Gabriella sniffled, "I got you something...for Valentines Day.." He smiled kissing her lips, she kissed her hand placing it on the incubator, "and I got you too something Aiden, and Mommy will give it to you when you wake up.." she smiled taking Troy's hand and led him to the room. she smiled going over to the drawer and pulled out a tiny shirt, that must of been Aiden's. he looked at it, it had the words, I love my daddy right infront of it. "B-Brie.." she smiled, "that's not all.." she walked over to the other side and opening the drawer, and pulled out a box and handed it to him. Troy grabbed it and un did the wrapping paper and what revealed a picture of him, Gabriella and Aiden in Aiden's Bedroom in his crib and them leaning over taking a picture with him. "I wanted to buy you something perfect.."

Troy smiled, "Brie, I already have something perfect, you and my son...our son." Gabriella smiled, Troy took her in his arms and kissed her lips gently but oh so passionately. She nearly deepened the kiss, until Aiden's little heart moniter began to beep wildly, Troy's eyes went wide, "Brie you stay with him, I'll go get a doctor." Gabriella nodded as Troy ran out screaming for a doctor to come. Lucille and Drew came in, Drew was wearing a doctor's outfit-no doubt playing dress up.

"What's going on?" Drew asked. Troy ran a hand through his hair, "I need a doctor! Aiden!" Gabriella looked down at her son and his eyes went wide, and Gabriella smiled, "Troy..Aiden..his..his awake.." Troy rushed over, and he smiled, Aiden was awake, and breathing. "Brie, his awake, his breathing." he held her close, she smiled hugging him and kissing him.

Troy looked at the infant in her arms, he was only faintly whimpering, but whimpering was a sign of breathing. Troy felt relieved. But still, they needed a doctor, "Drew please get a doctor." Drew smirked, "he asks nicely then puts the lotion on its skin-" Troy wanted to laugh, he loved that movie. But instead he hid his smile **(very poorly)** and pushed Drew out of the room, "Just get a doctor!"

Drew left to get a doctor. Gabriella smiled big at Troy, Troy looked at her raising an eyebrow, "what?" she smiled taking Aiden into her arms, "I"m happy you and Drew are getting along like brothers..." Troy smiled softly wrapped a arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head, "I'm doing it for you.." Gabriella smiled, "and I'm happy about that..cause now we can give our son the life we both never had.."

Troy smiled, "yeah...a life with a huge family behind him." Gabriella stood on her tippy toes and kissed his nose, he smiled. "I love you Brie." he looked at his son, Aiden. "Can I hold him Brie?" Gabriella nodded, "you're his father...of course you can." she placed him in Troy's outstretched arms and Troy cradled him against his chest, "Aiden...you gave mommy and daddy quite the scare...we were worried." The doctor came in, "so whats the issue?" Troy looked up, "Aiden, he's awake but his heart moniter went crazy a few minutes ago." The doctor sighed, "yes irregular heartbeats tend to do that. Especially for infants."

Gabriella looked at the doctor, "His gonna be ok right?" she asked. The doctor smiled at her, "Absolutely." he said. Gabriella sighed of relief, "Thank god." The doctor smiled, "and Miss Montez, you and your son will be able to leave today..but I will need to talk to Mister Bolton alone, why won't you go get packed up Gabriella with Aiden.." Gabriella nodded taking Aiden into her arms and walking out. The doctor looked at Troy, "I will need you too look over her, make sure she is eating... cause she doesn't have much food in he system... if she don't eat.. she might die.."

Troy nodded, "yeah, I'll make sure of that..but uh the irregular heart beat..." the doctor looked at him and waited patiently for him to continue, Troy took a deep breath, "should I be worried or..." the doctor sighed, "just keep an eye out for Aiden...an irregular heart beat for an infant can be potentially dangerous. uhm, if you want you can bring him in tomorrow and we can give him a heart ultrasound." Troy bit his lip and nodded, "yeah..I'll do that."

Troy walked into Gabriella's room and she was putting her shirt on. she squealed as Troy came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. he began kissing down her shoulders down to her back. it sent shivers down her small spine. Gabriella moaned with pleasure, "Troy..,,mmm" Troy chuckled stroking her hair back, "You ready to go home..?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes..I can't wait to go home.." she said slipping on her shirt. Troy smiled turning her around kissing her lips, "Baby, let's go eat before we go home..I bet your hungry.." he said trying to get her to agree to go eat. she shook her head, "nah..I'm not hungry babe.."

Troy sighed, "Babe, you need to eat...Kay?" Gabriella frowned, "but I'll get fat-" he pinched her lips together, his other hand holding Aiden firmly, "I don't want you talking like that...okay? You aren't fat now you weren't fat before Aiden was born and you never will be. But you need to eat." Gabriella sighed, stuffing her hands in the pockets of the jeans that she put on her legs, "yeah..fine, I'll eat." Troy nodded, "okay, and don't think of tricking me...cause I'll be watching you the whole time."

Gabriella sighed, "I won't.." Troy smiled pulling her close, kissing her forhead. "now, let's get out of here and go eat some tacos.." Gabriella smiled, "alright.." she turned to Aiden who had fallen asleep in his car seat carrier. "his sleeping.." she said. Troy sighed wrapping his arms around her, "Baby..his gonna be fine, I promise.." Gabriella sighed, turning to him, "Thank you.." he looked at her, "for what?" she smiled, "For giving me Aiden, I love you for this... I always wanted this to have him with you, and I'm glad that you changed your mind about having a baby.." she pecked his lips.

Troy smiled, "I wouldn't have a baby with anyone but you." They walked out of the hospital, taking turns carrying Aiden to the car. Gabriella insisted that she sit in the back with Aiden-partially because Drew had invited himself to lunch with them when he heard the magic word of 'tacos'. Troy smirked, but was gracious about it and invited him along. Hey, he needed to get to know his apparent brother anyway, why not over mahi mahi and tacos from Baja Fresh.

As they showed up to the Restraunt, Gabriella, Troy, Drew, & Aiden all went and took a seat. Troy of and Drew had to seat together in one side of the booth, and Gabriella and Aiden in the other. Gabriella began playing with Aiden, Aiden began laughing and smiling at her. Troy smiled at this. The Waitress brought them their food and Gabriella looked down at her taco. she wasen't hungry...lie... she was starving but she couldn't eat. maybe if she ate it, maybe she could go into the bathroom and gag herself to throw it back up, without Troy know. she scarfed it down quickly and looked at Troy, Troy smiled at her, "That's my girl..I'm proud." she smiled, but felt guilty. "Can I go to the restroom?"

Troy nodded, "yeah sure, hurry back." Gabriella smiled, and kissed him on the lips and scooted out of the booth. She made it look casual as she darted to the bathroom, Troy grabbed Aiden in the carrier and sat him on the table between him and Drew. Drew looked at the baby, "so...you a daddy now..." Troy nodded, "it's not as bad as you think man." Drew looked at him, "yeah naw, I believe you its just...a dad at 18? What about life?" Troy didn't look up from Aiden, "what about life?"

Drew sighed, "Well I mean, once you have a baby, you actually have no life... what I heard, it's like once you become a parent, your grounded for eighteen years.." Troy stopped playing with Aiden, clearing his throat, and scooting out of the booth stuffing his hands in his pockets, "What do you mean by that?" Drew sighed, "All I'm saying is that it's probably gonna be hard to raise a child at 18, cause you barely just now begun your life, and you are now responsible for another human life... I mean, did Gabriella want this? did you mean to get her pregnant?"

Troy bit his lip, "yes she wanted this Drew, what you think I would force her to have something she didn't want?" His voice was slightly louder, Drew held up his hands in a show of nonchalance, "Hey I'm just saying, you do have a rep dude-" now Troy was getting mad, "I don't give a fucking shit what people think."

Drew stood out from his seat and looked at him, "Look, I'm just saying, that once you have a baby, your life is over." Troy looked at him, "No it's not...it's a start of something new...me and Gabriella both wanted this... I would never force her onto do something for me..." Drew bit his lip, "I didn't mean it by that-" "No, but you implied it, Gabriella and Aiden are the best things that ever happened to me... I was abused from my dad for years since my 'mom' left me, I became the man whore at east high to calm my nerves and have a distraction, my grades were slacking, I got straight C's and D's then she came into my life, and things changed.." Drew looked at him, "what do you mean things changed?"

Troy smiled, "My Grades began improving, straight A's cause she helped me raised them up, I fell inlove with her, and she cared about me, and believed in me from the very beginning, she knew it was hard for me, it was hard to love somebody cause I never felt that way, it was terrifying... but I did it, and I never want to be without her again.." Drew sighed as they sat back down in their seats, "you don't miss it? miss sleeping around whenever?"

Troy sighed, "Drew just...look Aiden and Gabriella are both my life now, you have yours so go live it. Sleep around, whatever." he picked up the baby carrier with Aiden and walked to the girl's bathroom door. He knocked three times, Drew sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. So much for brotherly love. Troy knocked again, "Brie...time to go."

Gabriella held onto her head, began getting dizzy, but she would have to hide it. she slipped out of the stall and opened the door. Troy looked at her worriedly, "Baby, are you alright?" she nodded dizzingly. "Absolutely..let's go.." she grabbed the baby carrier, and walked passed Troy to Drew, "It was nice having you along Drew..maybe me, you, Troy, Aiden, and your mom would like to join us again.." She smiled, Troy sighed, he hated this, but he needed to have a family for Aiden. Drew sighed, "Umm yeah maybe.." Before they were about to leave, Drew stopped Troy, "I'm sorry... but umm you got a good thing going here.. don't screw it up.." he smiled.

He looked at him, narrowing his eyes then relaxing and nodding. "yeah..." he turned and walked out the door with Gabriella. Troy got in the driver's side and Gabriella strapped Aiden in before getting into the passenger seat. Drew noticed this, she looked pale. Paler than when they left the hospital. "Shit..." he mumbled under his breath, he watched them drive off and saw a buddy of his with a skateboard, "hey man, I need to borrow this skate board, I'll uh give it back tomorrow." He took it with no explanation and followed Troy and Gabriella. Troy was confronted...now it was Gabriella's turn.

They pulled up to the house, and Gabriella got out shutting the door behind her carrying Aiden in the carrier up to her room. Troy followed behind them. Troy noticed she was kind of pale, "Brie, baby..you ok?" he asked. she looked at him, "hmm..oh yeah I'm fine.. just you know a little dizzy from eating...I'll be fine.." Troy raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" she nodded "absolutely."

Troy kissed her forhead, "I'm gonna take a shower, you gonna be alright..?" she nodded, "yes Troy..I'll be fine.." she giggled. Troy smiled and kissed her once more walking into the bathroom. Gabriella took Aiden into her arms and walked downstairs then outside. when she walked outside she saw Drew coming up, she smiled, "hey.." he came up to her. "I need to talk to you.." she nodded, "alright, let's talk." he sighed, "Not here.." she froze, can she trust this guy enough to walk with him? she shrugged it off, his Troy's brother, he won't harm her. she nodded, "ok."

They began walking and talking, "I know what your doing Gabriella..and it's not fair to Troy.." Gabriella sighed holding Aiden close to her, "I know..I'm gonna stop... I promise.." Drew sighed as long as you promise." she nodded, then froze, Drew looked at her, "what?" she pointed behind him whimpering, Drew looked over and saw his buddies that used to torture her along with Drew before they found out he was Troy's brother. Eric smirked, "wow, montez, great job at bringing her here drew." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "You did this!" Drew blinked, "No, I had nothing to do with this!" he yelled. One boy began punching him in the stomach, "Get her!" Drew looked at her, "Run! Run and scream for Troy.."

She held Aiden close to her chest as she ran, not looking back. Her feet hit the sidewalk and then padded quickly across the lawn. "TROY!" she yelled, she ran up the stairs, still holding Aiden. Chase was at basketball practice and her aunt and uncle were at some luncheon with their friends from church. She stopped at the bathroom door, "Troy! Drew needs help!"

Troy was drying his wet hair with his towel, and he heard her scream. he opened the door, "Brie, baby what's wrong?" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Troy, Drew, his in trouble.. please you gotta help him.." Troy looked at her, "what happened?" "he wanted to talk to me about something so we took a walk, and these guys came up to us about to hurt me, and he protected me and they're beating him up and he told me to run and get you! Troy please, you gotta help him..I'm scared for him." just like Gabriella, worried about everybody.

Troy grabbed her shoulder's, "brie, just breathe...breathe..where is he?" Gabriella took a deep breath, clutching Aiden like a rock of strength. "He's just a block away." Troy nodded, rushing to the bedroom and pulling on some basketball shorts with a pair of blue plaid boxers. Then he pulled on a black tank top. With no shoes, he ran down stairs and out the door. The pain in his feet didn't hurt much, he was used to it. Just for fun as a kid he'd run around barefoot. It pays off is what he kept telling himself. He reached a group of guys beating on one in the middle. Drew. "Hey! Why don't you guys chill and beat it!"

The guys stopped beating drew, Drew held onto his stomach, and rolled over in pain. The guy smirked, "hey look, it's bolton, how are you doing trator!" Troy glared at him, "Toby!" He growled. Toby smiled, "aww you remember me..how sweet." Troy glared, "Beat it, and leave him alone!" he crossed his arms over his chest, "and If I don't?" "Then you won't be seeing tomorrow..his my little brother.." Drew smiled through his pain. Toby smirked and laughed, "I'll leave him alone, if you let me have a go at your sweet little girlfriend in her warm bed.." he smirked.

Troy balled his fists, "stay away from Gabriella, and stay away from Drew and you just stay away from everything that your penis and you don't belong to got it?" Toby narrowed his eyes, "whatever happened to fun loving, girl loving, sleeping around loving Troy Bolton?" Troy narrowed his eyes, "back off...I'm telling you again." He was on them, Drew was bleeding through his nose and still trying get over the feeling of his stomach feeling like it's been hit with the grate of a semi truck- that was still on the semi.

Toby smirked, "Fine, I'll leave.." he turned around then stopped, "or maybe I won't" he send a punch towards Troy so fast it sent him to the ground. Troy held his nose, that was now bleeding, "Troy!" Drew yelled holding onto his stomach, "aww brotherly bonding.." Toby smirked as Drew dragged himself over to Troy. "T-Troy." he coughed out. Toby smirked, "this is so sweet..if only Gabriella was here to see how much of a whimp Troy is...I would be having her in my bed right now... feeling her up...feeling her body against mine." Toby smirked trying to get Troy to fight.

Troy coughed, his tongue bleeding because his teeth had stabbed into it and his nose was purple and blue. Swollen. Drew looked up, "Why don't you go be assholes to some other people-not Gabriella! Not me! Not Troy! How about you guys go fuck yourselves!" standing up while holding his ribs, Drew launched himself at Toby and the group. Of course he was out numbered; but at the moment he didn't care.

Troy rolled over on his back, watching the fight. he actually loved his brother.. for sticking up for him. Troy stood up walking over to the fight pulling Drew away, "Drew I'll handle this.." Troy walked closer to Toby glaring, "This is for Gabriella, Aiden, and my brother!" he send a straight suckerpunch towards him, sending him to the ground. Troy walked over to Drew. "You ok?" Drew nodded, "yeah..er..thanks..." he smiled.

Troy took a stop, the adrenaline still coursing through his body. But when it left later on, Troy would be in a lot more pain. Drew and Troy started walking back to the house, but Drew stopped him, Troy looked. "What?" his brother pointed to his lip and nose, "um kind of a gusher...and a bleeding lip, open your mouth.." Troy narrowed his eyes, "what?" "Just do it." sighing, Troy did as he was told, Drew sighed. "Bitten tongue. It's bleeding dude..Gabriella's gonna freak." Troy sighed, "um...we'll bend the truth, Toby and the band of freaks got worse and we won't tell her about us getting out asses kicked." Drew nodded, "sounds like a plan. But..." Troy looked at him, "what?" Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets, "umm mom's a little harder to lie to."

Troy sighed, "yeah I guess so...I'm just hoping that Aiden doesn't get freaked out when he sees me.." Drew chuckled hollowly. "I have to tell you something about Gabriella.." Troy looked at him, and sighed, "what?" he took a deep breath, "she was pale at the restruant, and when I came to see what was wrong with her, I asked her if she was still not eating..and she said she wasent.." Troy looked at him, "what do you mean?" "I mean she's still making herself sick...when she went to the bathroom, she went in there to make herself throw up..why do you think she scarfed down that taco? wasen't because she was hungry.."

"So she's been lying to me?" Drew closed his eyes, but nodded. Troy bit his lip, "great! That...that's just fan-bloody-tastic." He pinched the bridge of his nose, but winced when he felt that it was swollen. He cursed silently, he was angry at Toby for showing his face around and hurting and dissing on Drew and himself, disappointed in Gabriella because she lied to him. "Drew...let's just...let's just go get cleaned up all right?" Drew nodded. Hey he would let him blow off steam, in fact, a humourous observation- he and his brother had the same temper. Explosive.

Gabriella was laying Aiden down for a nap, when she heard the door open downstairs and the quiet 'ow ow ow' of Drew-Troy doesn't whine and wince out loud like that. She kissed Aiden on his little forehead, "Mommy will be right back." she walked down the stairs and to the main bathroom where Troy was pulling out the first aid kit. She saw his reflection in the mirror; a black eye, a broken nose and a broken lip...was his tongue bleeding? "Troy...Drew, what happened? What'd Toby do?" Awkward silence, she wringed her fingers together. "Can you guys answer me?" Troy set the first aid kit on the counter, turning around slowly, "why?" Gabriella was taken aback by his tone.

She opened her mouth, but Troy beat her to it, "Drew, I'd like to speak to Gabriella privately." Drew backed out, and went upstairs to be with Aiden. He'd clean up later. Troy crossed his arms, Gabriella went to the counter and grabbed the first aid kit, "Here i'll clean you up-" he grabbed her wrist gently but firmly. "No, you will listen and answer the question I ask. Why. Did you lie to me?"

Gabriella backed up against the counter, "w-what do you mean?" she stammered. he narrowed his eyes, "don't you fucking pull that shit on me Gabriella! I know you've been making yourself sick! what the hell did I tell you! do you want to die!" she shook her head, holding back her tears, "T-Troy..I didn't mean to-" "yeah you did! are you that stupid-" he stopped when he realized what he said, "Brie, No that's not what I-" she had tears running down her cheeks, biting her bottom lip, "hey, If I'm that stupid then why are you with me?"

Troy looked at her, "Brie, No, No, No, baby, I didn't mean it, I'm just mad.." she bit her lip, "Oh Brie... baby..I'm sorry... I'm just terrified of losing you...especially that way.." Gabriella looked at him, "I'm scared to, but I'm just afraid that if I got so fat...that..that.." she shut her eyes..."That you'll leave me if I'm not perfect like every girl that you had in the past.."

Troy looked at her, wiping tears and moving hair out of the way. "Brie...look at me...please look at me." He lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "you are and always will be perfect...you just don't need to this please don't." His tone was pleading and his voice cracked three times while speaking, Gabriella had never seen Troy get upset like that before. She bit her lip, "but...I'll get f-fat..." Troy shook his head, "no..no you won't because I know you Gabriella, my Gabriella would get her butt running with me by her side...not starving herself like Miley Cyrus." Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled, "I love you for who you are, nothing will never change that." she smiled, and kissed his lips, "Thank you.." he smiled, "For what?" "For Everything, helping me realize I need to start eating...I love you.." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing down her neck, "I love you too.." he mumbled against her skin. "T-Troy.." she moaned. he smirked, "Beautiful...just Beautiful.." he mumbled kissing deeper into the skin. he lifted her up on the counter, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They began kissing passionately, and lovingly and softly. It was a heated passionate kiss that went from her neck, to her lips back and fourth. Gabriella moaned, "Troy." Troy smirked looking into her eyes, "I'm gonna be gentle baby.." she shook her head, "No Troy, go hard."


	19. Chapter 19

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her hard and passionately as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Gabriella trailed her hands down his abs and under his shirt, her fingers tickling along the happy trail that disappeared under his jeans, Troy moaned at her touch. He placed her in the middle of the bed and got atop of her and started kissing her everywhere, his hands working feverishly to get her undressed. She moaned when his lips went between her breasts and his tongue flicked at the skin there. She moaned, "Troy..oh Troy..."

Moving his lips from hers to her neck, she groaned as she arched her back in pleasure at the feel of his lips. Troy missed this, he missed the feel of her on him, the feeling of making love to her, he needed this, he wanted her. since they haven't had sex in over 9 months. soon clothes were being scattered everywhere, and Gabriella smiled at him before he crashed his lips down to hers, playing with eachother's fingers. Troy entered her as she moaned, "oh my god...Troy.." Troy smirked as she did this and he began kissing her everywhere. Gabriella lulled her head back, her back arching against him and her legs squeezing his waist tight, making him go further into her. Troy moaned as her nails dug into his back, actually breaking the skin. "Brie..." he moaned, kissing her neck while sucking on the skin.

"Troy..." she moaned, digging her nails into his back, slight blood trickling down his back but he didn't notice. Troy groaned and kissed her hard and pleasurable. He thrust hard into her once, twice, three, four...more times than ever. She kept screaming his name and pulling him further into her with her legs. She loved the way he made her feel, "Troy oh my god...Troy!" Troy groaned loudly, her nails breaking so much skin that the blood was slightly more than a trickle. Gabriella noticed. "Troy...Troy...your back, your back..."

Troy layed his body on hers, and pecked her forhead then down to her lips, then pecked her nose, leaning his forhead upon hers. "Oh baby...I don't really care right now..all I care about is you.." she smiled, "I think you should get cleaned up though-" "shh! let's..just...lay here.." he breathed trying to catch his breath. he lifted his hands under her small back. taking his lips and kissing from the bottom of her stomach, and up to her neck. she ran her hands through his hair, "Oh Troy...Don't do that.. it feels so good.." Troy smirked laying his forhead back on hers, "I love you..you make me shiver.." he whispered. Gabriella blushed, "I'm sorry.." she whispered looking into his eyes.

Troy kissed her, "no need to apologize," he ran a hand through her hair and basked in the feeling of her warm skin. She smiled, kissing his fingers, her chest rose and fell quickly, "I love you." she whispered, he smiled, "and I love you...so much Brie." she kissed his lips gently, he rested his hands on her hips and held her close to him. Her hands were on either side of his shoulders. They were so lucky to have each other, the phone rang.

Gabriella sighed, Troy held her, "let the machine get it." she smirked, "Mr Bolton, man doth not live by bed alone." He chuckled, "only you can quote books like that and have it still be a turn on." She rolled her eyes, rolling over and straddeling him. "Why can't I have my turn on top?" He raised on eyebrow, but before he said anything she smirked and leaned down, kissing his lips in a firery kiss and then taking it down his throat to his chest and then down the happy trail to his hard member. She encircled her lips around it's head and started swirling her tongue about it. Troy gripped the sheets tightly in balled fists and closed his eyes tightly, the phone kept blastedly ringing.

Troy groaned bring Gabriella back up to him, pecking her lips, "I have to answer the damn phone.." he got up, Gabriella held the sheet around her body and smirked watching Troy go up to answer the cell phone..naked. Troy answered it, "hello.." Troy's heart dropped for some reason when on the other line, Drew said that his mother had a heart attack. Troy gulped, "ummm yeah I'll be down soon.." he hung up letting the phone down. Troy came and sat on the edge of the bed. Gabriella crawled over to him, "Troy..Baby..what's wrong?" she asked. he sighed, "my mom had a heart attack.." Gabriella gasped. Troy looked at her biting his bottom lip. Gabriella nodded, "Go...Go see her.. if you don't you'll regret it..." Troy sighed, kissing her lips, "I'll be back soon." Gabriella nodded.

Troy went to the bathroom to clean up the blood off his back, and then slipped on his clothes and rushed to the hospital. Gabriella sighed putting back on her clothes, and going to go check on Aiden, and he was awake. she leaned over the crib picking him up, "hey baby.. your up.." she smiled holding him close. Aiden layed his head in the crook of his neck. what Gabriella didn't know was someone was in the house who had broken in while her and Troy made love, was watching her. Gabriella walked downstairs grabbing a bottle out of the fridge, and shut the door, to find Toby. her eyes widened, and she held Aiden close to her. Toby smirked, "Hey beautiful..miss me? of course you did.." he came closer to her, pushing her up against the wall. he pulled her hair, "listen, your coming with me.."

she shook her head, sobbing. he glared at her, "Don't say no to me bitch!" she sobbed, "ok, I'll go, but please, let don't hurt Aiden..please.." Toby smirked, "Won't harm a hair on his bald head.." he pushed her towards the counter, "get him ready, and leave a note to Troy...don't let him know your with me.." she nodded, putting Aiden in the carrier and leaving Troy a quick note, and left with Toby.

She held Aiden close to her chest, Toby opened the back seat behind the passenger seat and she got in. Aiden was fussing, not reall knowing what was going but sensing his mother's stress. She rocked him, shushing him gently. Toby got into the driver's seat, slamming the car door and setting his foot on the gas. "It's okay...mommy is gonna make everything okay." She whispered to Aiden, Toby smirked, "so optimistic...keep thinking that, but I'm gonna finish what me and my brother started...you." She gulped, Aiden had started to fuss louder. His skin was slightly yellow, and his little blue eyes were watering. She held him so close to her, and kissed the top of his head, "It's fine...daddy'll help us. He will." Toby guffawed, "Just keep thinkin' it...Troy won't know where I've taken you."

**...**

Troy and Drew looked down at their mother. Troy sighed, "are you gonna be ok?" he asked. she nodded smiling, "Of course I am... I just want you two to be with eachother, and be brothers. can you promise me that?" Drew looked at Troy, "Troy?" Troy took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. and nodding, "Yes..." he looked at Drew, "We'll always be brothers.." Drew smiled, and Lucille smiled, "I love you both.."

Drew smiled, sitting next to her and taking her hand, "hey don't do that." Troy looked at him, a look of confusion in his eyes.. "Don't you say your goodbye's mom." Drew's voice cracked, Lucille sighed, "Oh sweet heart I didn't mean it as a goodbye-" Drew shook his head, there was no way he would cry in front of his mother. Or his brother. Or in front of anybody. "Mom, yes you did! Don't say you don't mean it as a goodbye! I know you!" Lucille sighed, she squeezed Drew's hand, and looked at Troy, "he's what you call a 'momma's boy' Drew looked up. Troy smirked but it lasted only a few seconds. "Don't tell him that!" Troy chuckled, "hey secret is safe with me...swear it." Drew narrowed his eyes, Lucille smiled.

They were acting like brothers. "Guys...I just I love you-" "NO!" Drew yelled, "No goodbye's not yet!" Troy went over to him, grabbing his shoulder's he looked at the heart moniter to Lucille's right. It was a weak heart rhythm. He frowned, feeling his eyes burn but he swallowed the emotion and pulled his brother to his feet. "Come on let's go for a walk." Drew tried to pull himself from his brother's hold, but Troy was stronger. "Let's go...she'll be here when we get back..."

As they walked on outside, Drew sighed, rubbing his forhead. "she's gonna be ok." Troy said. Drew smiled sadly, "I hope so.." Troy smiled softly, "I'm gonna call Gabriella, and see if she needs anything." Drew nodded, "alright." Troy got his phone out, and when he called her, it went straight to voicemail. his heart began pounding face, and he became worried, and he was panicing. "she didn't answer...somethings wrong." he spoke. Drew looked at him, "what's wrong-" before drew could finish his sentence, Troy took off down the hall, with drew chasing after him.

Troy and Drew walked inside, with no one home. "BRIE!" he yelled looking around the house. It was quiet, too quiet. "I'm gonna look upstairs." Troy ran upstairs. Drew looked around the kitchen and his eyes landed on a piece of paper, and he lifted it up reading it.

_Dear Troy, I am so sorry I scared you like this, but I need you to know that i'm fine, and so is Aiden...I'm gonna miss you so much... please don't try to find me, I don't want you to get hurt..I don't know what's gonna happen to me and Aiden, but I hope that I will maybe see you again someday...I love you Troy..and I had no choice but to leave, and I know that what we shared earlier was so good, and i had no idea it would of been the last time you touched me..I love you Troy..so much... -yours forever, Gabriella._

Chase looked at the note, with wide eyes, Troy came downstairs worried more. "she's gone...and so is aiden.." Chase gave him the note, "You might want to read this.." he said passing him the note.

Troy looked at the paper in his hand, scutinizing it. "What is it?" Drew sighed, "a note ...Gabriella left it." Troy took it, reading ti slowly, feeling his blood boiling, Gabriella wouldn't leave with Aiden willingly, she was forced to leave that was certain.

But who..who would hate Troy enough to want to do this to him? He crumpled the note in his hand, "I'm gonna go find her.." Drew looked at him, "I'm sorr-wait what?" Troy sighed, "I'm gonna go find her." He ran up stairs, getting everything he'd need. Drew followed him, "Are you nuts? You don't know where she is!" Troy looked up from what he was doing, "I know enough, I can figure the rest out as I go...you coming or staying?" Drew sighed, knowing that he should stay with his mom,but against his better judgement, "I'm calling mom to tell her that I won't be seeing her this evening." Troy smirked, standing up and holding out his hand, "Brothers?" Drew spit in his hand and then slapped his saliva covered palm against Troys. "Brothers." Troy grimaced, "this is very unsanitary." Drew chuckled, "it's what I call the unbreakable vow, I'm there for you and you're there for me. We have each other's back." Troy nodded, "so you spit in my hand because..." Drew sighed, "Let's just go."

****

Toby parked outside of East High's parking lot. Gabriella's eyes widened, "what are we doing here?" he smirked, "just shut up, and follow me.." he said getting out of the car. Gabriella slipped out of the car, holding Aiden close to her. she looked up at the school, and Toby narrowed his eyes pointing the gun into her back, "keep moving.." she sighed holding Aiden close to her, she wouldn't let nothing happen to her baby..nothing was gonna harm him. she kissed Aiden's forhead as Toby tried to kick down the door. he growled, and then with one more kick the door flew open. he turned to Gabriella, "Get in." Gabriella gulped holding Aiden close to her walking into her old High School..where her and Troy spent most of their time together.

Drew sat in the passengers side, "how are you gonna find her?" he asked. Troy kept his hands on the wheels. "I don't know, but I have to find her, I can't lose her...I can't lose her or Aiden Drew...I just can't." Drew nodded, "I know, I know.. but how can we possibly know where she is, she could be out of Alberquerque...do you even have an idea who could of taken her?"

He thought for a moment, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He wracked his brain, but came up empty. Well, not true, the only he could think of anyone taking her Toby and Baxter, but it's impossible they went off the bridge...like he did right? No one could've survived that, but he had. That means that either one of the bozo brother's could've. Troy swore under his breath, "I know who took her, and good thing is he wouldn't take her out of Albuquerque." Drew was about to say something when Troy made a whizzing Uturn with out stopping. Drew let out a string of profanities that his mother would've spanked him for no matter how old he was.

Gabriella held on to Aiden close to her. Toby and her walked inside the abandoned classroom, and Toby turned to her, "Give me the baby.." she gulped shaking her head. he slapped her, "Don't say no to me! give me the fucking baby!" Gabriella held baby Aiden close to her, shaking her head. Toby smirked, "ok then.." he pulled her hair, crashing his lips onto her. he pulled away, "your both Bolton's property.. so I'm gonna let him know a little something.." he got out his phone and dialed Troy's number.

'Troy's phone began ringing and he answered it, "Brie.?" Toby smirked, "Hey Cupcake." Troy narrowed his eyes, "I swear to god Toby, you touch her, or my son I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Toby laughed, "listen.." He was sticking a bomb on her and Aiden. "Listen close, and listen good... I have a bomb attached to her, and Aiden and it's gonna go off in about 30 minutes, and her, Aiden, and East High is gonna blow up in flames.."

Troy gripped the phone tight as he sped toward the school, Drew still cussing like a sailor. Troy fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Don't touch her Toby...I mean it..." Toby chuckled on the other end. "Don't get to angry Troy...I control this bomb, I could make it go off at any time...unless you give me what I want." Troy bit his inner cheek as he parked in the parking lot of the school. He turned off the car, "What do you want Toby?" his voice shook, he grabbed a paper and pen from the glove compartment, writing down instructions for Drew. He gave it to him, Drew read it: _go to the back of the school enter through there, I'll stay here and go through the front...try to reason with him. I know I'm crazy, don't even ask. _

Drew rolled his eyes, mouthing 'fine but you owe me.' Troy mouthed a thank you quietly opened the car door. Toby was listing his demands. "So what do you say Bolton, if you r pretty girl won't give me sex, money sounds good." Troy clenched his fists, but tried his best to sound composed, Drew went around back. "Depends on how much you want, I won't put a price on my son's or Gabriella's life." Toby chuckled, "too bad." Troy sighed, "can I ask you something?" he pulled something from his back pocket, but kept it behind his back. Toby sniggered, thinking he had the upper hand. "What?" "What room are you in?" Toby gasped, "what?" Troy's turn to smirk, "yeah I'm staring at the building, but I can't tell what room you're in."

Toby chewed on his inner cheek. "I'm not telling you.." Troy growled, "I'm gonna find you son of a bitch!" he jumped out of the car rushing up front and going through the broken kicked door. Gabriella held Aiden close to her, she didn't want to die, and more importantly she didn't want Aiden to die, he just now begun his life. through her sniffles and tears. she tried to take the bomb off of Aiden, and then she saw Drew. her eyes widened, she looked at Toby who had his back turned, and she rushed over to drew. Drew held her protectively and helped her outside.

Troy growled, "let her go!" Toby smirked, "Not a chance." he turned around and found her gone, his smirk dropped, "That fucking whore..she escaped.." Troy smiled, "That's my Brie.." he ran down the stairs to go outside to find Drew trying to take off the bomb off of her and Aiden.

Drew led Gabriella to where he entered in from, they were trying to get the bombs off. So far they only got Aiden. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Drew narrowed his eyes in intense focus. "Uhm pretty sure...kind of." Gabriella's eyes widened, "Kind of? What's that supposed to mean?" Drew looked at her, "it means they didn't teach bomb diffusing in shop class." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "don't get you flip with me. Don't even get flip with me." Drew gulped, "look I'm just trying to help." Gabriella scoffed, "yeah by getting flip." Drew sighed, "you're not helping right now!" Gabriella scoffed, "look just take Aiden to Troy okay, please...just take him to Troy."

"Gabriella, are you crazy? The bomb is about to set off." she nodded her head, "I know..just take care of Aiden.." Drew sighed taking Aiden with him and running towards Troy who was coming towards them. "I can't get the bomb off of her." Troy's eyes widened, He couldn't believe it, he was about to lose her. No..he couldn't..he just couldn't, if the bomb was gonna go off, then he was gonna go with her. Troy sighed looking at Aiden, "I love you Aiden, and I'm sorry I had to do this.." Drew looked at him confused, "I want you to take care of him for me..." Drew raised an eyebrow, Troy sighed, "Just go.." Drew nodded and slipped into the car and put Aiden in his car seat.

Troy walked over to Gabriella, "Brie.." she looked at him, "Troy..I can't get it off.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. he sighed trying to break the bomb off of her, but it was no use. he sighed, taking in a deep breath. "I know baby." he had tears rolling down her cheeks, "You need to go before it goes off...I don't want you to see this.."

Troy kissed her, "you jump I jump." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, hugging Troy tight, "Troy please..Aiden-" "Drew is with him, I trust him." Gabriella cried, kissing him passionately the clock on the bomb ticking louder. Troy held her close to him, "you jump I jump...I'm not leaving you." she smiled tearfully, her tears distorted the smile, everything seemed to go in slow motion. "I love you Troy..." Troy kissed her and leaned his forehead on hers, the echoes of the last three ticks before the bomb went off were deafening. "I love you Gabriella. Meet me in heaven." _boom!_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Aiden come on," said the baby sitter, Andi, Drew was waiting at the door. This was the day that Aiden was the most quiet and Drew was most reclusive. He lost his brother 6 years ago today, and his brother's girlfriend as well. He's been taking care Aiden ever since. The clumsy six year old came walking quietly down the stairs, Drew held out his hand and he took it. "what do you say Aiden?" the six year old turned toward his babysitter, "thank you for watching me" Andi, smiled and closed the door. Drew didn't have a car, but that's fine both of them enjoyed walking. "Uncle Drew, can we go see mommy and daddy?" He told him about his parents every night and day, he made sure Aiden knew who his parents were.

Drew stopped and bent down in front of him, "I think that's a great idea...tell them about your day at school and daycare." Aiden nodded, Drew took his hand and they walked in the direction of Dartford cemetery, Troy and Gabriella were buried up there on the hill right next to Lucille. She died just 2 years ago. Stroke.

Aiden bent down on his knees next to his mommy and daddy's grave. he looked at the picture of them that was on the grave with Aiden in their arms. Aiden looked at it, "Is that them uncle Drew.?" he asked pointing at the picture. Drew smiled nodding, "yeah, that's your mommy and daddy.." Aiden smiled softly, putting a flower on their grave, "Mommy, Daddy, School was great! I made a new friend, and we played with in the sandbox and everything!" Drew sighed, looking up at the sky, "why did you do it Troy?" he sighed. Aiden looked at the picture, and kissed his hand and let his hand on the picture. "Bye mommy, bye daddy..I love you."

As they turned around, the wind ruffled through their hair and ruffled their jackets. Aiden shivered, Drew bent down, taking off his jacket and putting it around his little shoulders. "See Brie, I told you I trust him." Drew looked up, seeing Troy, Gabriella next to him. He blinked once, this couldn't be happening. Gabriella smiled, "yes you're right, no need to sound smug." She looked at Aiden, tears forming in her eyes, "hey...you're so big." Troy smiled, bending down to his level. "Hey buddy." Aiden looked from one to the other, "mommy?" Gabriella nodded, "Daddy?" Troy nodded. Drew twitched, "how-how is this possible, you guys are-" "Dead? Yeah we know." Gabriella answered, not taking her eyes off Aiden. Troy smiled, he looked at his brother as he stood up. "We're always watching Drew"

Drew blinked, he couldn't believe this. Gabriella looked at Aiden, "Drew has taken very good care of you baby.." she played with his hair. the little six year old smiled big wrapping his arms around Gabriella. "Mommy..I miss you.." he sobbed into her shoulder. she rubbed the back of his head. "I know baby, I know, and I miss you too..." Aiden had tears in his eyes, "Why did you leave?" he asked. Gabriella smiled, "So we can look over you." Aiden looked at Troy, "Daddy." Troy smiled lifting his son into his arms, "We love you so much...we never meant to leave you, but something happened.." Aiden sniffled wiping his tears away, holding onto Troy tightly, "will I ever be with you again?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, she walked over to them both. "Hopefully not for a long time baby, but you will be..." Aiden sniffled, Drew cleared his throat, "uhm...I'll leave you guys-" Troy grabbed his hand, "Hey, you're not going anywhere...we're a family, all of us." Drew smiled, he looked at Aiden, "he draws a lot of pictures...he's really good." Troy and Gabi smiled, and wrapped around each other, then they looked off to the left, Drew turned his head the same direction. Saw nothing, "what is it?" Gabriella looked up at Troy, "it's calling us Troy...I see your mom."

Troy sighed kissing Aiden on the forhead, and looking at Drew. "Keep doing what your doing Drew..take care of Aiden, and don't let him get wild.." he threatened. Drew nodded, "I won't...I miss you.." Troy smiled softly, "Brothers for life..right?" Drew nodded, "till the end." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "Ready?" Troy nodded kissing her gently on the lips. "More then ever.." and they turned going into the light, Drew lifted Aiden into his arms as they waved goodbye, and they went into the light and dissapeared. I guess things really can...you know..Change you.


End file.
